The Psychic Jinjuuriki
by adrogoz
Summary: When Mewtwo finds himself in another world with no memory of how he got there, he trains a young outcast from a ninja village in order to regain his memories and return home. But how far will the consequences stretch?
1. Chapter Medicham

Groaning and struggling with a painful headache, Mewtwo awoke in an unfamiliar forest. He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious... or where he was, for that matter. _Did I teleport there?_ he wondered, trying to remember how and why he came to this place. Much to his surprise, he couldn't remember._Amnesia maybe? The effects should have ended by now. Strange._

Closing his eyes, he attempted to teleport himself back to his lair in Cerulean Cave, but nothing happened. Blaming it on his confused state, Mewtwo focused and tried again, for no result.

_How unusual,_ the genetic experiment mused, as he observed his surroundings in search for an explanation. From the looks of the weapons he could see stabbed into some of the trees, this area was either the site of a small battle or a training ground. _Maybe the local humans do not have many Pokémon to fight for them? To rely on weapons, they must be helpless on their own. Did I fought them and used Amnesia to increase my chances of winning?_He shrugged. _As if humans could fight me._

The experimental Pokémon decided to investigate the area, and eventually found the entrance to some kind of town or village. It had unusually high walls for a settlement of its size, and lacking in buildings. _It looks like a fortress. Did I teleported to a primitive land, far away from Kanto?_

Normally, having little interest in humans and no desire to be captured by trainers or to cross Team Rocket's path ever again, Mewtwo avoided cities and human settlements. Today, he would make an exception. Visiting this town could refresh his memory, or at least give him an vague idea where he was. Using a cloak he stole from some shop to hide his features, Mewtwo discreetly used his powers to mentally block people's suspicions. Even with a cloak, he was quite unusual, and he had to avoid questions. To everyone, he was simply a normal human nothing short of average.

Walking around the city, Mewtwo was surprised to see no Pokémon accompanying the people walking around in the town, and no belts of Pokéballs. Many of them wore headbands with a symbol on them resembling a spiral with a point at the bottom-right corner. Scanning people's mind with telepathy provided some answers. Firstly, the town was called Konoha, located on a continent he couldn't picture himself. He had already seen world maps, and no landmass matched the people's thoughts.

Secondly, they didn't have Pokémon because _they didn't even know what they were_.

_Either I am dreaming, or in another world. Is someone using Dream Eater on me?_

"Stay away from that boy. He's nothing but trouble."

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted when he heard a woman whispering something strange to her two children. A boy of about seven or eight with spiky blonde hair and unusual marks resembling whiskers on his cheeks passed the other way, sighed sadly, and continued walking.

Intrigued, Mewtwo used his psychic powers to delve into the boy's mind. The kid had to have done something to deserve such treatment, and he was curious what. He was immediately startled upon realizing there were two minds within this child. _I thought only a Dodrio or a Magneton had that problem? Is he possessed by a Ghost-Type?_ he wondered.

After a closer telepathic examination, he realized only one mind belonged to the boy. He was an orphan, Naruto Uzumaki, and for some reason nearly everyone he had met seemed to deliberately ignore or mistreat him. The Hokage, the village's leader, had given him an apartment and a place in some sort of academy, but other than that, nearly everyone else treated him as if he was some kind of criminal, and the boy had no idea why.

He wanted to be the Hokage so everyone would have to respect him and look up to him.

Shaking his head in a mix of pity and sadness, the mind reader attempted to dwelve into the second mind next, which proved to be a far more difficult task. _Either a Psychic or a Ghost,_ Mewtwo decided, persisting, _no one else could-_

Mewtwo suddenly found himself in a vast room, where the floor was flooded. One wall was replaced with a vast caged door, with a seal on its center. Inside the cage? The biggest Ninetails he had ever seen. Even bigger than a Wailord, and obviously more ferocious than even Rayquaza. The fur was orange, however, and it didn't have the psychic feel of Fire-Types. In fact, Mewtwo had no idea which type it was.

The mind reader suddenly realized it wasn't a Ninetails... the creature simply had the appearance of one.

"What are you?" Mewtwo asked, more to himself than the beast.

"I could ask you the very same question," the fake Ninetails replied, sounding both intrigued and annoyed. "I have never seen your kind before, and it appears that you are far more powerful than any of those disgusting humans. A new specie? Or maybe mankind once again screwed up and tried to play gods?"

"My name is Mewtwo," the Genetic Pokémon spoke, disturbed by the monster's insight. Was it another experiment? Anyway, the sheer malice emanating from the thing didn't mesh well with the Psychic. Whatever the monster was, it was obviously malevolent. "And that is all you need to know".

The beast behind the bars laughed, a red glow emanating out from its eyes. The monster's bloodlust gave Mewtwo the chills.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mewtwo. I have the feeling we will meet again... and I will enjoy devouring you whole."

Suddenly, the monster's killing intent skyrocketed, triggering a flashback. The Psychic was in his cave, fighting against two other Pokémon. The first was Moltres, a golden birdlike creature with a flaming crest and wings, and its partner a black and silver being with seven red eyes... Registeel.

Back in the street, Mewtwo groaned. He needed to somehow gather more of that creature's energy in order to remember more, he was sure of it. But how? A Masterball? No, he wasn't that sadistic. And he had the feeling this blonde was a human Pokéball on his own. _Must be why everyone keep their distance with him,_ Mewtwo realized, _these people must hate this beast. Seeing its malevolence, I can guess why._

... the boy. The boy was the key.

"Your name is Naruto, right?" he asked the boy.

"Who, me?", said the boy, looking somewhat surprised. Since nobody safe the Hokage and the owners of a restaurant ever talked to him without insults, Mewtwo could understand his reaction. He even looked eager. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"That is not important", said Mewtwo. "I have an offer for you".

"An offer?" Naruto asked. "What kind of offer?"

"You would be my student", Mewtwo explained. If he could keep a being of such evil contained, he _had_ to have some psychic abilities. Developing his potential might be the key to understand his situation. Beside, he had nothing else to do, and he knew what it was to be alone and feared at birth.

Mewtwo had seen a kindred spirit, and even if he had some reluctance, he felt compelled to lend the boy a hand.

"I could teach you techniques this world has never seen before. Enough to command the respect of your classmates, no doubt." _Hook, line and sinker._

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked with eagerness.

"Meet me at..." he scanned the boy's mind, finding the name of his favorite restaurant. "Ichiraku ramen, after your classes tomorrow... if you accept my offer", said Mewtwo, before teleporting away.

Obviously, if seeing _that_ couldn't convince the boy, then Mewtwo didn't know what to do.

_**Break**_

The next day, Naruto arrived at Ichiraku as the cloaked stranger had instructed, and a few minutes later, by which time Naruto had already eaten two bowls of ramen, the stranger suddenly materialized... right next to the blonde.

He _had_ to learn that. That would be _so_ cool.

"You're late," Naruto couldn't help but say, immediately regretting his words. _It's the only guy willing to teach me, don't screw it up you idiot!_

"I left enough time so that you could have your meal," the stranger shrugged, before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The next second, they had left Ichiraku for an unusual room with various bizarre machines stacked all around them.

"So, are you ready to begin training? I'm not going to be soft on you."

"I sure am! Believe it!" Naruto answered enthusiastically, before suddenly realizing the guy had a tail. And grey skin.

The stranger dropped the cloak to reveal the most bizarre creature Naruto had ever seen. He was a light grayish humanoid, with a _long_ purple tail. He had three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot and two freaky ears. A cord ran out from the back of his head into his back.

"Wh-what are you?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"My name," the creature locked eyes with him, "is Mewtwo"


	2. Chapter Wigglytuff

From that point on, Naruto went to train with Mewtwo after class every day. Mewtwo initially only used the training as a means of using the Nine tailed Fox's chakra to unblock his memories, but it wasn't long before he actually saw Naruto as his student and not just a tool to find out what had happened to him and how he had gotten stuck in this world.

It was now five years since Naruto started training with Mewtwo. Naruto had just graduated from the ninja academy. He had actually failed the final test, but one of his teachers, Mizuki, had approached him after school about a supposed secret method of graduating involving taking a scroll from a top-secret vault and learning a jutsu  
>from it. He clearly didn't know Naruto could read his mind (a technique Mewtwo had taught him) and when Naruto refused, Mizuki had attempted to steal the scroll himself. By this time, Naruto had informed Iruka of Mizuki's plans and they stopped him in his tracks. Naruto's Psycho Cut attack had even impressed Iruka enough for him to allow Naruto to graduate.<p>

And now he was in class, waiting to hear who he would be on the same squad as.  
>"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked a voice as Naruto entered the classroom. It was Kiba, one of Naruto's classmates.<br>"Only people who graduated are supposed to be here now", added Ino, another classmate.  
>"I did graduate", said Naruto. "See the headband?"<br>Naruto sat down, but was immediately pushed aside by Sakura, who wanted to sit beside Sasuke, the most popular boy in the class. Despite this, he seemed to do nothing but brood and ignore the fangirls.  
>"Hope I'm not in a team with him", muttered Naruto to himself.<br>"Squad 7", announced Iruka. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha".  
>Naruto groaned. Sasuke was the one he least wanted to be in a squad with, and he barely knew Hinata, owing to the fact that she always went quiet when he was around for some bizarre reason. He had asked Mewtwo about it, but the Psychic Pokémon had always ignored those questions.<br>_So I'm not with Sasuke_, thought Sakura. _At least Ino-pig isn't either_  
>"So Sasuke is in the same squad as the one girl who isn't crazy about him", said Shikamaru. "How ironic".<br>"Squad 8", continued Iruka. "Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka".  
>Sakura looked at her teammates with indifference, still disappointed she wasn't in the same team as Sasuke, while Ino made some remark about how she would hate to be in a team with Shikamaru.<br>"Squad 10", announced Iruka. "Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka".  
>"You were saying?" said Shikamaru.<p>

After that, the class was told to have a break for an hour before meeting their respective sensei. Naruto opted to use this time to fill in Mewtwo about his team.  
>"From the sound of things, you dislike the Uchiha boy", said Mewtwo.<br>"Yeah, Hinata's all right I guess", said Naruto. "At least I didn't get stuck with one of the Sasuke fangirls".  
>"An Uchiha and a Hyuga", said Mewtwo, more to himself than to Naruto. "Perhaps they thought your mind-reading was some form of Dojutsu, so it seems likely they made this team as a full squad of ninjas with ocular bloodlines".<br>"That sounds cool", said Naruto. "But I don't have any eye powers".  
>"That shouldn't be a problem", said Mewtwo. "Just try not to give the impression that you're a fool".<p>

After the break was over, Naruto returned to the school to meet his new sensei. Sasuke was silent as usual, gazing at nothing in particular as if he hated it intensely. Hinata was silent too as she kept glancing at Naruto and blushing, so it was very quiet in the classroom as Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata waited for their sensei to  
>arrive. Naruto was tempted to pull a prank on him for being late, but he decided against it, remembering what Mewtwo had said.<br>After what seemed like forever, the door opened and a man poked his head in. He had silver hair that looked like it was being blown to the side by a strong wind, a mask covered the lower half of his face, while his headband was pulled down on one side like an eyepatch.  
>"What took you so long?" asked Naruto. "We've been waiting here for ages!"<br>"My first impressions..." said the masked man. "You're all way too quiet. Except maybe you", he added, pointing to Naruto.

"Alright, tell me a little about yourselves", said silver-haired man.  
>"Like what", said Naruto.<br>"Tell me your name, things you like, things you hate, your hobbies, and dreams for the future", the man replied.  
>"M-maybe if you gave us an example, we come do it ourselves", mumbled Hinata.<br>"Alright, well, my name is Kakashi Hatake", said their sensei. "Things I like and things I hate... well, I don't really feel like sharing that with you now. My hobbies... well, I have lots of hobbies. My dreams for the future... I haven't really thought about it".  
>"That was pointless", said Naruto. "All we found out was his name".<br>"Your turn", said Kakashi, nodding towards Naruto.  
>"My name is Naruto Uzumaki", began Naruto. "I like eating ramen, especially at Ichiraku ramen with Iruka-sensei or Mewtwo-sensei".<br>_Mewtwo-sensei?_ Kakashi asked himself. _I haven't heard of anyone by that name. If I had, I think I would have remembered_.  
>"I hate people who disrespect others and treat them like they're nobody", continued Naruto. "My hobbies include trying different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my dream is to become the Hokage. Then the whole village will look up to me instead of looking down on me all the time".<br>_Well, he's an interesting one_, thought Kakashi. _But who is this Mewtwo person he mentioned?_  
>"Alright, what about you?" said Kakashi, gesturing to Sasuke.<p>

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha", said Sasuke. "There are lots of things I hate and almost nothing I like. I don't like to talk about dreams, but I do have an ambition to restore my clan and there is someone I have vowed to kill".  
>"And you?" said Kakashi, looking towards Hinata.<br>"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga", began Hinata. "I like... umm... well, I..." She glanced at Naruto before continuing.  
><em>She doesn't need to say anything, it's clear she's thinking of Naruto, she's too shy to say anything, and he's too oblivious to notice<em>, thought Kakashi. "Go on", he said.  
>"I don't really have any hobbies.<br>My dreams for the future... well, I... don't know..."  
>"Don't worry about it", said Kakashi.<br>"So what's our first mission going to be?" asked Naruto.  
>"Survival Exercises", said Kakashi.<br>"B-but we did all that in the academy", said Hinata.  
>"Actually, only a few out of all the squads each year pass", said Kakashi. "The others are sent back to the academy for extra training".<br>"What!" said Naruto in shock.  
>"Meet me at the training ground tomorrow", said Kakashi. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or else..."<br>"...you'll puke".

_**I am truly surprised by how many people have labelled this as a favourite. Rise of Galaxia, in all the time I was writing it and even after that only had four people for whom it was a favourite and now this has nine after three days!  
>There's a poll on my page for moves Naruto will have learned from Mewtwo. I have decided on four myself, but I'll take a few more, vote on it if you wish, any and all votes are appreciated. As for the slight change in the teams, there's a reason for it, but I don't want to release any spoilers.<strong>_


	3. Chapter Venomoth

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the training field to find Kakashi wasn't there yet.  
>"He's late", said Naruto. "Why is he never on time?"<br>"M-maybe he has something important he has to do first", stuttered Hinata.  
>"Sorry I'm late", said Kakashi when he finally arrived. "I got lost on the path of life".<br>"So, what's this about the survival exercises?" said Naruto. By way of response, Kakashi took out two tiny bells, connected by a  
>red string.<br>"Your goal will be to take these bells from me", said Kakashi. "You'll have 'til midday. If you fail to aquire a bell by then, you will not only fail to qualify, you will also not recieve any lunch. You will then be tied to a post and will watch as I eat my lunch".  
>"That's why he wanted us to skip breakfast", said Sasuke, before he noticed Naruto seemed oddly unperturbed by this.<br>"Good thing I ate breakfast anyway!" said Naruto. "I can't fight on an empty stomach, so Mewtwo-sensei told me to eat breakfast despite what you said".  
><em><strong>'There he goes mentioning this "Mewtwo-sensei" person again'<strong>_, thought Kakashi. _**'I really will have to get to the bottom of this sometime'**_.  
>He noticed Hinata had her hand raised. "Yes Hinata?" he asked. "Um... Kakashi-sensei... Why are there only two bells?"<br>"Since there are only two bells, one of you is guaranteed to go back to the academy", said Kakashi. Hinata and Naruto looked shocked at this, while Sasuke simply glared at Kakashi.

"Come at me with everything you've got", said Kakashi. "If you aren't prepared to kill me, you won't get a bell".  
>"Ready?" he said, about to announce the beginning of the exercise, but Naruto ran at him. By the time the blond genin had reached him, he was nowhere to be seen. Naruto felt a kunai to his throat.<br>"I didn't say start yet", he stated. "Don't be so hasty".  
>The silver-haired jonin paused before he spoke again.<br>"Alright, you may begin", said Kakashi, before immediately vanishing in a puff of smoke. The three genin set off in different directions to try and find him.

Hinata activated her Byakugan as she ran to search the immediate area for Kakashi. She hoped she could get a bell somehow; if she didn't, she would be separated from Naruto (unless he couldn't get one either, which she hoped wasn't the case).  
>She immediately sighted their masked sensei and hid herself to avoid detection.<br>"Well, they seem to have mastered keeping themselves hidden", said Kakashi, until he noticed Naruto standing right in front of him.  
>"I've found you, Kakashi-sensei!", said Naruto. "And now I'm going to take one of those bells from you!"<br>"You talk big, but can you follow up on it?" asked Kakashi, taking something out of his bag, which turned out to be a strange orange-covered book. Kakashi opened it, holding the book with one hand as he read.  
>"Why are you reading a book?" asked Naruto.<br>"Why? Because I want to see what happens in the story", said Kakashi as if it were obvious.  
>"Fine by me", said Naruto, placing his hands on the ground. Kakashi's one visible eye moved from the book to Naruto in interest.<p>

'**_Is he going to use some kind of jutsu?_**' thought Kakashi.  
>"Earthquake!" cried Naruto, and immediately the ground began to shake. Kakashi leapt into the air to dodge the attack as the ground around Naruto cracked slightly.<br>_**'Is that an Earth-style Jutsu?'**_ Kakashi asked himself, just as Naruto threw a kunai at him. Naruto grinned as a bell was cut from the string, only for the bell, along with Kakashi himself, to disappear in a puff of smoke, replaced by a neatly-chopped log.  
>"Dammit! Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?" said Naruto as he searched the area for Kakashi.<br>"Don't let your enemy get behind your back", said Kakashi's voice from behind Naruto. "Secret finger jutsu: One thousand years of Death!"  
>And with that, he poked Naruto in the posterior so hard it somehow sent him flying into the air.<br>"That wasn't a jutsu! You just poked me!" shouted Naruto as he got up off the ground.  
>Kakashi was about to say something but suddenly several kunai and shuriken stabbed into his side and knocked him off his feet. Naruto looked in the direction the projectiles had been thrown from to see Sasuke.<br>"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Naruto. "You just..."  
>He stopped suddenly when Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke to be replaced with another log.<br>"Not again!" cried Naruto. "Where'd he go now?"  
>"I think he went that way" said Hinata, emerging from the undergrowth. "But I don't think any of us are strong enough to get a bell off of<br>him..."  
>"Then maybe we could work together to get the bells", suggested Naruto.<br>"Like I'd need your help to get one", said Sasuke, before running off in the direction Hinata had mentioned.  
>"M-maybe we could still work together", suggested Hinata.<br>"There are only two bells", said Naruto. "Alright, that seems like a good idea".

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kakashi faced each other.  
>"I'm not like Naruto or Hinata", said Sasuke.<br>"Is that so?" said Kakashi. "Why don't you show me?"  
>Sasuke ran towards Kakashi and attempted to punch him, but Kakashi grabbed his arm. He spun round and attempted to kick Kakashi in the head, but Kakashi blocked the attack with his other arm. Both ninjas leapt back away from each other, and Sasuke began forming hand seals.<p>

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke, firing a large fireball from his mouth. Kakashi seemed to be engulfed in flames and burned to a crisp... until it turned out to be another log.  
><em><strong>'He can use Fire style Jutsu?'<strong>_ thought Kakashi, obviously surprised. _'Then again, it's not as strange as that Earth Jutsu Naruto used; I_ **_didn't even see him form any hand seals'_**  
>Sasuke realised Kakashi was right behind him just a second too late.<br>"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" announced Kakashi. Sasuke was pulled into the ground until he was buried up to the neck.  
>"You're right, Sasuke; you are different from Hinata and Naruto", said Kakashi, looking down at Sasuke's head. He looked fairly ridiculous buried like this with only his head showing. "But different isn't always better. In fact, I'd say that Naruto's jutsu are probably more impressive than yours".<br>"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" cried a voice. Kakashi looked round to see Naruto just in time to dodge a thin, sky-blue beam that Naruto fired from his mouth in a similar way to Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu.  
>The beam went on to hit a tree, freezing the bark solid.<br>_**'Ice?'**_ Kakashi thought to himself, clearly surprised.  
>"That's just the first one", said Naruto. "Psycho Cut!"<br>As he spoke, his eyes glowed and suddenly a tree next to Kakashi had a deep cut in it, as if someone had slashed it with a sword.  
>'<em><strong>Where did Naruto get all these jutsu?<strong>_' thought Kakashi. '_**And how did he...**_'  
>His thoughts were cut short as he noticed someone reaching for the bells from behind him.<br>"Trying to take the bells while I was concentrating on Naruto, were you?" said Kakashi, grabbing Hinata's hand as she reached for the bells.  
>"Ice Beam!" cried Naruto, firing another ice-blue beam at his sensei.<br>Kakashi only just managed to dodge the attack and he had to release Hinata's hand as he did so.  
>"Now I've got you! Psycho Cut!"<br>Naruto's eyes glowed again. Kakashi was about to perform another Substitution Jutsu, but suddenly found he couldn't.  
><em><strong>'Hinata must have blocked my chakra points when she was close'<strong>_,  
>thought Kakashi as the bells flew away from him and Hinata caught them<br>"Great job Naruto!" called Hinata, holding up the two bells.  
>"It was you who made it all work, Hinata", said Naruto.<p>

"Well, it looks like you learned what this exercise was about", said Kakashi.  
>"We did?" said Naruto.<br>Kakashi sighed. "Teamwork, Naruto", said Kakashi. "You worked together to get the bells from me, so you two have passed".  
>Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "As for you, you thought the others beneath you, so you..." he began, but he was interrupted.<br>"Sasuke was part of our plan too", lied Naruto.  
>"Is that so?" said Kakashi. "Well in that case, all three of you pass".<br>Kakashi really knew they were lying, but he said nothing about it. _**'With any luck, Sasuke could learn something from all this' **_he thought.

Later that day, Mewtwo heard the whole story from Naruto.  
>"So why didn't you let the Uchiha go back to the academy?" asked Mewtwo.<br>"I dunno, it just didn't feel right", said Naruto. "I guess if I hadn't, we wouldn't have had a full team for missions".  
>"I see", said Mewtwo. "Naruto, I'm going to be away for a while. I don't know how long, so don't bother asking".<br>"Why? What's going on?" asked Naruto.  
>"Something's... come up in my own world", said Mewtwo. "I gave a few matters to sort out".<br>"I thought you couldn't get back to your world", said Naruto.  
>"I've been making preparations for a long while now, and I should be able to go back now", said Mewtwo. "But I'll be back, I promise".<br>Naruto nodded. He had never heard Mewtwo "promise" anything before.  
>"One more thing before I go", said Mewtwo, taking out a small red and green box. "I want you to open this only when you have mastered<br>Psychic and Hyper Beam".  
>Naruto nodded and Mewtwo handed him the box before teleporting away.<p>

_**So here we are at the end of chapter 3, and now I have about 20 people who have "favourite'd" this story. Which, as I'm sure you guessed from**_  
><em><strong>the previous chapter, is a record for me. Thank you all. I would appreciate any reviews you may wish to send.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As for the move poll, the top votes are currently on Ice Beam, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam and Earthquake. Well, you can see three of those are<strong>_  
><em><strong>confirmed now (along with Psycho Cut and a few other moves to be revealed later), and Hidden Power is all but confirmed too. Any other<strong>_  
><em><strong>votes would be nice as well, especially seeing as how the bridge building arc is starting in the next chapter.<strong>_


	4. Chapter Bronzong

"I WANT A REAL MISSION!" yelled Naruto after returning from his most recent task: capturing the daimyo's wife's escaped pet cat, Tora - for the third time. He had already vowed that if he was sent to bring back that cat one more time he would Ice Beam it and bring it back frozen.  
>'<em>As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto has a point<em>', thought Sasuke. '_These missions are little more than chores_'  
>Iruka was about to shout at Naruto for speaking to the Hokage in such a way, but stopped when he saw the Hokage laughing.<br>"Naruto wants to prove himself", said the Hokage. "Not just to the village, but to someone else, too".  
>"Yeah, that's right", said Naruto. "How did you know?"<br>"You didn't think I was oblivious to your private training, did you?"  
>"Private training?" said Sasuke in surprise with a hint of jealousy.<br>"Yeah, Mewtwo-sensei trained me to use all those attacks I used against Kakashi-sensei in our survival exercises", said Naruto. "And a few others too".  
>"All right then", said the Hokage. "I'll give you a C-rank mission".<br>"Really? Cool!" said Naruto. "What is it?"  
>"You'll be bodyguards for our client, Mr Tazuna", said the Hokage. "Bring him in".<br>At this, a bearded, bespectacled man holding a bottle of liquor entered the room. "So those are the ninja who are supposed to protect me?" said Tazuna. "They look pathetic. And that one, the medium-height one with the idiotic look on his face. Am I supposed to believe that he's going to be my bodyguard?"  
>Naruto laughed until he realised that Sasuke was taller than him whilst Hinata was a little shorter.<br>"Let's see how you like my Ice B..." began Naruto, but Kakashi put a hand over the genin's mouth. "Naruto, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him", he said.

As the four ninja and one bridge-builder left the Leaf village (with Naruto celebrating the first time he had been outside the village)  
>none of them noticed four pairs of eyes watching them.<p>

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, does the land of waves have a ninja village?" asked Naruto as they walked.  
>"No, it does not", said Kakashi. "A small island nation like the land of waves would have little need for a ninja village".<br>Kakashi began to explain how there were many other ninja villages out there, but the five most powerful were each base in one of the Five  
>Great Nations, when Hinata suddenly told everyone to stop.<br>"What is it?" asked Naruto.  
>"I could have sworn I saw a... LOOK OUT!"<br>Naruto turned just in time to duck under an attack from a giant clawed gauntlet with a chain of shuriken attached. The man on whose arm the gauntlet was worn tried again to strike Naruto, but he leapt over the attack. Another similar figure who wore the same gauntlet, but on the other arm, ran at Sasuke, slashing with his huge metal claw, but Sasuke leapt back, firing his Fireball Jutsu at the attacker, who in turn dodged to the side. Sasuke threw a kunai to pin the chain between the gauntlets with a kunai. The two gauntlet-wielders closed in on Sasuke but he leapt, somehow standing with one foot on each gauntlet. Suddenly the two gauntlet-wearers yanked the kunai from the tree. Sasuke leapt back as they charged towards Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata leapt in the way to protect the bridge builder as they charged forward, but Kakashi burst from the ground behind them and pulled them into the ground.  
>"Earth style head-hunter jutsu!" said Kakashi, leaving them with only their heads emerging from the ground.<br>"Where were you?" asked Naruto.  
>"I was trying to find out if they were after Tazuna or us", said Kakashi. "If there are enemy ninja after you, then this is a B-rank mission or harder. We're beyond the scope of the missio..."<br>But his words were cut short as a huge sword embedded itself in a nearby a tree. A stranger wearing bandages on his lower face appeared, standing on the blade.  
>"Who is that guy?" asked Sasuke.<br>"That's..." said Kakashi, looking shocked.  
>"...Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist".<p>

_**I would like to apologise for the long time taken to update and the shortness of this chapter. Next one will be longer. **_

_**Don't forget to review and/or vote on the poll!**_


	5. Chapter Carvahna

"Kakashi Hatake, the leaf's Copy Ninja", said Zabuza. "We finally meet".  
>"Naruto, Sasuke, stay back", Kakashi warned. "He's not like those other two".<br>'What does Kakashi-sensei mean?' thought Hinata.  
>"I may even have to use my left eye", said Kakashi, raising his headband, revealing his left eye.<br>Immediately there was something different about this eye. The iris was red with three black comma-like marks circling the pupil.  
>"The Sharingan", said Zabuza. "Your trademark".<br>Suddenly, Sasuke started acting strangely. He looked like he was about to stab himself with a kunai, until Kakashi spoke out.  
>"Sasuke, calm down. I will not allow my comrades to die"<br>He turned to face his three pupils. "Trust me".  
>"Too late", said Zabuza's voice from behind him as the Zabuza on the sword dissolved into water. "It's OVER!"<br>But when he slashed at Kakashi, the jonin simply dissolved into water as Zabuza had. Kakashi held a kunai to his throat.  
>"So, you copied my water clone jutsu", said Zabuza. "You even had your clone deliver that speech".<br>"But it'll take more than that to trap me", said Zabuza, before he too dissolved.  
><em>'Another clone?<em>' thought Kakashi. _'Then where's the real one?'_  
>"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" cried Zabuza's voice from a nearby lake. Kakashi turned to see Zabuza standing on the water while a dragon made of water flew towards him. Kakashi leapt forward to dodge the attack, onto the surface of the lake.<br>"Now I've got you!" said Zabuza. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"  
>As he spoke, a dome of water formed around Kakashi, trapping him inside.<br>"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Naruto, about to run to help him, when Kakashi raised a hand.  
>"No Naruto! Get Tazuna out of here!" he cried, while Zabuza summoned a Water Clone.<br>"We can't just leave you!" shouted Naruto.  
>"Zabuza has to keep his hand in the dome in order to keep me trapped, and his Water Clone Jutsu has a limited range. You have to protect<br>Tazuna!"  
><em>'That's out of the question too<em>', thought Sasuke. _'If we ran, he would just kill Kakashi-sensei and come after us next. Either way, we're...''_  
>Naruto smiled. "Hey Sasuke! Hinata!" he called out. "I've got a plan".<br>He ran towards Zabuza's Water Clone with a kunai in one hand. At the last moment, as the water clone swung its sword at him, he darted round it, jumping over the giant sword at one point, then leapt to within a close proximity of the real Zabuza.  
>"Now I've got you!" said Naruto, his eyes glowing blue, before Zabuza kicked him back, skidding across the ground where Sasuke and Hinata<br>were standing.  
>"I'm not done yet!" said Naruto, throwing something to Sasuke, who caught it and unfolded it to reveal a large black shuriken. Sasuke threw the Shuriken at Zabuza.<br>"That shuriken's not going to work on me", said Zabuza, catching the shuriken in one hand.  
>He was somewhat surprised to see another, identical shuriken flying towards him. With both hands full, he couldn't catch the weapon, so he leapt over it.<br>"I told you that shuriken's not going to work on me".  
>Then, in a puff of smoke, the shuriken was gone, replaced with Hinata, who threw a kunai at him. Zabuza was forced to pull his hand from the water prison, freeing Kakashi, in order to dodge it.<br>"How did you..." began Zabuza.  
>"When I ran at Zabuza the first time, I wasn't planning to attack him", explained Naruto. "That was mostly a distraction so Hinata could use a transformation jutsu to turn into the second shuriken Sasuke threw"<br>"But how did Hinata and Sasuke know your plan immediately?" asked Kakashi.  
>"I just told them telepathically", said Naruto.<br>"You can do that?" said Kakashi, surprised.  
>"Yeah, and that's not all I did" said Naruto. "I also Disabled Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu so he won't be able to use it again for a while".<br>Zabuza began forming hand seals, which Kakashi mirrored exactly.  
>"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" they both said simultaneously. The two water dragons crashed into one another and cancelled each other out.<br>Zabuza and Kakashi began forming hand seals again. This time, Kakashi spoke first.  
>"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" said Kakashi, as a huge cyclone of water hit Zabuza. As Zabuza flew back against a tree, Kakashi appeared above him, standing on a higher branch.<br>"Can you... see into the future?" asked Zabuza.  
>"Yes", replied Kakashi. "This is your last battle".<br>But before Kakashi could do anything, two needles hit Zabuza in the neck.  
>The thrower appeared to be a masked figure who, judging from their height and proportions, couldn't have been much older than Naruto.<br>"Thank you for helping me in taking down this rogue ninja", said the masked stranger. "I am a hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist".  
>The hunter-nin picked up Zabuza's body and vanished a whirl of wind.<p>

_**I see this story is as popular as ever... Remember to vote on the poll!**_


	6. Chapter Farfetch'd

Two days after the encounter with Zabuza in the forest, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and Tazuna reached th Land of Wave.

The Bridge Builder had explained how a man called Gatou had taken over the island through a shipping monopoly, crushing anyone standing on his way. According to Tazuna, Wave was now a hellhole: the island was ridden with poverty, Gatou's men ruled the streets, and despair had overtaken the citizens. He told them his bridge was the island's only hope of breaking the shipping magnate's hold over it, connecting Wave to the mainland and revitalizing its economy.

According to Tazuna, the reason why he lied about the mission's danger was because the population couldn't afford paying for a B-Rank mission.

So of course Team 7 had accepted to help.

Now they were resting at Tazuna's house, waiting for Kakashi to recover. The jounin took upon himself to explain the role of hunter-nins to his students: hunting down rogue ninja, disposing of the remains to keep their former Village's secrets, well, secret. Dead men spill no beans.

"Hunter-nin always burn the body on site",Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "So I guess we got conned."

"But the hunter-nin we saw carried Zabuza's body away." Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Kakashi-sensei, you mean-"

"Exactly", Kakashi nodded with a serious expression. "The senbon needles that hunter used are usually not fatal unless they hit a vital spot - it could be the neck, but why not having destroyed the body on the spot? It probably put him in a state of fake death for a time. He didn't intend to kill Zabuza, but to save him."

_He seemed to be thinking something along those lines,_ Naruto pondered. _Why did I miss that?_"So Zabuza is most likely still alive somewhere out there... and he will return."

Kakashi nodded. "A little bit of extra training wouldn't go amiss right now."

"Training?" Naruto raised his head in surprise.

_**Next morning, in the forest near Tazuna's home**_

"So what kind of training will this be?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Tree climbing."

Silence. "What? Are you serious?" Naruto asked. This sounded too easy to be training. Kakashi was either seriously underestimating his genin, or just pulling a prank.

"One rule though." Kakashi extended his arms in a theatrical manner. "No hands."

"No hands?" Sasuke blinked. "That's..."

He shut his mouth once he saw Kakashi walking up a nearby tree. _Vertically_.

"Wow! Just... wow." Naruto grinned ear to ear. "How did you do it?"

"Because I'm a Spider-man. Nah, seriously, by balancing the chakra on the soles of your feet." Kakashi stayed standing on the tree's bark. "You have to get the balance right. Too little and your feet won't stick, and... you will crash. Too much and you'll break the wood beneath your feet. I'd suggest you start at a run until you get the hang of it"

"It's a good trick, but how will it help defeat Zabuza?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto had to admit the Uchiha had a point. Walking on trees wouldn't help much against the ruthless swordsman.

"It has everything to do with defeating Zabuza," Kakashi spoke, jumping and landing next to his students. "If you can perfect your chakra control, you can use it to master a wide range of jutsu."

_Ah... not learning a new technique, but using the ones we know better,_Naruto guessed.

Kakashi handed them each a kunai. "Make a mark on the tree to show how high you've gotten."

_**One hour later**_

Four beings watched from the shadows as Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata practiced tree climbing. "They're good. Must be Insect-types"

"I don't see mushrooms on their back Parasect. That would impair them."

"Oh, shut up Absol! Insects are awesome. We always kick your Dark-Type ass. And the mushrooms are for the plant-type!"

"WILL YOU KINDLY SHUT UP? OR MUST I USE THUNDERWAVE? OR JUST THUNDER?"

"You try and I use Sleep Powder. I'm not kidding."

"Her, guys, I think the big Cacturne noticed us-"

"By the way, you four may as well come out. I noticed you following us a few days ago," Kakashi said absentmindedly, making the creatures redden in surprise. "In term of discretion, I have seen better. Way better.

The three Genin paused their tree-climbing to watch as four grumbling creatures emerged from the trees.

That was the most ragtag group of animals _ever_.

The first was a gold fox-like being that stood on its hind legs. It had a red star on its forehead and carried a spoon. The second seemed to be a crustacean of some kind with a huge mushroom on its back. It had pupilless white eyes that made it hard to tell who or what it was looking at. It was incredibly creepy. The third was a creature that resembled a half white, half red sphere with a face. It had unusually small eyes compared to its large mouth, and it moved around by rolling.

But the last one was the strangest of them all. It had a white furry body and stood on all fours. Its pitch-black, catlike face had a small black circle above it, but most notable of all was a long horn on its left-hand side that resembled a scythe, curving up to a point above its head.

Yes, evolution was screwing with human sanity once again.

"So, what the hell are you?" Kakashi asked.

Immediately, the white and red thing started making screeching sounds, but a glare from the black-and-white creature stopped it. "KILLJOY," it grumbled, although none of the humans understood

_"We were sent here to aid Naruto Uzumaki,"_ said a voice in everyone's heads. The spoon creature tried to attract their attention.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kakashi replied slightly disturbed by the fact the thing was apparently a telepath. "What are you?"

_"I am a Kadabra, a creature from the same world as Mewtwo, our boss. The black and white beast is Absol, the mushroom thing is Parasect and the ball is Electrode."_

"Mushroom thing?"

_"What else?"_

"And you have come to aid Naruto?" Kakashi blinked. "Why?"

_"Master Mewtwo told us to."_ As if it explained everything.

"THAT AND WE ARE ON A VACATION. HAVE SEEN NO BEACH YET."

"Mewtwo-sensei sent you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if what they say is true, it should make protecting Tazuna a lot easier", Kakashi spoke. "But, really, Naruto, when you befriend some creepy insult to the animal reign, please inform beforehand."

"But how do we know we can trust them?" Sasuke pointed out. "Or that they're powerful enough to be of any use?"

"CAN I THUNDER HIM?"

_"You want a demonstration?"_ Kadabra waved his spoon as a challenge. _"Fine_ _then. If you can land even a single hit on me, I'll consider your_ _comment on our power relevant."_

Annoyed, Sasuke ran towards Kadabra, but suddenly found himself levitated into the air, hanging by one leg. He attempted to throw a kunai at the Psychic Pokemon, but Kadabra telekinetically stopped it in midair, the weapon falling uselessly to the ground.

_"Is that all you can do? If yes, I will eat you with my spoon for breakfast."_

Twitching, Sasuke decided he had had enough of this. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled. The fireball almost hit Kadabra, but he vanished before it made contact. Sasuke fell to the ground. He noticed Kadabra standing on a tree branch in the distance and threw another kunai at him, but the Psychic simply teleportd elsewhere.

_"Hasn't anyone told you never to let a foe get behind your back?"_Sasuke spun round to see the Pokemon standing right behind him. _"Kadabra's not so ZEN HEADBUTT!"_

Sasuke was sent tumbling back from the sneak attack, but quickly got back on his feet and leapt at Kadabra, spinning round and kicking at him in mid-air. Kadabra raised his hand to block the attack, but Sasuke managed to kick him in the face. The attack didn't even knock him back, but it was enough to leave a bruise.

_"You are more skilled than I expected, Sasuke Uchiha,"_ Kadabra admitted, turning to leave. _"Although I am resistant to Fighting attacks, you nevertheless landed a hit on me. I await orders now."_

"Well, some of you could guard Tazuna's family," Kakashi hopefully suggested. "Someone as unscrupulous as Gatou might try taking them hostages."

_"As you wish,"_ Kadabra said with a bow.


	7. Chapter Samurott

Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the bridge construction site just as Tazuna was talking to his workers. Many of them were quitting through fear of what Gatou would do to them.  
>"Kakashi! Sasuke! Hinata!" welcomed Tazuna. "Where's Naruto?"<br>"He was up late training, and hasn't come back yet", replied Kakashi. "I sent Absol out into the forest to find him".  
>"Absol?" asked Tazuna.<br>"Yeah, he's one of the four creatures that just turned up, asking to help out Naruto in some way", said Kakashi.  
>As soon as he said this, Kadabra and Electrode showed themselves.<br>"What are these things?" asked Tazuna.  
>"They've come to help Naruto", said Kakashi. "That's all we know, except that the gold one is a Kadabra and the red and white one is and Electrode, whatever those are<p>

"I'm not sure if I trust them", thought Sasuke to himself.

Naruto woke up to Absol nudging him.  
>"Guess I must have fallen asleep out here", said Naruto. Absol nodded.<br>It was then that Naruto noticed another figure in the forest.  
>"That's an unusual animal you have there", said the stranger.<br>"Huh? Oh yeah, I met him yesterday", said Naruto. "So what are you doing out here in the forest?"  
>"I'm collecting medicinal herbs", said the stranger. "What about you?"<br>"I'm just training so I can get stronger", said Naruto.  
>"I see", said the stranger. "Is there someone you want to protect?"<br>"Huh?" said Naruto.  
>"People become genuinely strong when they have something they want to protect", said the stranger.<br>Naruto thought about the stranger's words. "I guess you're right. Thanks miss!"  
>The stranger turned to walk away. "Oh, by the way, I'm a boy".<p>

Then he walked away, leaving Naruto looking shocked.

When Naruto and Absol got back to Tazuna's house, Hinata and Parasect were there (apparently Sasuke, Kakashi, Kadabra and Electrode were  
>guarding Tazuna and his workers).<br>"How was your training?" asked Hinata.  
>"I got all the way to the top!" said Naruto happily. "This training is no problem!"<br>"Training won't help", said a voice. It was a young boy in a white and blue hat.  
>"Inari, don't be rude", said Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. "These ninja and their...". She paused, trying to find the right words to describe the four Pokémon. "...friends came all the way out here to protect your grandpa! You should show them more respect!"<br>"Mum, don't you see? They're going to die! Gatou and his men will kill them!"  
>"Listen here, kid! This Blatou guy will be no match for a real hero like me!"<br>"There's no such thing as a hero", said Inari. "You're just full of stupid ideas!"  
>And with that he ran away to his room.<br>"What was that all about?" asked Naruto.  
>Later, when Tazuna and the others got back, Naruto told the bridge-builder about what had happened. Tazuna told them all about how a man called Kaiza who was like a father to Inari had saved the land of waves and been called a hero, but when he tried to stand up to Gatou, the businessman had crucified him.<p>

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata (accompanied by Absol and Parasect) came back to Tazuna's house late that night, having spent most of the day training.  
>"How was your training?" asked Kakashi.<br>"I think I've just about mastered the tree-climbing jutsu", said Naruto.  
>"You keep talking about all these things you can do but none of it will help!" shouted Inari. "You don't know anything about us, you're just butting in! You don't know what it's like to be alone"<br>You didn't need to be a mind-reader to tell what Naruto was thinking just then.  
>"Shut up", said Naruto. "Quit whining and complaining like some sorry little victim! You're nothing but a coward!"<p>

_**Sorry for another short chapter and for the long wait**_


	8. Chapter Electabuzz

Naruto awoke late the next morning. Shortly after the argument with Inari last night, Absol had led Naruto into the forest to show him a new technique, Razor Wind, and he had stayed up most of the night trying to perform it himself.  
>"Hey, where are Kakashi-sensei and the others?" he asked Tsunami.<br>"Your sensei and teammates left early so you could get some rest", said Tsunami. "Two of your animal friends went with them".  
>Naruto leapt out of bed, got dressed quickly and set off after the others, joined by Absol and Parasect shortly after leaving the building. Parasect made some clicking sounds, which Naruto translated using his mind-reading abilities.<br>"One of us should stay behind to protect Tazuna's family", said Parasect.  
>"Then you should be the one to do it", said Absol, also translated by Naruto. "You probably couldn't keep up with us anyway".<br>"True", said Parasect, turning back to the house.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Kadabra and Electrode were surrounded by mist.  
>"This must be that Hidden Mist Jutsu you told me about, Kakashi", said Kadabra, the only Pokemon amongst them who didn't need a translator, as he could speak telepathically. "It is much thicker than the mist many Pokemon use".<br>Eventually, two figures became visible -Zabuza and his masked accomplice.  
>"You've brought more allies this time, Kakashi", said Zabuza. "But it seems none of you are prepared for us. That student of yours is trembling".<br>"I'm trembling with excitement", said Sasuke.  
>The masked boy turned into a miniature tornado and quickly engaged Sasuke in battle, while Kakashi fought against Zabuza.<br>"Hinata, Electrode, defend Tazuna", instructed Kakashi. Hinata nodded while Electrode grumbled and started setting up a Light Screen.  
>Kakashi turned back to the battle with Zabuza to see the demon of the mist about to slash him in half before Kadabra's Psybeam knocked the blade from his hands. Zabuza leapt back and caught the blade before it hit the ground.<br>"You should have that creature of yours help your pupil in his fight", said Zabuza. "That weakling is no match for Haku".  
>Kakashi looked across to where Haku and Sasuke had been fighting. Now there appeared to be a large collection of rectangular mirrors<br>hovering around them.  
>"Don't underestimate them", said Kakashi. "Sasuke is the leaf village's top academy student, and Hinata is of the Hyuga main branch. And let's not forget Naruto, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja with training from one of the strongest Pokemon... whatever that is".<br>As if on cue, Naruto and Absol appeared.  
>"Just in the nick of time", said Naruto.<br>"Master Naruto! Absol!" said Kadabra. "It appears that the Uchiha boy could use your help".  
>Naruto nodded, then he and Absol ran towards one of the mirrors. When they got near, Naruto vanished while Absol ran around the outside of the mirrors, slashing at them with his horn.<br>"What's he planning?" asked Sasuke as he watched Absol's unusual behaviour.  
>"Exactly what I told him to", said Naruto's voice behind Sasuke, making him jump.<br>"How did you get in here!" asked Sasuke.

Parasect looked at the two thugs hanging each suspended by one leg from a tree.  
>"Let us down, you overgrown crustacean!" shouted one of them, a tattooed man with an eyepatch.<br>Parasect stared at them for a few seconds before shaking his head and releasing spores from his mushroom.  
>"Not again..." said both henchmen, before they fell asleep.<p>

"I teleported", said Naruto. "It's another move Mewtwo taught me".  
>"So why is Absol slashing the mirrors from the outside?"<br>"Well, I was hoping that shattering the mirrors would force him out of them, but they're tougher than I expected".  
>"I don't want to kill you", said Haku. An image of him could be seen on each of the mirrors. "But to protect Zabuza, I will act as a shinobi, and no matter what you do, you will not be able to defeat me"<br>'Are they clones?' thought Sasuke.  
>"No", said Naruto. "He's just moving between the mirrors really fast".<br>"True", said Haku. "The human eye cannot track my movements. There is no way you could keep up with me".  
>"You may be the fast one now, but not for long", said Naruto. "Trick Room!"<br>Sasuke and Haku immediately felt that something had changed, but neither of them were sure what it was. Then they noticed that the mirrors and the bridge were all misshapen and distorted

"Naruto, what did you just do?" asked Sasuke.  
>"I twisted the dimensions", said Naruto. "You won't be able to move quickly in these conditions".<p> 


	9. Chapter Glaceon

"I twisted the dimensions", said Naruto. "You won't be able to move quickly in these conditions".  
>"Is that so?" said Haku.<br>Naruto ran towards the mirror that Haku appeared to be inside, but somehow Haku was still able to strike before him, sticking several senbon in him before kicking him back.  
>"I thought you said he wouldn't be able to move fast in this space!" said Sasuke.<br>"I don't know how he's doing it, but he's somehow able to move quickly even in the Trick Room!" said Naruto. "It must be some kind of technique".

"It must be those mirrors!" said Sasuke.  
>"Well, they're made of ice!" said Naruto. "Why don't you just melt them with your fireball Jutsu?"<br>"Hinata, why don't you go and help Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Kadabra. "Absol and myself shall defend Tazuna".  
>Hinata nodded, and ran over to the dome of mirrors, where Sasuke had just attempted to melt the mirrors with Fire style jutsu, to no avail.<br>As she stepped inside the boundaries of Naruto's Trick Room, the bridge seemed to distort and twist.  
>"Byakugan!" said Hinata. The veins around her eyes became more pronounced.<br>"What can you see, Hinata?" asked Naruto.  
>"You know about the Byakugan?" said Sasuke, obviously surprised.<br>"Sure!" said Naruto. "Mewtwo-sensei told me all about the Byakugan and the Sharingan and a whole bunch of other bloodlines".  
><em>And how does this "Mewtwo" know of the Sharingan? <em>thought Sasuke. _If I ever meet him..._

Outside the mirrors and the Trick Room, Zabuza had been trapped by Kakashi's ninja hounds.  
>"This is my one and only original technique", said Kakashi, electricity surging around his hand with a sound that sounded strangely like birds tweeting. "Lightning Blade!"<br>Haku suddenly stopped his fight against Naruto and Sasuke and the mirrors shattered as he ran to save Zabuza. Kakashi ran towards Zabuza at Incredible speed, but it wasn't Zabuza he hit. At the last second, Electrode got in the way. The Electric Pokémon was send flying back and almost fell over the edge of the bridge and into the water, but Kadabra caught him with his telekinesis at the last second.  
>"Electrode, why did you save Zabuza?" asked Kadabra (in his own language)<br>"I... didn't... mean to... I just wanted to warn Kakashi... there were a whole bunch of... men with weapons... coming... didn't mean to..."  
>Electrode fainted. Kadabra felt glad the attack hadn't hit himself or Absol. Electrode being an electric type, he had resisted the attack. Such an attack could have killed a human or a non-electric-resistant<br>Pokémon.  
>"These must be Gatoh's men", said Kakashi.<br>Sure enough, at the front of the host of armed thugs stood a short man wearing round sunglasses and carrying a cane.  
>"Gatoh?" said Zabuza in confusion. "Why are you here? And who are all these thugs?"<br>"I'm afraid there's been a change of plan", said Gatoh. "You die right here on this bridge".  
>"What?" said Zabuza in surprise.<br>"You're too expensive. It's easier if you're off the payroll", said Gatoh. "Of course, even these thugs cost something, so if you'd kill a few of them before you die it..."  
>He stopped when he noticed he wasn't standing on the ground any more.<br>"Wha? Hey! Put me down!" he yelled, but Kadabra shook his head, before telekinetically turning the tycoon upside-down and dropping him on his head, knocking him out.  
>"What is that thing?" asked one of the thugs, terrified.<br>"I have no idea", said another, clearly not as scared. "Let's get them!"  
>About half the thugs ran towards Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Absol, Kadabra and the unconscious Electrode, but they stopped when a crossbow bolt embedded itself in front of them. The townsfolk, it seemed, had gathered to fight off the large group of armed men.<br>"If you want to get to the village, you'll have to go through us first", said Inari, who was the one holding the crossbow. Parasect was beside him at the front of the group.  
>"I guess I have enough chakra for this", said Kakashi. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"<br>At least fifty copies of Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.  
>"Looks like our fight is over, Kakashi", said Zabuza. "I'm not in Gatoh's employ anymore; Tazuna is safe. I have no quarrel with you".<br>He pointed his huge sword at Gatoh's thugs. "These guys on the other hand..."  
>Facing the hired goons now were about fifty shadow clones, an army of villagers, five other ninja including Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist, and four creatures the likes of which they had never even heard of. You couldn't blame them for running away.<br>"Well, that's that taken care of", said Kakashi.  
>"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Zabuza, gesturing to Gatoh, who had just regained consciousness.<br>"Perhaps we should..." began Kakashi, but Gatoh had barely gotten to his feet and moved a few steps before a bizarre creature slashed him across the chest. What little of its body wasn't covered in curved metal blades resembled red and black armour, with gold trim on the helmet.  
>"What is that?" asked Naruto. The creature turned its head to face him, then dashed away.<p>

_**So, here we are at the ninth chapter. I know what you're thinking, "Zabuza and Haku surviving isn't exactly a very original change from  
>canon, and nearly everyone does that". Well, you see, the reason that I did this is because <strong>_

_**A: I don't think I could live up to the canon with the emotion of that scene, and**_

_**B: I'll come back to them later.  
>The next arc coming up is when the fun really starts. How will Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and the others fare when the Chuunin exams begin?<strong>_


	10. Chapter Hitmonlee

"So Gatoh was killed by this creature" said the Third Hokage after Kakashi had given his mission report. "And you didn't get a clear look at it?"  
>Kakashi shook his head. "Parasect agreed to track it and find out whether it was working for anyone".<br>"I see", said the Hokage. "And what of Zabuza and Haku?"  
>"By the time we left they were already gone", said Kakashi. "I would like to see these other creatures that came to your aid", said the Hokage.<br>"Of course" said Kakashi. "I'll call them in now".

A few minutes later, Naruto, Absol, Kadabra and Electrode were in front of the Hokage's desk.  
>"These are fascinating creatures, these 'Pokémon'", said the Hokage, studying the three Pokémon before him. "I would like to learn more<br>about their kind".  
>Kadabra nodded. "I can tell you all you need to know, but it may take a while, as there is a lot to be said about our kind".<br>"Is that so?" said the Hokage.  
>Kadabra nodded. "There are around 700 confirmed species of Pokémon, although many of these are evolutionary families. I don't simply mean<br>they share an ancestor, I mean they literally transform into another kind of Pokémon under certain conditions, usually through gaining  
>experience".<br>"I see", said the Hokage. "Naruto, I presume you have heard most of this from Mewtwo"  
>Naruto nodded.<br>"Then you may leave if you wish".  
>Naruto, Absol and Electrode left the room as Kadabra went on to explain Pokémon types.<p>

Naruto and the two Pokémon went to the training field to practice a few techniques. Naruto was surprised to find the flying-type moves  
>Absol knew, such as Air Slash, came to him easier than some of the moves Mewtwo had been teaching him.<br>"Well, I don't know much about it, but when Pokémon use moves that are of their own type, they find them stronger and easier to use than a  
>Pokémon of another type", said Absol. (Naruto had developed the ability to understand what the Pokémon said by using a form of mild<br>telepathy). "Maybe you're a flying type".

"What unusual creatures" said an unfamiliar voice. Naruto looked around to see a boy about a year older than him wearing what appeared  
>to be a green wetsuit, orange leg warmers and white wraps around his hands, along with a red leaf headband worn round his waist as a belt.<br>His hair was black and shiny and he had unusually bushy eyebrows.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked Naruto.  
>"My name is Rock Lee, handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf village", he said. "Would you like to spar with me?"<br>Naruto thought about it for a second or two. "Alright, sounds like fun".  
>"Excellent!" said Lee. "Here I come!"<br>Lee ran straight towards Naruto at speeds faster than Haku's without his mirrors. Naruto ducked to avoid a spinning kick. He continued from here by launching a series of high-speed Taijutsu attacks. Naruto tried to activate his Trick Room, but Lee easily managed to kick him  
>back against a tree before he had a chance.<br>"Ice beam!" said Naruto, firing a light blue beam at Lee, but he easily dodged it. Naruto fired another beam at the ground, freezing a  
>patch of earth in front of him as Lee ran towards him. Lee nearly slipped on the ice, but regained his balance to see Naruto fire a<br>multicoloured beam of light from his hand, sending him skidding back across the ice.

"Psybeam, nice!" said Absol, watching the battle from a tree (as a Dark type, he didn't want to get in the way of Lee's Taijutsu). Lee came to rest just in front of the posts Kakashi threatened to tie Naruto and the others to, before leaping back onto his feet and running towards Naruto.  
>"Leaf Whirlwind!" said Lee, launching a sweeping kick. Naruto leapt up onto a tree branch before jumping over Lee's head and landing behind<br>him. However, Lee was able to spin round and kick Naruto before the Jinjuuriki could attack from behind. Naruto only just managed to block  
>the attack, and was unable to block Lee's follow-up attack, which sent him flying into the air.<br>"Lee! That's enough!"  
>Lee and Naruto stopped sparring as a man who looked like an older clone of Lee stepped out from the surrounding forest, followed by<br>Kakashi.  
>"Gai-sensei, were you watching this whole time?" asked Lee.<br>"I was having a round against my eternal rival Kakashi and I heard you fighting his student", said the man, now identified as Gai.  
>"Gai-sensei, I want you to know that I wasn't going to use the Lotus technique", said Lee.<br>"That's good", said Gai. "Just had to be sure you weren't going to break the conditions I gave you".  
>"Who are these guys, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.<br>"This is Gai, he's an old friend of mine", said Kakashi. "And I see you've met his student, Rock Lee". Naruto nodded.  
>"We will meet again, Naruto Uzumaki", said Lee as he and Gai left, apparently to run five laps around the village. "In the Chuunin Exams".<br>Naruto nodded. "See you then, Lee!"  
>And Lee and his sensei left, saying something about the power of youth.<p> 


	11. Chapter Joltik

It was only a few weeks after his return from the Land of Waves that Naruto started hearing people talking about the upcoming Chuunin  
>Exams. Soon after that, visitors from other Hidden Villages began arriving in the Hidden Leaf.<p>

Hinata often seemed to be hiding somewhere around the training field where he often went to train (he would have used Mewtwo's lair, but he never actually found out where it was, making teleporting to it impossible) and he would occasionally see Kakashi around the town,  
>never without his favourite book, but Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke around the village at all since the Wave mission.<p>

When the exams finally came, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were one of the six Hidden Leaf Genin teams entered. The others were their classmates in teams Eight and Ten, Lee and his teammates Neji and Tenten, and some other guys none of them recognised.

The first test was a written exam. Getting caught reading another person's notes warranted instant disqualification for the cheater's  
>whole team. There was also to be a tenth question, only to be revealed in the last ten minutes. You could opt out of the last question,<br>disqualifying your whole team, but if you chose to attempt the tenth question and failed, your entire team was disqualified and could never  
>attempt the Chuunin exams again.<p>

Naruto, however, was fairly confident no-one could tell when he was mind-reading others. First, he read Shikamaru's mind. Shikamaru always  
>seemed to score highest on mental tests (when he could be bothered) and Naruto was fairly certain he would get the answers right. He<br>considered reading the examiner's mind to find out the tenth question and its answer early, but decided not to. Shikamaru either couldn't  
>tell he was being mind-read or considered trying to stop Naruto reading his mind "a drag" and let him read his answers. The examiner<br>seemed to be another matter entirely.  
>As it turned out, the tenth question wasn't really a question at all; the test had been to see who could gather information discreetly, so<br>anyone who had gotten this far without getting caught or bailing out on the last question had passed.  
>"The second exam will take place in the Forest of Death tomorrow", said the examiner.<p>

_**This chapter is Chapter Joltik, and, for those of you who haven't already guessed, the Pokémon for the title was chosen for its size. Barring the typo in the Pokémon handbooks saying Sunkern is only one inch tall (while the games say one foot), Joltik is the smallest Pokémon, just as this is the shortest chapter of The Psychic Jinjuuriki. So why did I publish it as a chapter at all?**_

_**Several reasons, the most prominent being:**_

_**The next chapter will be too long otherwise, given what I'm planning to put in it**_

_**I wanted to get the Chuunin exams underway, but there wasn't much difference in how things happen at this point, other than the fact Naruto can actually answer the questions**_

_**I'd been meaning to name my shortest chapter after the smallest of Pokémon for a while now, and now that the shortest chapter is out of the way, you can look forward to good, long chapters from here on. **_

_**As a point added now that I'm reposting this chapter (correcting the formatting problem that apparently "made people's eyes bleed" (sorry with that), I should note Joltik is no longer the unparalleled smallest Pokémon (it's tied with Flabebe). If you see a "Chapter Flabebe" in future, don't expect it to be long...**_

_**Until next time...**_


	12. Chapter Arbok

_**I decided to spice up the preliminaries a little and accept a few OC's! I'll give you the template at the end of the chapter. I'll be taking one extra team, so the three OC's I like most from those posted shall appear in the preliminary rounds. I can't promise they'll show up that much from then on, but at the very least I won't be a jerk and kill them all off.**_  
><em><strong>So here's Chapter 12.<strong>_

The second exam took place in a deep forest ominously entitled the "Forest of Death". The instructor, a young woman called Anko, informed  
>them that they would each be given a scroll with the symbol for either Earth or Heavens on it, and that they had to make it to the tower in<br>the centre of the forest within three days carrying both a Heavens and an Earth Scroll.  
>"But wait a minute", asked Sakura. "Doesn't that mean only half the teams can pass?"<br>'Well that's stating the obvious', thought Naruto.  
>"Yes, that's correct", said Anko. "But no-one expects nearly as many as that to make it".<p>

"Can you tell me anything about the place where we are going?" said one of the two cloaked figures as they glided through the forest. "Or  
>at least why we are wearing these cloaks".<br>"The cloaks are to avoid drawing attention to us", said the other. "And as for where we are going..."

Soon, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were deep into the forest. They had managed to get this far without coming into conflict with any other  
>squads. This meant they were still all in good health, but also that they were still missing a Heavens scroll.<br>"Get down!" warned Sasuke as several kunai flew towards them, hitting the trees behind them with a thunk. Naruto looked up into the trees to see a Hidden Grass ninja wearing a thick purple rope as a belt.  
>"Alright! Another team!" said Naruto. "Psycho Cut!"<br>The tree branch the grass ninja had been standing on was cut from the tree, but the grass ninja vanished. The three Leaf Genin spun round to  
>see that the ninja was now behind them.<br>"Now, let's begin... With our lives at stake!" said the strange ninja.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Naruto. "Psybeam!"  
>The rainbow-coloured beam hit the grass ninja in the face, knocking her to the ground...<br>...where she dissolved slowly into mud.  
>"A mud clone", said Sasuke.<br>A group of snakes sprang from nowhere, constricting around Sasuke, as the grass ninja appeared again, and sinking out of the ground.  
>"Let's make this interesting", she said, forming hand seals.<br>"Summoning Jutsu!"  
>A gigantic brown snake appeared in a puff of smoke before lunging at Naruto, who dodged to the side.<br>_A Summoning Jutsu, an attempted genjutsu, Mud Clone jutsu and superb dodging reflexes?_ thought Naruto. _This clearly isn't an ordinary_  
><em>Genin<em>.  
>Naruto read his opponent's mind, but what he found came as quite a shock.<p>

For a start, this was no grass Genin. They had actually killed a grass ninja and were now wearing their skin. Their appearance in the Chuunin  
>exams was also questionable, since they were actually well above Jonin in skill level. In fact, as far as Naruto was able to read, their<br>power was...  
>...comparable to Mewtwo.<br>"Sasuke, Hinata, we have to get out of here", said Naruto, with a tone of urgency. "This guy isn't a Genin competing in the exams. He's  
>stronger than any of us, stronger than even Kakashi-sensei!"<br>Naruto used his Psybeam to blast the snakes off Sasuke and the three of them ran away from the bizarre snake-man, but the huge brown snake from before curved around in front of them and blocked their escape.  
>"Leaving so soon?" said the snake ninja, in an entirely different<br>voice which Naruto suspected was his true voice. But he didn't get a chance to do much else before the snake swallowed him whole.  
>"Naruto!" shouted Hinata.<br>"It's too late for him now", said the snake ninja.  
>"Psychic!" shouted a voice from inside the snake. The snake seemed to temporarily go insane, its tail smashing the surrounding trees, before<br>it finally opened its mouth and Naruto leapt out, just in time to stop a second snake from crushing Sasuke with its sheer weight by using his  
>Earthquake to knock it off balance then attacking it with Ice Beam.<p>

A smaller snake wrapped around Naruto's waist and pulled him in front of the snake ninja.  
>"Yes, I've heard of you, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinjuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox", he said. "In the future you'll be crucial to my plans, but right<br>now you're just in the way"  
>He raised a hand glowing with chakra, and thrust it into the seal on Naruto's stomach. "Five-Pronged Seal!"<br>Naruto screamed in pain before he was thrown aside, crashing into a tree and falling to the ground.  
>"Your turn, Sasuke".<br>Sasuke was paralysed with fear. There was nothing he could do to fight this guy...  
>"Foolish little brother..." said a red-eyed figure in Sasuke's memory.<br>'No!', thought Sasuke to himself. 'If I can't defeat this guy, I'll never be able to defeat... him'  
>"Sharingan!" shouted Sasuke, his eyes turning red with black marks.<br>They resembled Kakashi's Sharingan eye, except each had only two marks where Kakashi's eye had three.  
>"Yes", said the snake-man, as if he had just seen what he had been searching for the whole time. "Those eyes, they're just like Itachi's!".<br>"What do you know about Itachi?" demanded Sasuke.  
>The man laughed an ominous laugh.<br>His neck extended out and he bit Sasuke in the neck.  
>"What did you do to me?" asked Sasuke as a mark resembling three of the marks in a Sharingan eye appeared.<br>"A gift", said the man. "My name is Orochimaru. If you want power, seek me out".  
>And the man turned to leave the area as Sasuke lost consciousness and fell from the branch he had been standing on.<p>

**_So that's chapter 12, or Chapter Arbok. And here's the template:_**  
><strong><em>Name: Speaks for itself. No Uchihas, no Uzumakis, no Namikazes, and no Senjus<em>**  
><strong><em>Age: Again, speaks for itself. Remember that this is the Chuunin exams. At this point, most will be around 12-13 at this point, but I<em>**  
><strong><em>might bring them back post-timeskip<em>**  
><strong><em>Appearance: Again, speaks for itself.<em>**  
><strong><em>Personality: Describe their personality.<em>**  
><strong><em>Elemental affinity: Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind or Earth. You can have a mix if you wish.<em>**  
><strong><em>Jutsu: Favourite or unique jutsu. Don't overdo it.<em>**  
><strong><em>Bloodlines: Again, don't overdo it. No Rinnegan users, for example<em>**  
><strong><em>Other notes: Anything else you'd like to mention.<em>**

**_Three of them appear in chapter 14._**  
><strong><em>Next time, we'll see two battles in the forest of death before the Chuunin Exam preliminaries begin. And also who the two cloaked guys are and where they're going. See you then. <em>**


	13. Chapter Exploud

_**Hello again  
>So far I have received two OC's, we shall see them in the next chapter, along with another OC. I might also replace Kabuto's teammates with a second OC team if I get enough applicants.<strong>_

Anyway, on with the chapter!

The two cloaked figures looked up at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village.  
>"Is this the village you spoke of?" asked one figure. "It doesn't appear as hidden as I imagined".<br>"It's here", said the second figure. "Come on, there's someone we have to meet with".

With Naruto and Sasuke unconscious, Hinata had hidden them in the space under a large tree's roots and currently taking care of them and  
>waiting for them to regain consciousness.<br>She looked round quickly when she heard footsteps approaching. Three ninja wearing Hidden Sound headbands were approaching.  
>The first had spiky black hair and a headband with metal guards that extended down either side of his head. The second was a girl with long<br>dark hair. But it was the third member of this team who really stood out.  
>His entire face minus one eye was covered in bandages, and his sleeves were so long they went down well past his hands. He also stood in an unusual way, hunched over, his arms hanging by his sides with his head tilted to one side.<br>"Wh-what do you want?" stuttered Hinata. "I-if your after our scroll..."  
>"Scroll?" said the bandaged one, who seemed to be their leader, raising a hand. "You mean like these?"<br>He dropped a collection of Heavens and Earth scrolls onto the ground.  
>Hinata gasped.<br>"We're here for Sasuke Uchiha", said the leader. "Stand aside, would you?"  
>"What do you want with him?" asked Hinata.<br>"Does it matter?" said the spiky-haired boy. "If you don't move, then we're going to have to make you move..."  
>He raised both his hands. Both of them had holes in them, as if there were some kind of tubes through his arms.<br>"Slicing Sou..." he began, before he was suddenly hit by something which shattered the forehead protector on his headband. The source of  
>the attack landed beside Hinata, who rubbed her eyes in disbelief.<br>There was no mistaking the creature that faced the three Sound ninja now.  
>The curved metal blades covering its body, the bladed hands, the red and black armour...<p>

It was the creature that killed Gatoh.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the leader of the sound trio.  
>The creature said nothing and dashed towards them.<br>"Well, whatever you are, you're dead now", said the bandaged ninja, lunging forward with his gauntlet, which released a piercing sound,  
>but it had no real effect on the metal-coated creature, who slashed at the gauntlet and left a deep gash in it before he was blasted to the<br>side by a Slicing Sound wave.  
>"Now that that annoyance is out of the way..." began the ninja with the holes on his hands.<br>"...we'll return to our primary task", finished the female in the group. "Killing Sasuke Uchiha".  
>"N... No... Stay back!", said Hinata.<br>The red and black creature suddenly darted out of nowhere towards the sound wave-firing ninja, but he managed to step to the side just in  
>time to dodge a slashing attack.<br>But instead of turning to fight him, the creature ran on. He slashed through a tree with ease before launching the top of the tree towards  
>the three sound ninja. They jumped out of the way and their bandaged leader managed to grab hold of the metallic creature.<br>"Persistent little beast, aren't you?" he said, before throwing the creature to the side. "Finish him, Zaku".  
>"With pleasure", replied the hole-handed ninja, placing but his hands on the creature's head. "Slicing..."<br>Suddenly, he was knocked aside by a small, fast, white object which turned out to be a small puppy.  
>"Akamaru!" said a familiar voice.<br>"Kiba?" said Hinata in surprise.  
>"Is this your mutt?", asked Zaku, throwing the puppy to Kiba, who caught him.<br>"Yeah, that's right. What of it?" said Kiba.  
>"That mangy..." began Zaku, before he noticed something unusual.<p>

He was covered in small black beetles. They were crawling all over him.

"What are these things?" he cried.  
>"Zaku, get a grip", said the leader. "They're just beetles".<br>"Yes", said another voice, a calm, quiet voice. "They are beetles. But these beetles are able to feed on your chakra".  
>"What?" said Zaku in surprise.<br>The speaker was another genin wearing black glasses and a top with a collar that covered the lower half of his face. From what they could  
>see of him, however...<br>_He has bugs crawling out of him, like a human hive_, thought Zaku.  
><em>This guy's a freak show!<em>  
>"Now let Sasuke and the others go and give us your scrolls or your teammate gets it!" said a third voice. It came from a pink-haired girl<br>holding a kunai to the throat of the female sound ninja. She appeared to be phasing out of a tree behind her.  
>"Sakura!" said Hinata.<br>"How did she get there without us noticing?" asked Zaku.  
>"It's called Genjutsu, idiots", said Sakura.<br>"Now let..."  
>"We heard you the first time", said the leader. "Now go ahead"<br>"What?" said Sakura and Hinata in surprise. The Sound girl took advantage of Sakura's shock to pull her from the tree and threw her to  
>Zaku, who kicked her a few times before his leader held up a hand for him to stop as he saw Sasuke get to his feet.<br>Except now he had black marks down one side of his face.

_A curse mark?_, thought the sound trio's leader. _Why would Lord Orochimaru..._  
>"Sakura..." he said, his voice full of malice. "Who did this to you?".<br>Sakura didn't say anything, but Sasuke still looked to Zaku. "You did, didn't you?"  
>Zaku raised his arms, but Sasuke was too fast, getting behind him before he could launch his trademark sound waves.<br>"You seem fairly proud of these arms..." said Sasuke, placing a foot on Zaku's back while holding both his arms.  
>Sakura could barely watch as Zaku cried out, horrific breaking sounds coming from his arms.<br>"Sasuke, stop!" shouted Sakura, holding on to him from behind.  
>The marks faded from Sasuke's face and he dropped Zaku, the three sound ninja fleeing the site immediately after.<p>

Two cloaked figures entered the Hokage's office.  
>"Ah, it's you, Mewtwo" said the Third Hokage as they approached. "You requested to speak with me?"<br>"Yes", said Mewtwo, lowering his hood. "I have come to warn you of events that are now in motion. But first of all, I should introduce my  
>accomplice".<br>The second being lowered its hood, revealing a red creature with a blue face. Its hands were also bright red and blue.  
>"Greetings, Lord Hokage. I am Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon", it said.<p>

_**And so another chapter ends. I still need 3-4 extra OCs for the preliminary round. There will be a team from the leaf, and another team, possibly from the Waterfall village. **_

_**EXT CHAPTER: We see the first two rounds of the preliminaries, as well as a little more as to what Mewtwo and Deoxys are doing here in the Leaf Village.**_


	14. Chapter Machop

_**I'm back!**_

_**I didn't get enough OCs to fill a pair of teams, so I created two of my own.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The Psychic Jinjuuriki 14

Considering that the Sound Team left behind a few of the scrolls they had shown them, it had been simple enough for squads seven and eight to take a scroll each. When Naruto woke up, Hinata explained what had happened while he was unconscious.  
>The creature who had helped them was also having its wounds treated at the time. Naruto was able to translate that it was a Pokémon known as a Bisharp and that it "travelled the world enforcing justice", as it put it. However, Naruto was unable to read any more from its mind. Bisharp explained that Dark-type Pokémon like himself were immune to Psychic powers and only allowed mind-readers to read what they chose. (Naruto was faintly aware that this meant Absol could do the same thing).<br>After Naruto and Bisharp had recovered, the extended group (Shino had stated that it would be mutually beneficial for them to travel in a group considering that both teams had the required Earth and Heavens scrolls) set off for the central tower.  
>When they got there, Teams Seven and Eight split up, and Bisharp managed to sneak away at some point as well. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke agreed to open the two scrolls. In a puff of smoke, a familiar Chuunin appeared.<br>"Hey there", said Iruka cheerily.  
>"Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto happily.<br>"I see you guys made it past the second test. Congratulations!"

After catching up with Iruka, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke met Kakashi on their way to the room they had been told to go to at the centre of the tower explaining about what had happened with Orochimaru and the mark on Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi looked troubled by this, but said nothing as he led them to the room where they would be doing the next part of the exam.  
>They entered a large round stone area of some kind surrounded with watchstands. Seven other teams had already arrived, amongst them teams<br>Eight and Ten. Lee was also there, alongside a girl with brown hair tied in buns and a boy with long dark hair and pale eyes that looked startlingly similar to Hinata's.  
>There was also a fifth team from the Hidden Leaf, consisting of a boy with unusual gold eyes and upright tall green hair that tilted slightly to the left, a girl with brown hair wearing her headband as a blindfold and a silver-haired boy with a sword almost as large as Zabuza's on his back.<br>The sound team that had attacked them in the forest of death was there, Dosu's sonic arm device seemingly repaired since when Bisharp slashed through it. There was also a team from the Waterfall village and another from the Hidden Sand, which included a boy in a black outfit complete with a hood with pointed "ears" and face paint with a large bandaged object on his back, a girl with a huge fan on her back, and a red-haired boy with a huge gourd on his back who gave Naruto an  
>ominous feeling...<br>The Hokage then entered the room in front of the twenty-four assembled genin, accompanied by two other ninja. One wore a blue bandana and had brown hair that covered his left eye, while the other wore a heavy black coat with unusually wide sleeves that, together with the hat he was wearing, covered his entire body. His headband seemed to be built into the collar of his coat.  
>The Hokage then congratulated the genin on passing the first two tests before the man in the bandana (amongst a lot of coughing) informing them that the third test would be decided by one-on-one combat in a few weeks time. However, now they would have preliminary rounds to reduce the numbers before the main event. The Hokage then gave a speech about how the genin were fighting for the reputation of their villages, before a blue screen behind him started flicking through<br>randomly generated names

"Sasuke Uchiha versus Chikyu Kusado", said the proctor, reading from the screen when the names stopped.  
>"You're up, Sasuke", said Naruto.<br>Kakashi took Sasuke aside to say a few words to him. With his telepathy, Naruto managed to pick up on Kakashi warning Sasuke not to use too much chakra, and to avoid using his Sharingan.  
>Sasuke walked onto the field and faced his opponent, a Waterfall genin with spiky blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. He wore a short sleeved white t-shirt with the hidden Waterfall village symbol on it, while his other clothes were black.<br>Neither of them said anything, so the proctor announced the start of the match.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.  
>"Earth Style: Earth Spear" said his opponent.<br>Sasuke was forced to jump to the side at the last second to dodge a rock spear that burst from the ground near him, severely affecting his aim. The fireball hit the wall behind Chikyu.  
>Sasuke was about to activate his Sharingan, but he remembered Kakashi's warning.<br>"Earth Style: Earth Trap!"  
>Suddenly, Sasuke found himself imprisoned in a solid dome of earth.<p>

"How am I supposed to get out of this without using my Sharingan?"  
>Sasuke asked no-one in particular.<p>

_**And the preliminaries have begun! Will Sasuke be able to beat this Chikyu guy? Who will Naruto be facing? All that and more next chapter!**_

_**In other news, check out the new poll, it's very important for TPJ Shippuden, I'd love to hear your opinions. **_


	15. Chapter Zangoose

Sasuke tried to punch and kick his way through the earth wall, but it had little effect. Sasuke sighed. There was no way he could get out by sheer blunt force. Kakashi's warning temporarily forgotten, he started forming hand seals.  
>"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" he said, blasting the walls with fire.<br>"Forget it", said Chikyu outside the wall. "If you keep using fire jutsu, you'll only succeed in burning up all the oxygen in there and suffocating".  
>"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke. It did appear he was right though - the wall looked no different after the fireball hit it than it did before.<br>Sasuke felt annoyed at the fact that he had no jutsu that could be used to break out of a simple dome like this.  
>"I guess I'll have to use my Sharingan", said Sasuke, his eyes turning red with black marks. As soon as they did, though, he felt a burning pain in his shoulder...<p>

Suddenly, a hand burst out of the dome.  
>"Finally!" said Naruto, but Hinata looked worried. Looking more closely, Naruto could see black marks on the hand.<br>"What's up with Sasuke?" asked Naruto as Sasuke broke out of the prison.  
>"I... I don't know", said Hinata. "But those marks appeared on him in the Forest of Death and...".<br>Chikyu started forming hand seals but before he could finish, Sasuke knocked him back and pinned him against the wall.  
>"Fire style..." began Sasuke, before inhaling. Chikyu and Sasuke were literally about an inch from each other. This jutsu would hit Chikyu straight in the face over point-blank range...<br>"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?" yelled Naruto.  
>Sasuke suddenly came to his senses just as Chikyu managed to pull a paper bomb. Sasuke leapt back as Chikyu lit the paper bomb, but, as it turned out, it was just a piece of paper decorated to look like a paper bomb. Sasuke also spotted just in time that another Earth Prison was forming round him. He ran towards Chikyu and kicked him into the air, before leaping up after him and delivering an aerial Taijutsu combo on the Waterfall genin.<p>

"Barrage of Lions!" he cried, as Chikyu fell to the ground.  
>"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!"<br>As Chikyu's teammates came down to see if he was OK, Kakashi took Sasuke aside.

"We need to talk about that mark on your shoulder", he said.

"Sakura Haruno vs Temari"  
>The pink-haired girl from Team 8 stepped into the arena, followed by her opponent, the blonde girl from the Hidden Sand team.<br>"Begin!" announced the proctor.  
>Immediately, Sakura tossed a few kunai at Temari, but she pulled the fan off her back, opened it and deflected the kunai with a blast of<br>air that knocked Sakura off her feet.

Sakura got back on her feet and formed a few hand seals. "Fire Style: Flame fist Fury!" she said, her fists igniting in two bursts of flame. She leapt towards her opponent, but was knocked back against a wall by another gale stirred up by Temari's fan.  
>"Lightning style: Thunderball Blitz Jutsu!" she said, forming a ball of lightning in her hand and throwing it into the air. While many bolts of energy struck the ground, Temari easily dodged them and deflected the kunai Sakura threw as well, before hitting Sakura with another blast of air, sending her crashing against a wall and knocking her unconscious.<br>"Winner: Temari!" announced the proctor.

"I... I didn't know Sakura knew so many powerful jutsu", said Hinata.

Naruto grinned. "She didn't. It was all genjutsu. What she would have done against someone like you, I have no idea".

"Then..." began Hinata.  
>"All her "attacks" weren't meant to hit Temari", said Naruto. "They were meant to tire her out by making her dodge a lot and not allow her to get close. Pity Sakura ended up against a long-range fighter".<p>

"Dosu Kinuta vs Vero Hatashiko"  
>The bandaged sound ninja and the green-haired leaf genin with the gold eyes entered the arena. Dosu's sonic arm device was still damaged from where Bisharp slashed it.<br>"Begin!"  
>Dosu activated the sonic gauntlet and, after about three seconds of randomly fluctuating sound, it went back to its usual ultrasonic.<p>

"You rely too much on that weapon", said Vero from behind him.  
>"Wow he's fast", said Naruto. "I didn't even see him move! He must be nearly as fast as Haku!"<br>Dosu swung the weapon at Vero, but Vero embedded three kunai in it, and the sound went back to the fluctuating pitch before the sound stopped altogether. Dosu tried to use another jutsu, but didn't have time to finish it before Vero punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Winner: Vero Hatashiko"  
>The screen started flicking between names again.<br>"Naruto Uzumaki vs Hyoku Andoryu" 


	16. Chapter Sudowoodo

Naruto's opponent took the sword off his back. It had wraps covering nearly its entire surface, but from what could be seen of it, it was a fairly huge weapon.  
>"Begin!"<br>Hyoku swung his sword, the wraps coming off, and it was then that Naruto saw that it wasn't a sword at all. In fact, it appeared to be nothing more than a wooden rod.  
><em>'Is that it?'<em> thought Naruto. _**'Kinda dissapointing. **__Why did it have so much____wrapping?__**'**_  
>"I can understand your reaction", said Hyoku. "Rest assured, this is no ordinary wooden rod. I call it Mokugami".<br>Hyoku ran towards Naruto, narrowly dodging Naruto's Psybeam, and swung at him with the pole. Naruto ducked just as the rod ignited. With a hissing sound, the flames went out again. Hyoku swung the weapon down. This time the weapon bent itself into a zigzig shape before it made contact.  
>Naruto had tried to step to the side to dodge it, but he hadn't anticipated the weapon changing shape. As a result, one of the corners scraped down the side of his leg.<br>"What kind of weapon is that?" exclaimed Ino, watching from the stands.  
>"From the looks of things, it's probably made from the wood of the kind of tree Chakra paper is made from", said Shikamaru. "But in that case, he would have to have already mastered changing the nature of his chakra to three different affinities".<br>"Three? I only saw him him use one element, plus he changed the shape of his weapon"  
>"Yes, he set his weapon on fire with fire chakra, but I'm guessing he used Water chakra to put it out again", said Shikamaru. "And as for the shape changing, he could have used Lightning chakra to crumple it in the same way lightning chakra crumples chakra paper".<p>

"Come on, it's not fair if I do all the fighting", said Hyoku. "Show me what you can do"  
>Naruto grinned. A small whirlwind formed around him.<br>"Alright then", he said. "Razor Wind!"  
>A cluster of cresent moon-shaped projectiles made of air flew towards Hyoku, who dodged the attack before throwing Mokugami at Naruto. Naruto leapt to the side before he realised that there was wire connected to the hilt of the weapon. The bent wooden sword curved around in mid-air like a boomerang, flying around him three times before returning to Hyoku's hand. He pulled it back and the wire bound Naruto tightly, so he couldn't escape.<br>"Now I've got you", said Hyoku, but suddenly, Naruto was gone from his wire trap.  
>"Razor wind!" repeated Naruto from behind him, launching another barrage of air projectiles.<p>

From the stands, the other ninja watched.  
>"Vero, is... is Hyoku doing alright?" the blindfolded girl asked her teammate.<br>"Yeah, he's doing great", said Vero. "He's taking his time about it, though".

Naruto and Hyoku continued their battle. Naruto employed his Psybeam, Razor Wind and Ice Beam attacks over long range, and Taijutsu to fight him over short range.  
>But Hyoku seemed to have a counter to it all. He used the Zigzag-shaped blade to block Naruto's Razor Wind, cut through Naruto's Psybeam with the straight blade, and set his weapon ablaze to block Ice Beam. He used the straight form of Mokugami over close range and used the zigzag form as a throwing weapon with the wire acting to pull the wooden weapon back to his hand afterwards.<p>

_'That's one versatile weapon he's using'_, thought Naruto. _'And I'm  
>running out of tricks'<em>.  
>He looked up at Hyoku, who had his weapon in its zigzag shape. <em>'Let's try this one'<em>, thought Naruto, running towards his opponent  
>Hyoku saw Naruto coming, and raised Mokugami, the zigzag shape bending back into a straight line. Naruto's hand was suddenly shrouded in darkness.<br>_'What is this?'_ thought Hyoku.  
>"Shadow Claw!" shouted Naruto, the darkness around his hand turning into a three-clawed hand. Unsure if his weapon could block this attack, he leapt back and threw his blade down at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he dodged the attack, as if he had been expecting Hyokhu would make that exact move. Naruto dashed toward Hyoku, but when Hyoku tried to pull Mokugami back to his hand, he couldn't. Looking across at his weapon, he saw that it had become stuck in the wall behind where Naruto had been standing.<br>_'Of course'_, thought Hyoku. _'He knew that I use Mokugami in its basic  
>form in close combat, so he ran towards me to make me change its form.<br>Then, when he pulled out Shadow Claw, I didn't have time to change its  
>form before throwing it. It flew straight and got stuck in the wall...'<br>_Naruto kicked Hyoku into the air. Hyoku was unable to block this attack as he had become so used to blocking with Mokugami.

"Sky Drop!" cried Naruto, leaping up after him and kicking him to the ground. Hyoku landed with a thud on the ground.

"Well, I guess the best fighter won", said Hyoku, struggling to his hands and knees. "I'm glad to have fought you, Naruto Uzumaki"  
>And with those words, Hyoku collapsed, unconscious.<br>"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" announced the proctor. His blindfolded teammate looked shocked by the words.  
>"Kudara Kuroko versus Kin Tsuchi", announced the proctor.<p>

_**Sorry about the long wait, it took a while to write this chapter (and  
>the most recent chapter of the Instruments of Time (check that out if<br>you have time and like big crossovers. I'm accepting teams of  
>characters submitted by readers).<br>OC's are still accepted, they'll just take longer to show up. The  
>"What shall become of Sasuke" poll is also still open, vote on that if<br>you like. Otherwise, read and review. Thanks!**_


	17. Chapter Xatu

"Kudara Kuroko versus Kin Tsuchi", announced the proctor. The girl from the Sound team and Hyoku's blindfolded teammate walked onto the field.  
>"How does that girl plan to fight her opponent blindfolded?" asked Ino.<br>"Kudara's worn her headband over her eyes like that for as long as I've known her", said Vero. "She never takes it off when training or on missions. She always says she's not allowed to".  
>"Begin!"<br>Immediately, Kin threw a handful of senbon with bells attached. Kudara dodged them with ease. Kin threw several more such handfuls, with Kudara easily able to dodge every one.  
>Kin smiled to herself as she threw a handful of senbon without bells. Kudara heard them at the last moment and just about dodged them, but one of the needles caught the side of her headband and tore it. Kudara put her hand to the side of her head to stop her headband from falling off, allowing Kin to get a few senbon to hit her, albeit nowhere major.<br>"So that's your trick, is it?" said Kudara. "Get the enemy used to senbon with bells then add some without bells to disorientate them?"  
>She stopped there, as she suddenly found herself unable to move.<br>"The bells also cast an immobilising Genjutsu with their sound", said Kin.  
>Kudara's fingers lost their grip, and her headband fell to the ground, revealig her eyes for the first time.<br>As soon as Kin had seen them, she started glowing with a red light.  
>"Wait, what are you...", began Kin, before vanishing entirely.<br>Everyone except Kudara herself was simply unable to comprehend what had just happened and just stared stunned at the arena for a few seconds.  
>"Uh, winner: Kudara Kuroko... I guess" said the proctor.<br>"What did she do to that Sound girl?" asked Choji, as Kudara picked up her headband and tied it back over her eyes.  
>"I... have no idea", said Shikamaru.<br>"Rock Lee vs Choji Akimichi!" announced the proctor.

Mewtwo hovered over the Forest of Death, searching for any sign of the creature known as Orochimaru. Over the four years he had spent training Naruto, the Psychic Pokémon had discovered that, if properly implemented, his psychic powers could be used to detect the chakra of ninja and other living things (it came as little surprise to him though; chakra was near-identical to the life energy known as Aura in his world, and he could see and control that with relative ease), and  
>he was using this ability now. He soon sensed a dark, evil chakra in the forest below and descended to find the threat and neutralise it.<p>

Orochimaru stood over his former student, raising his sword to kill her.

His sword hit the ground beneath where Anko had been.  
>"What?" he said, looking around to see where his former student had gone, before an invisible force hit him and sent him flying back through the woods. He rolled backwards, before landing on his hands and feet and seeing Mewtwo, standing between him and Anko<p>

"I haven't seen a creature like you before", said Orochimaru, his voice filled with a mixture of curiosity and malice. "I'll have to capture you and uncover whatever secrets you may be hiding".  
>"You will achieve no such thing", said Mewtwo. "I have come to stop you and put an end to the atrocity you have inflicted upon this world".<br>"How very interesting", said Orochimaru, forming hand seals. "Let's see if you can live up to your words".  
>He put a hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"<p>

_**I have a new poll! (Not that new, it's been there for two or three**____**weeks now, I'm only mentioning it now because this is the first**____**chapter since I added it.) After the preliminaries are over, I will**____**have a chapter with various meetings between the characters. You get**____**to vote which characters we will see either encountering each other**____**for the first time or a short scene of reunion. After that chapter, I**____**will return to the "Sasuke's fate" poll.**_


	18. Chapter Shiny Seviper

Three huge brown snakes appeared in a puff of smoke.  
>"Let's see what you've got", said Orochimaru, gesturing forward with one hand. The three snakes sprang forward, but Mewtwo remained unfazed. As soon as they got close, though, all three serpents were flung back by a wave of energy Mewtwo released from his hands. The snakes landed around Orochimaru where they vanished as they had appeared.<br>Or, at least, they landed where Orochimaru had been.

Mewtwo turned just an instant too late to see Orochimaru behind him as the snake sannin swung his sword down. The sword cut into his shoulder  
>a little before he repelled Orochimaru with another Psywave. Mewtwo launched a Thunderbolt at Orochimaru, who dodged the attack, coiling around a nearby tree in a way no human should before the blade of his sword shot from his mouth, extending far beyond the reach of the original sword. Mewtwo quickly raised his hands, forming a transparent barrier between him and the sword, which stabbed into the surface of the wall.<br>Then a horde of snakes came out of the Sannin's mouth and coiled around the blade, slithering along it until they came to the barrier, slithering around it at all angles. Mewtwo leapt back, a ball of blue light forming between his hands.  
>"Aura Sphere!" shouted Mewtwo, launching the sphere, which had grown to almost the height of himself, at Orochimaru. The snake user attempted to dodge the attack by leaping into the air, but the sphere turned slightly in mid-air, curving round to hit him in the back.<p>

The mud clone melted away as the sphere hit it.

The real Orochimaru finished forming hand seals just as Mewtwo spotted him.  
>"Ten thousand snakes wave!" said Orochimaru as countless snakes spewed from Orochimaru's mouth, spreading to cover all the ground around him. Mewtwo leapt back, telekinetically pulling Anko back as he did. As the wall of snakes approached, Mewtwo fired a gigantic red beam from his hands, obliterating everything in its path. When the beam died away, there was nothing except a sizable trench carved out of the forest from where the beam hit.<br>"That's a very dangerous attack", said Orochimaru from behind him.  
><em><strong>What? He survived!<strong>_ thought Mewtwo. _**And to make matters worse, I can't**__**fight back until I've recovered from using my Hyper Beam...**_  
>"You must be incredibly powerful", said the snake Sannin. "If I had another like you to study..."<br>"You can't", said Mewtwo. "I'm the only one they created. And since I destroyed their laboratory and all their research with it, there'll never be another..."  
>"So you were created through science?" said Orochimaru, his smile growing more eerie by the second as he examined the blood on his sword. "How very interesting..."<br>Mewtwo cursed his choice of words as Orochimaru vanished from view.

"Winner: Rock Lee!"  
>The green-clad genin and his sensei started saying something about the power of youth which everyone else paid no attention to as the machine generated another pair of names.<p>

"Hikari Furyoku vs Zaku Abumi" announced the proctor.  
>One of the girls from the Waterfall team stepped forward to fight the last remaining Sound genin. He seemed to have one of his arms in a sling.<br>"What happened to him?" asked Ino.  
>"Begin!"<p>

Update Notice: The next chapter won't be written in the next three-to-four weeks due to exams. I apologise for keeping you waiting 


	19. Chapter Boldore

_**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had exams, so any fanfiction-**____**  
>writing time I got was minimal (and mostly put into Instruments of<strong>____**  
>Time). They're over now, so I'll hopefully be back to my usual regular<strong>____**  
>updates, but to make up for the long wait, I made this chapter extra<strong>____**  
>long.<strong>_

_**Another thing I should bring up now is that there's a new poll! Vote**____**  
>for your favourite legendary Pokémon for Naruto to meet in the sequel<strong>____**  
>to TPJ. (When I say "sequel", I'm actually talking about the Psychic<strong>____**  
>Jinjuuriki's equivalent of Naruto's two-year training with Jiraiya.<strong>____**  
>Which, unlike in the canon series, will actually be written as a story!)<br>**_  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Hikari Furyoku vs Zaku Abumi"  
>One of the two girls from the Waterfall village stepped forward to<br>fight the spiky-haired Sound ninja.  
>It seemed he hadn't recovered from the injuries Sasuke inflicted on<br>him in the Forest of Death.  
>His opponent had black hair that went down to her lower back, with<br>various other colours mixed in. She wore blue tank-top with white  
>swirly designs over a fishnet short-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt.<br>"How's he supposed to fight her with his arm in a sling?"  
>"Begin!"<br>Immediately, Zaku tried to blast Hikari with his Slicing soundwave,  
>but she leapt to the side and dodged the attack. She quickly formed<br>hand seals.  
>"Water Style: Storm Dragon Jutsu!"<br>This is just the Water Dragon Jutsu, thought Zaku as he leapt to the  
>side to dodge the dragon, but to his surprise it turned in mid-air and<br>almost collided with him from behind. Only his quick action in  
>blasting the Storm dragon apart with his Sound waves. He then pulled<br>his other arm from the sling and pointed it at her.  
>"His arm wasn't injured! He was faking it!" cried Naruto.<br>"Water chain jutsu!" cried Hikari as a chain made of water shot from  
>her hand, wrapping round her opponent's arm before tossing him into a<br>wall, knocking him unconscious.  
>"Winner: Hikari Furyoku!"<br>"She has a surprisingly advanced pool of jutsu for a Genin", said  
>Shino. "She may be one to watch out for".<br>"Shikamaru Nara vs Kiba Inuzuka", announced the proctor.  
>"This'll be a drag..." groaned Shikamaru as he made his way to the<br>arena.  
>"Hey, why's Kiba brought Akamaru into the arena with him?" asked Naruto.<br>"Because his clan fight alongside dogs", said a voice behind Naruto.  
>"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto, jumping in surprise. "When'd you get<br>here?"  
>"A while ago", said Kakashi. "I saw that last whole fight without you<br>noticing".  
>"Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!" cried Kiba as his nails and canine<br>teeth grew longer and sharper. At the same time, Akamaru turned into  
>an exact replica of Kiba. Shikamaru didn't look the least bit surprised.<br>I can't stall him and save my stronger jutsu for later, thought Kiba.  
>I've heard about his clan's jutsu, and I don't want to get caught in it.<br>"Fang over Fang!" shouted the two Kibas as they leapt at Shikamaru,  
>turnig into a pair of miniature tornados, but Shikamaru ducked under<br>it. Kiba turned to face him again and ran towards him, followed  
>closely by Akamaru. Shikamaru dodged to the side too early, so Kiba<br>and Akamaru had tine to turn and...  
>...tripped over.<br>The boy and his dog only saw the tripwire after it was too late.  
>"Shadow Possession Jutsu!", said Shikamaru, his shadow stretching out<br>to Kiba and Akamaru.  
>He got us? thought Kiba. "Nice try, but now you've got us what are you<br>supposed to do? Anything you put us through you'll have to do yourself  
>first.<br>Shikamaru grinned as he punched the air to his left.  
>Akamaru (in duplicate-Kiba form) immediately punched Kiba in the face.<br>Kiba fell to the ground, unconscious.  
>"Winner: Shikamaru Nara!"<p>

In his hidden viewpoint, Bisharp turned, about to leave. These Sound  
>Genin were perhaps not as great a danger as he had anticipated, and he<br>had no interest in any of the others, except perhaps for the red-  
>haired boy with the gourd on his back and the murderous look in his<br>eyes. Other than him, there was no reason for him to keep watching.  
>"Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga" announced the proctor as Bisharp headed<br>back down the tunnel.  
>"You may want to see the next fight", said a Pokémon voice.<br>"Doubtful", said Bisharp, as the Bug/Grass type Pokémon came into view.  
>"Trust me", said Parasect, his pure white eyes the only part of him<br>fully visible in the dim nook.

"Ah, Zaku, you're awake", said Orochimaru as Zaku awoke in the medical  
>area.<br>"What happened?" said Zaku.  
>"You lost", said Orochimaru. "Fortunately for you, there is a way you<br>can redeem yourself..."

_**As before, apologies for the long update time, I had exams. My last**____**  
>one was about a week ago, and since the absence of revision has left a<strong>____**  
>rather gaping hole in my day, I'll be able to update more frequently.<strong>____**  
>In fact, I plan to get four chapters done every month, one a week. The<strong>____**  
>first shall be for Instruments of time, the second shall be for The<strong>____**  
>Psychic Jinjuuriki, the third for either Marvel vs Jump or Remnants of<strong>____**  
>Galaxia (whose postponement is officially over), and the last shall be<strong>____**  
>for another story, either existing (such as Dankey Kang Country 6, The<strong>____**  
>League of App Game Heroes or The Heroes of Darkness) or brand new.<strong>____**  
>Hope you enjoy the quicker update schedule, and apologies in advance<strong>____**  
>if I can't keep to it.<strong>_


	20. Chapter Riolu

The Psychic Jinjuuriki 20  
>"Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga", announced the proctor<br>"You're up", said Kakashi. Hinata nervously made her way into the arena to face her cousin.  
>"Go get him Hinata!" said Naruto enthusiastically.<p>

"You are not suited to being a ninja. You should forfeit this match", said Neji when Hinata faced him in the arena. "You're too kind, always agreeing with others, never resisting. And you have no confidence in yourself. It would be best if you were to remain a genin, but you couldn't let down Naruto and Sasuke. People like you can never change".  
>Hinata looked down at her feet as Neji spoke.<p>

"This match is a forgone victory for the male", said Bisharp as he got up to leave. "It is as he says; the female is too gentle".

"Keep watching. You haven't seen the good part yet", said Parasect as Neji continue to belittle Hinata.

"People cannot change themselves", said Neji. "Just as I cannot change that I was born to the side branch while you were born to the main branch. You will always be..."  
>"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT!" shouted Naruto from the sidelines. "KICK HIS ASS, HINATA!"<br>_Naruto..._ thought Hinata.  
>There was a long silence.<br>"So you won't forfeit", said Neji. He could tell something had changed in Hinata's eyes. "So be it".

"Begin!"

The two Hyuugas attacked and blocked each other rapidly at incredible speed. They seemed evenly matched at first, but eventually Neji appeared to gain the upper hand and knocked Hinata to the ground.

"This is the difference in our strengths" said Neji as Hinata struggled to her feet. "There is no way you can win this fight".  
>"Sorry", said Hinata. "I don't go back on my word. That's my ninja way".<br>She put her hands together and a green glow began to surround them. Neji looked genuinely surprised. "What is this?"  
>The glow formed into a glowing green orb.<br>"Energy Ball!" shouted Hinata as she thrust the ball forward at Neji with both hands.

Neji deflected the sphere with one palm attack and it crashed into the ceiling. Hinata fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

"Did using that attack do that to her?" asked Ino to no-one in particular.  
>"No", said Kakashi. "Neji's attacks did that. She's at her limit".<br>"You can do it Hinata!" shouted Naruto.  
>Hinata struggled to her feet and began another high-speed taijutsu battle with Neji, but it was clear that Neji had the upper hand; he didn't even appear wounded while Hinata was barely able to stand.<p>

"You taught her that technique, didn't you?", said Bisharp. "The Energy Ball. It's a grass type move, and only you or that Kadabra could have taught her it".  
>Parasect said nothing as he continued to watch the fight.<br>"Doesn't matter now though", continued Bisharp. "He shut down her chakra network completely, so she can't use her gentle fist attacks".

Neji dealt a decisive blow to Hinata's heart, knocking her to the ground, but she struggled to her feet once again. "It's not over yet", she said.  
>"I can see that you can barely stand. Acting tough is useless", said Neji. "You have always had the responsibility of the main branch upon you and hated your own weakness. But people cannot change. That is destiny".<br>"There is no way you can win this fight. Surrender now and accept your loss".  
>"That's... not true Neji", said Hinata. "It's not me at all. The real one suffering within the main and side branch is you, Neji".<br>Neji ran angrily towards Hinata, but Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and the proctor all sprang into action to stop what would have almost certainly been a fatal attack.  
>Hinata collapsed again, coughing up more blood, and Naruto leapt down beside her.<br>"Hinata! Are you alright?" asked Naruto.  
>"Hey, you over there", said Neji to Naruto. "Let me give you two pieces of advice. First of all, if you really are a ninja, cut out that pathetic cheering for others. And also..."<br>"Once a loser, always a loser. You cannot change", said Neji and Naruto simultaneously.  
>Neji was stunned for a moment. How had Naruto known he was going to say that? Especially to the point where he had used the exact same words...<br>"I knew you were going to say that. You don't even need mind-reading to tell that"  
>"Her heartbeat is erratic", said Kurenai as she monitored Hinata's condition.<br>As the medical team took Hinata away to the emergency room, Naruto moved his hand through Hinata's blood on the ground.  
>"You're going down", he said, glaring at Neji.<p>

Sorry I'm posting this again at the end of this chapter, it is the  
>only way I can keep a message to an anonymous person who threatens<br>that he has contacted the administrators, and my fanfics will be  
>removed in about a week if I don't "fix" them, which here seems to<br>mean if I don't take a new paragraph for pretty much every sentence. I  
>personally thought it looked better the way I had it, but there you<br>go. I'm also surprised these administrators didn't message me  
>themselves.<p>

I'd like that one reviewer, who continues to remain anonymous, to look  
>at the list of other reviews, and answer me, what do you see there?<p>

Opinions. Opinions of every reader who felt strongly enough about  
>their opinions to voice them, and not one of them felt the need to<br>give me hollow threats of my stories being removed. I have read this  
>site's rules, and not one of them says that they will remove stories<br>for having formatting that a single reader dislikes, so I know your  
>threats of the removal of my stories to be empty. Even if the<br>administrators did remove stories for reasons like that, I'm sure they  
>would at least message the writer in question to warn them that their<br>stories would be removed if they weren't "fixed".

Did you feel your opinion would not be heard if you didn't force me to  
>obey under threat of my stories being removed? I have taken every<br>opinion into account along the way so far, or at least tried to. It  
>really doesn't add anything to the comment if you threaten like that.<p>

Sorry for the rant, I hope that one reader sees where I'm coming from  
>here. <strong>I'm also sorry that this fight is so similar to canon, I just thought it was one of those things that had to happen like it did. <strong>Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :)


	21. Chapter Banette expanded

_**I've reposted this chapter and made it longer as it annoyed me a little that it was almost as short, if not shorter than, Chapter Joltik.  
><strong>_  
>As Naruto and Neji left the arena, the match randomiser started up<br>again.  
>"Mirasaki Hanabira vs Kankuro" announced the proctor. The last of the Waterfall village team and the Sand Genin clad in black stepped forward.<p>

The Waterfall ninja was a girl with purple eyes and pale blue hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, with a pink colour at the ends. She wore a midriff top with a fishnet shirt under, and a black skirt with bandages around her thighs and blue boots. Like Sakura, she used her headband to tie her hair back.  
>Her opponent wore a black outfit complete with a hood with ears. He had a bandaged item on his back that was almost as big as him.<p>

"Begin!" announced the proctor.

Immediately, the blue-haired girl started forming hand seals. "Ice Style: Frozen Prison Jutsu!" she said, as she put her hands to the ground. A trail of ice froze across the ground until it reached Kankuro, before rising over his body and completely encapsulating him. The bandaged item on his back was left outside the ice.  
>"I thought you Sand ninja were supposed to be strong", said Mirasaki, smirking.<br>That stopped when she heard Kankuro's laughter. The bandages unravelled to reveal what appeared to be a second Kankuro.  
>"What you just trapped in ice was my puppet", said Kankuro.<br>"Whatever", said Mirasaki. "I'm guessing that puppet was your main weapon, so now you're defenceless"  
>She pulled out a kunai and ran towards Kankuro, who dodged her attack, before making a movement with one hand.<br>"Forget it, your puppet is..." began the waterfall kunoichi, before a bladed puppet limb stabbed through her hand.  
>"How did you..." she began.<br>"Didn't you notice?" said Kankuro. "I was controlling the puppet from its back before you froze it. So there were holes in your Ice prison for my strings. I just had to aim for the gap in the ice and detach a single limb to attack with and catch you by surprise".  
>Mirasaki fell to her knees, clutching her hand.<p>

"And all my blades are poisoned. Of course, there might be time to treat the poison if you forfeit the match now..."  
>With his mind-reading, Naruto could tell the girl was seriously considering freezing her own hand solid so she could finish the match, but reconsidered, raising her hand.<br>"I forfeit this match", she said.  
>"Kankuro wins by forfeit", announced the proctor as Mirasaki was taken away by the medics.<br>"That was harsh", said Ino.  
>"What do you expect from ninja exams?" said Shikamaru. "They can hardly test our combat abilities in safe conditions"<br>Naruto paid them no attention as he suddenly felt a major psychic disturbance, but it passed as quickly as it had come. He could have sworn he'd seen the man in the long coat and hat move his head  
>suddenly when it happened though...<p>

"Gaara vs Tenten", announced the proctor, snapping Naruto out of his  
>distraction.<p>

* * *

><p>Mewtwo breathed a sign of relief. He, Anko and an elite tracker unit had searched the entire village for Orochimaru, but he was nowhere to be found. It seemed the snake master was gone for now.<p>

Unless...

"Come with me", said the Genetic Pokémon. "There's one place we haven't looked yet"

* * *

><p>The last two rounds were over in moments<p>

Tenten's collection of ninja tools was frightening, enough to stop nearly any ninja in their tracks, but the sand in Gaara's gourd blocked every weapon with ease. Then he attempted to crush her with his sand, but she surrenderedbefore any serious injury was caused. This didn't stop Gaara, but in a move so fast no-one except perhaps Kakashi saw it, the man in the long coat pulled her out of the crushing sand (was that even possible?) and deposited her on the sidelines.

The final match was over even faster. Ino had attempted to catch Shino off guard with her Mind Transfer Jutsu, but Shino created a shield of insects, cauing Ino to transfer her mind into a tiny beetle. Shino's other insects had devoured much of her chakra before she could release the jutsu, so she had no chakra left to finish the match with.

Naruto, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Hikari, Kankuro, Temari, Lee, Kudara, Vero and Shikamaru were shown the tournament table revealing their opponents in the second round. Naruto would be fighting Neji, Shino would fight Kankuro, Gaara would be up against Lee, Hikari would be fighting Shikamaru, Temari would be up against Kudara and Vero would be up against Sasuke.

_Just you wait Neji_, thought Naruto. _I'm going to kick your ass!_

_**Apologies to SereneButterfly23, so far two of your OC characters have lost this round. But don't worry, we'll see more of them later.**_

_**I recently realised I had no other ideas for Heroes of Darkness, so I'm putting it up for adoption. Feel free to take it on if you like, but PM me first.**_

_**The "What will become of Sasuke?" poll is back! I've removed two of the most unpopular options and replaced them with a new idea: what if Sasuke had his own timeskip story? It's up to you whether I do that or not is up to you. What is also up to you is whether or not he's so evil when he comes back. The results of the previous poll show that most of you would prefer other crossovers in moderation (apologies to that one person who didn't want any further crossovers)**_

_**Bonus challenge: starting with this chpater, the first person who can tell me the significance of the chapter's name wins a prize! It may be a sneak peek at a later chapter, the chance to pick a series to appear if the sequel has additional crossovers or a Pokémon to appear in either outcome. I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Unfortunately this will probably be my last chapter before I start university, during which my updates will probably be slowed to around one or two a month. I'll post new chapters when I can.**_


	22. Chapter Venusaur

_**Ok! Now that the preliminaries are over, the differences from canon will start becoming more frequent. Expect some pretty big things to happen in this chapter, it's an important one. Enjoy!  
><strong>_  
>Anywhere but here, thought Mewtwo as he made his way to his secret hideout deep under the Leaf village, followed by Anko and a team of ANBU. His fears had been worsened when Anko had informed him that the disused, sealed chambers he had been using were once used by Orochimaru for his twisted experiments.<p>

"I'm glad you could make it", said an unfamiliar voice as Mewtwo's group entered the chamber. Mewtwo was surprised to see an unfamiliar boy with silver hair wearing glasses and a Hidden Leaf headband. Another figure stood in the shadows, though from what could be seen of them, they didn't look to be Orochimaru.  
>"Kabuto Yakushi", growled Anko.<br>"You know this boy?" asked Mewtwo.  
>"He's one of the genin who was taking the Chunin exam", said Anko. "It's fitting how you would hide out here of all places given your origins", said Kabuto. "Although none of Lord Orochimaru's experiments turned out quite like you".<br>Mewtwo raised a hand, but in a flash, a huge black entity filled the room. A wispy white head emerged from the top of its body, surrounded by a collar of red spikes rising up around its neck.  
>"It's been a long time, Mewtwo", said a deep voice.<p>

"Darkrai?" said Mewtwo in surprise.  
>"He's been very useful to me", said another voice, as a young man stepped from the shadows. He had long spiky black hair partially covered by a red and white cap. His white outfit included two crossing belts containing Pokéballs of various kinds. "You've eluded me for quite some time, Mewtwo. Five years since you escaped me, and I won't let it happen again".<br>"You..." said Mewtwo angrily.  
>"I'll see to it that you don't escape my collection this time", said the stranger. "And look, I brought something specially to see to that"<br>He took something from his belt and raised it in one hand. Mewtwo looked shocked for a moment when he saw what it was; it resembled a normal Pokéball, except its top half was purple in colour with two lighter purple circles. Between the circles was a white letter M.  
>"A Master Ball?" said Mewtwo, then laughed. "You don't expect to catch me in that, do you?"<br>It was the stranger's turn to laugh. "Not in one go", he said. "Darkrai, use Dark Void".  
>"Yes, Master", said Darkrai, before raising his hands. A ball of darkness formed between his hands, waves of darkness radiating from his body.<br>But Mewtwo was too fast. "Safeguard!" he announced, as he, Anko and the ANBU were surrounded by a flurry of pure white sparkles just as a circle of the floor below their feet turned dark. They found themselves suddenly surrounded in pitch blackness.  
>"Is it a genjutsu?" asked Anko.<br>"This is no Genjutsu", said Mewtwo. "This is Darkrai's unique power, Dark Void. Don't worry about the shadows, we're safeguarded against them. Whatever you do though, don't succumb to sleep".  
>"Why would we do that?" asked an ANBU.<br>"You're feeling tired already, aren't you?" said Mewtwo. "When Darkrai uses the Dark Void, anything within it falls to sleep. A perfect opportunity for his Dream Eater, and worse..."  
>"Disable", said Darkrai.<br>"What does that mean?" asked another ANBU.  
>"He's disabling my Safeguard", said Mewtwo, a glowing ball of blue energy forming between his hands.<br>"Aura Sphere!" he shouted as the ball shot through the air towards Darkrai, but in a flash of light, another Pokémon appeared. This one resembled a huge flaming bird.  
>"Moltres", said Mewtwo in recognition.<br>"I just remembered", said the stranger. "In this world, humans can fight too. Well, there's nine of you, so I guess it's fair if I let all of my Pokémon out".  
>He threw a collection of Poké balls. As they hit the ground there was a huge burst of light and seven more creatures stood alongside Darkrai and Moltres.<br>The first one was an odd metallic being. The top-half of its body was spherical and silver with a black stripe running down where its "face"  
>was. Its face consisted of seven red dots (which they assumed were its eyes) in a hexagon formation. It had long black arms with three sharp clawed fingers each and short cylindrical legs.<br>Behind it, the other creatures landed one by one. A green and white creature, a long, dragonic blue sea serpent, a black and blue dragonlike creature with three heads but no limbs, a blade-winged metallic bird, a huge green armoured behemoth with visible holes in its armour on the legs and neck through which sand appeared to be leaking, a black and blue froglike biped with a blue horn, a bulging red throat and red claws on its hands and feet.  
>Registeel, thought Mewtwo. And a whole heap of non-legendary Pokémon too.<br>"Get them", ordered the trainer.

_**Alright, I have a new poll! Since there will be crossovers in the sequel, I'd like to know what series people would like to see in the sequel! Also how many series they'd like to be crossed over and in what manner they'd like those crossovers to appear. This will be my final and largest Psychic Jinjuuriki poll.**_

Congratulations to an unnamed guest who got the naming reasons for Chapter Riolu (mostly) and Chapter Banette. I admit, those ones were kind of obvious. Sorry I can't award you with your prize due to you being an anonymous guest and therefore un-PM-able.

I'd also like to answer the "questions" of my most recent guest reviewer. Mewtwo knew about Ichiraku Ramen because, if you recall, he'd read Naruto's mind. He knew he liked the place and used it as a little extra incentive. Mewtwo can learn Ice Beam and Earthquake by TM. When you think about it, ninja are a lot like Pokémon; they have a "type" (chakra affinity), moves of that type tend to be stronger than other types they aren't naturally predisposed towards, and they both have limitations to those moves (chakra constraints/PP). Now with Chakra, replicating a lot of Pokémon moves should be possible. Nevertheless, I feel this could be elaborated on, and in fact will be in a few chapters time.


	23. Chapter Snover

"Get them", ordered the trainer. The nine Pokémon charged towards the eight ninja and one Pokémon.  
>Toxicroak was the first to fall, hit by Mewtwo's Psybeam before it could make an attack. Shortly after doing so, though, Mewtwo realised the air in the room was becoming full of whirling sand. Everyone was getting battered by the sanstorm except Registeel, Skarmory and the Tyranitar creating it, but Mewtwo and the ninja were definitely taking the worst of it. Through the wild sand, Mewtwo didn't even see the Gyarados coming until it ploughed into him from the side. He was knocked back, but stopped himself in mid-air, his hand crackling with electricity.<br>"Thunderbolt", he said, firing a large bolt of electricity from his hand which hit the dragonlike Water-type, electricity surging through its body for a few seconds before it collapsed.  
>Meanwhile, the ANBU had taken heavy casualties. Many of them had been badly burnt by Moltres' fire, and those whole were left over were trying to hit the bird with various Ninjutsu.<br>Anko, meanwhile, was facing off against Kabuto. _This guy isn't a Genin_, thought Anko as she fought the silver-haired boy. _He must be at least a high Chunin, maybe even Jonin_.  
>"So, you were Lord Orochimaru's previous student?" said Kabuto. "I expected better from you".<br>Anko ducked under another blow from Kabuto, this one from a hand surrounded by a blade made of pure chakra. She raised an arm and several snakes merged from her sleeves, one of them biting Kabuto in the shoulder.  
>"Anko, watch out!" shouted Mewtwo, seeing the large form of the Abomasnow looming up behind her. One of its arms grew into a large hammer-like block.<br>"Finish her off, Abomasnow! WOOD HAMMER!" shouted the trainer.  
>Anko dodged to the side as the icy behemoth slammed its arm down where she had been standing moments before. She ducked under an attack from Kabuto's Chakra Scalpel, which hit the Abomasnow in the side. The huge behemoth roared with pain before punching Kabuto full-force in the face. Not only did this seem to send Orochimaru's henchman flying back, it somehow also froze his body solid. Anko didn't have long to notice this before dodging another icy blow from the frostic beast. Once again, the snakes came from her coat and attacked the IceGrass Pokémon. Abomasnow managed to fend off most of the snakes, but a few managed to bite into his arms and legs, and he fell to his knees, weakened by the poison, before Anko hit it with an explosive Kunai, knocking it to the ground.  
>The trainer looked at Abomasnow's Poké ball with disgust. "First, you hit our ally's right-hand man with your Ice Punch, and then you have the gall to fail to deliver a single blow to your opponent? And a mere human at that?" he said, tossing the Great Ball to the Legendary Steel-type he was riding on. "Registeel, crush this pathetic excuse for a Pokémon's Pokéball. I have no need for disobedient weaklings like him".<br>A single tear rolled down Abomasnow's face before he lost consciousness. The trainer turned to Mewtwo. "But a Pokémon like you is leagues ahead of..."  
>He didn't get another word out before he was thrown back against a wall. He screamed as his arm began to bend at an angle arms were never meant to bend.<br>"It is you who is a pathetic excuse for a human", said Mewtwo. "Too pitiful to even be worth the gifts and curses of existance".  
>Mewtwo narrowly dodged a Sky Attack from Moltres, breaking his grip on<br>the trainer. "Get between me and him", he ordered Hydreigon, an unmistakable tone of fear and desperation in his voice. "Don't let him use his telekinetic powers on me again".  
>He looked across to the other side of the room, where the remaining ANBU had defeated Skarmory with a barrage of Fire and Lightning jutsu, and were now facing Tyranitar. Despite what had just happened to him, the trainer grinned.<br>"Excadrill, end this charade"  
>Another creature burst from the ground beneath the ANBU, resembling a mole with sharp metal claws and what looked like a drill above its head.<p>

"No! Don't use Lightning style!" shouted Mewtwo while struggling to block Moltres' Flame Charge. Where did ninja get this bizarre conception that electricity beat earth? He had a hard enough time convincing Naruto that the academy was teaching it wrong and educating him on the correct balance of natures. Now it seemed he would have to do it to the whole village...  
>"Dark Void", said Darkrai.<br>A void engulfed the ANBU immediately, followed by smaller voids around Mewtwo and Anko. The trainer threw the Master Ball into the void. "You fought better than I expected, Mewtwo", he said, picking up the unmoving Master Ball. "But it's over now"  
>"Quite the show you put on there", said Kabuto, now slightly thawed. "Now let's go relay our information to Lord Orochimaru".<br>The trainer nodded, recalling his Pokémon (except Abomasnow), and began to walk towards the exit.

_**The Crossover poll is still open, feel free to vote on it. I could especially like to see more votes on the number of crossed series options, I only have three (conflicting) votes for this part of the poll.**_

So, on to today's Guest Reviewer's questions and answers section (Because it feels to me that this is becoming a regular feature). Types of Pokémon move that do not correspond to a Chakra element can be explained as follows (Fire, Water, Electric, Flying and Rock/Ground being analogous to the Five Chakra elements)

Bug: These moves vary in nature from sound and light-based moves (Bug Buzz, Signal Beam, Tail Glow) to cutting attacks (Fury Cutter, X-Scissor). These natures of attacks have appeared in various non-elemental jutsu. The "Order" moves used by Vespiquen should be possible for Aburames, but others can't use them

Dark: Many dark moves rely on stealth (Faint Attack, Night Slash) and dirty fighting (Foul Play, Nasty Plot). Both are very much within a ninja's potential. See below for Dark Pulse. For those that actually involve darkness... it depends on the ninja

Dragon: Many of these are fiery (Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Draco Meteor), or wind-based (Twister) or lightning-based (Dragon Dance). These should be within a ninja's potential. Others (Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail) are physical, and rely on a dragonic form. Most ninja won't be capable of these. See below for Dragon Pulse

Fighting: Taijutsu. Aura attacks should still be usable, as Aura is the energy of living things, so ninja should potentially be able to use them too. In fact, by descriptions, aura and chakra are very similar. As Aura attacks, Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse can also be explained in this way.

Grass: Some (Wood Hammer, Frenzy Plant) would require Wood Style kekkei genkai, but the energy-based moves (Energy Ball, Solarbeam) should be useable by anyone who can gather and release the energy.

_**Ghost: Various spirit-based things have been shown to exist in Naruto. Ghost attacks will have extra significance if I end up with a Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho crossover later (And judging from the poll, Bleach is looking likely)**_

Ice: Normally, these would require Ice Kekkei Genkai, like Haku's, to be used. Naruto's Ice beam is an exception. Every Water-type in existance minus Magikarp can learn Ice Beam at least by TM. Hence, it is likely to be possible with just Water chakra.

Normal: Self-explanatory I think

Psychic: In the Pokémon world, there are plenty of human Psychics. This at least suggests that these powers are probably available by training one's mind. Mewtwo's training contained a lot of this training (after all, it wouldn't do if his student couldn't use his speciality...)

Poison: If the ninja had a supply of poison/acid, they could probably use chakra to manipulate it directly for moves such as Toxic, Poison Gas, Sludge Wave or Acid. With the right tools, Poison Jab, Poison Sting and other such moves would also be possible. Unless the ninja in question is Orochimaru or Hanzo the Salamander, an external source of poison would be required.

Steel: Most of these (Iron Head, Iron Tail, Steel Wing, Bullet Punch) rely on hitting the foe with a part of the body either made of metal or, in the case of most non Steel-type users of Steel moves, turned into or taking on the properties of metal. At the very least, a ninja wearing metal armour should be capable of using these.

Hope the explanationis sufficient. And before anyone asks, the trainer is n OC. He is not Ash or Red, though the similarities are deliberate. Until next time!


	24. Chapter Palpitoad

"Alright, is everyone here?" asked Kakashi. He, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the training field near three posts. Absol was lazily watching from under the shade of a nearby tree, which the copy-nin found unbelievably creepy. "Good, I thought you were going to be late."

"We've been here for half an hour already, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto pointed a finger at him. "It's just _you_ who's late. AGAIN!"

"Well, he's getting better." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Think about it. It didn't take him three hours!"

"Wow, I'm surprised myself," Kakashi whispered, scratching the back of his neck. "Today, we will be doing some training to help with the upcoming Chunin exam finals. Now neither of you seem to be up against someone likely to try to deliberately kill you, like, say, Gaara of the Bloody Sand that scares everyone and kill people, so there's really not much to go on between you as to who I should train. Guess who."

"Who you should train?" Naruto asked, confused. "Can't you train both of us?"

"I could, but I wouldn't be able to train you both as well as I could train one of you." Kakashi crossed his arms. "Fortunately, I have recently been informed that a better-suited teacher for you, Naruto, is in the Village."

"Really?" Naruto jumped excitedly. "Awesome! Who is it, Kakashi-sensei? Please, tell me it's a Badass!"

"One of the legendary Sannin," the jounin revealed theatrically. "Jiraiya, the toad sage, the pervert king, the female gender's archenemy. I sent word to him; he should be here any time soon."

If he's not spying on women, Kakashi reminded himself. There would be blood in the hot springs...

"Naruto, I must warn you Jiraiya is... rather open about adult things. In fact, he wrote my favorite books." Both genin shuddered. "While you're waiting, why not visit Hinata in the hospital? I'm sure she'd love a visit".

"Good idea", Naruto nodded, running off towards the center of the city. "See you later, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I should probably go see her too," Sasuke whispered.

"No, I think it's better to leave those two alone for now," Kakashi replied, opening his book where he left off, aka the best part. After all, _maybe_ Naruto will notice Hinata's feelings for him, or Hinata would find the courage to tell him...

Yeah, he inwardly snorted. He could always dream.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's something I've wanted to ask you," Sasuke asked, the jounin telling him to carry on. "The Hidden Leaf is known for two ocular bloodlines; the Sharingan and the Byakugan. But there was a team in the preliminary matches with incredible abilities that stemmed from a Dojutsu... What do you know about them?"

"How do you know about them?" Kakashi asked, worried.

"Naruto told me everything," Sasuke explained. "Vero Hatashiko had unusual eyes, but all I've heard of him was how he was able to move at incredible speed. I thought he might have a Dojutsu he simply didn't use in that fight. There is also Kudara Kuroko. As soon as the Sound girl locked eyes, she vanished without a trace. I'd like to face them prepared."

Kakashi sighed. "I know nothing of Kudara, nor of any Kuroko Clan. But whatever her eyes can do, from what I've been told, I guess she has little control over it, or no way to deactivate it. Hence why she hides her eyes behind her headband. A ninja relies on all their senses on missions, especially sight and hearing. Even with the improved hearing that would come with blindfolding oneself most of one's life, a ninja cannot entirely overcome the need for sight. So for her to even be worth training, whatever power her eyes possess must be powerful indeed, but permanent."

"I have more knowledge of Vero Hatashiko's bloodline," Kakashi continued. "It's called the Hirashingan, and the reason it isn't much known in the Leaf is that his clan has only recently appeared. Why or how, I can't say. This Dojutsu gives him access to Swift Style, making him incredibly fast as Naruto observed. The eyes can also instantly dispel most illusions, and some say it can also negate seals."

"I can cope with speed," said Sasuke. "And I don't use sealing jutsu or genjutsu."

"Even so, don't underestimate him", said Kakashi. "I doubt he would rely only on his bloodline. He probably has tricks."

Sasuke nodded. "Underestimating the enemy is one way to die, isn't it?"

"Exactly. Always be wary."

OOOO

The recovery team stood gazing in shock at the chamber that had once belonged to Orochimaru. No fewer than seven ANBU laid unconscious, maybe dead, on the floor. Parts of the room were burned, others frozen solid, soaking wet, covered in slash-marks or worn away as if by exposure to dand. There was a white and green creature sleeping among the ninja.

"What are these plants?" one of the ninja asked, as he and a colleague noticed a small grove of odd-looking bushes in the middle of the carnage.

_"Lum plants,"_ a telepathic voice whispered to their minds. _"Their berries are a potent cure for many ailments."_

As the two ninja looked around for the source of the voice, Kadabra went past them. He stared at his surroundings. _I don't know who would know anything of this place,_ he thought. _But whoever they are, they've made an alliance with a powerful Pokémon trainers. Who else would use lum berries and a Pokémon?_

The scarred proctor from the first exam entered the room, before looking at the unconscious Abomasnow.

"Take that thing for questioning," he said with a cold tone.

_"Bring a lighter,"_ Kadabra joked. _"Super effective for the win._


	25. Chapter Sunkern

Naruto found himself in the room with the huge cage and flooded floor again.  
>"Why are you here?" asked the fox. "Are you looking for me to lend you power?"<br>"I'm in a hospital visiting my friend!" Naruto shouted at the fox.  
>"That's the last thing I'd need right now. To be honest, I have no idea why I'm here".<br>"You are here because I wish to speak to you, Naruto Uzumaki", said a voice behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind him, only to jump when he  
>turned back and saw the creature in front of him.<p>

"My name is Deoxys", it said. "I hear Mewtwo trained you to use techniques known in his world".  
>"His world?" asked Naruto. "Are you not from the same world as Mewtwo-sensei?".<br>"Yes and no", said Deoxys. "I am from the same universe, but a different planet to Mewtwo. But that is not important right now. You are about to wake up. Before you do, you can ask me one question. The one you've been meaning to ask".  
>"Why did Mewtwo-sensei have to go back to his world?" asked Naruto.<br>"What was going on there?"  
>"There have been several shady groups around his world in the past", said Deoxys. "Teams Aqua and Magma in Hoenn, two extremist groups that favoured the land and sea respectively lead by men known only as Archie and Maxie, and Team Rocket in Kanto, a group that exploited Pokémon for money whose leader turned out to be a Gym Leader called Giovanni, were only the first".<br>"Gym Leader?" said Naruto.  
>"In each region of the world of Pokémon, there are eight Gyms", explained Mewtwo. "Gym Leaders are powerful trainers specialising in a single type who battle any challengers. If a trainer defeats a Gym Leader, they receive a Gym badge, and only with all eight gym badges is a trainer eligible to challenge that region's Elite Four and Champion".<br>"Ok..." said Naruto.  
>"After them cane Team Galactic, a group dedicated to using the power of the Legendary Pokémon to destroy the world and remake it. The team that came closest to success, though, was Team Plasma. Their "king", a young man known as N, actually commanded a Legendary Pokémon known as Zekrom in an attempt to free Pokémon from human control, but their real leader was a man named Ghetsis, who planned to use the power of Zekrom and Kyurem to take over the Unova Region, not once but twice".<br>"Ok..." said Naruto. "So what have all these teams got to do with Mewtwo-sensei? Did he go back to stop one of them?"  
>"No", said Deoxys. "He went back to stop a new one..."<br>Before Naruto could ask anything, he found himself in the hospital, lying on the floor. Several people were gathered around.  
>"That was weird..." he said to himself, the people going back to what they had been doing. "What was all that about?"<p>

_**Sorry for the very short, seemingly-irrelevant chapter after a reasonably large break, I promise the next chapter will be relatively soon. This will be the last chapter featuring the "What series should appear in the sequel?" poll, vote now if you haven't already as it will probably be your last chance to do so.**_

_**Also after this chapter, I will be adhering to the canon storyline less and less. Rejoice/be warned dependant on your views on the matter.**_


	26. Chapter Politoed

"Naruto-kun!" The voice was loud, and its owner jumped in front of Naruto, adopting a nice guy pose. Apparently, he didn't get shouting was forbidden in hospitals...

"Bushy Brows!" Naruto replied, although with less volume. "Are you here to visit someone as well?" The blonde had come to see if Hinata had recovered.

Lee nodded profusely. "I am here to visit Tenten, and make her feel youthful."

"Uhhh... sorry, but who was that again?" Naruto asked, after failing to remember who the spandex wannabe was talking about. Mewtwo had taught him the attack Amnesia, and repeated practice hadn't been good for his student's memory. _Sigh... I wonder if Psychics can forget their own names by overusing the technique..._

Lee glared at him in rage and shock. "She fought Gaara of the sand in the preliminary rounds, remember?"

"Oh! Your teammate with the scrolls full of weapons!" Naruto replied, making his friend less angry. "I remember her now. How is she?" _The guy didn't go easy on her,_went unsaid.

"She should able to leave the hospital any day now!" Lee replied cheerfully. "She's a student of Gai-sensei, she's strong like the rock and beautiful like a magnificent turtle!"

"... well that's good news," Naruto told the weirdo, before he suddenly stopped as he noticed someone enter into the room Lee had been heading for.

Someone with a very large gourd on their back. _What's he doing here?_ Naruto thought, as he and Lee crept up on the Sand Genin as quietly as they could, _that can't be good_.

When they entered the room, Gaara was holding a helpless, conscious Tenten with a sand tendril by the neck, choking her to death with a creepy grin on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Lee shouted in rage and horror, as the two boys prepared to beat the madman into submission... only for a wave of sand to sweep over them, pinning them both against the wall. Gaara seemed only marginally aware of their presence.

Naruto struggled against the sand and grabbed Lee's, before vanishing from the sand wall. "Teleport!"

"Sand Cof-" They appeared on Gaara's other side, and smashed Tenten's restrains, letting her fall to the ground, coughing. The Sand-nin stared at the wall he had pinned them against, then at the trio, genuinely surprised.

_What's up with this guy?_ Naruto thought, as he adopted a fighting pose. _He just tried to kill someone in the hospital, and now it seems he wants to add us to his list._ The Sand-nin glared at them silently, and for a second, he and Naruto locked eyes. The look was oddly familiar...

Suddenly, Gaara raised his head, nodded as if he had heard an order, smashed the window and jumped out, much to the trio's amazement.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Lee asked his teammate, who silently nodded. "Alright, Naruto-kun, we must inform-" he stopped upon noticing the blonde's troubled expression. "What is wrong?"

"His eyes," Naruto whispered. "I have seen them somewhere."

Each morning, in a mirror.

When Naruto returned to the training field after paying a visit to Hinata (omitting his brief fight with Gaara not to trouble her), he found Kakashi, Sasuke and Absol waiting for him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, where's this guy you said was going to be training me?" the blonde asked, upon realizing no one else was present. _Maybe I should inform of what Gaara has done?_

"He's probably trying to make an entrance," Kakashi coughed. _Goddamn show-off..._

In a puff of smoke, an enormous red toad appeared, about six feet tall and at least eight feet wide. On its head, a man with long white spiky hair and red warpaint under his eyes was standing, with a ridiculous stance. He wore a headband with small horn-shaped extensions, a red coat, and carried a large scroll on his back. _Told you,_Kakashi thought upon putting his palm over his face.

"Wow, that's a huge toad," said Naruto.

"Is that what it's called?" Absol wondered, coming over to take a look. "It looks a little like a big Seismitoad, although... _cuter_."

The white-haired man laughed maniacally, seemingly not bothered by the Dark-Type's words and strange appearance. "I can summon toads _way_ bigger than this guy," he said.

"Hello? Anyone?" a trainer shouted, as he entered the dark, obscure cave. This trainer wore a black and yellow hat resembling an Ultra Ball, a red jacket, and black trousers.

Ethan cursed his luck and gullibility for being led on this wild goose-chase. Had he found the wrong cave, or was this all a prank? He guessed the latter, although why anyone would choose to prank someone who held a godlike legendary night guardian at his beck and call was beyond him. _Maybe I should let it go play a prank back? That would be so amusing..._

"Is someone there?" another voice called from the shadows. Walking toward the source of the sound, Ethan found himself face-to-face a girl around his age (aka sixteen) in a red dress, with a white scarf and hat. "Finally, another human being," she smiled cheerfully. "I was starting to think this cave was a nest of Zubat and nothing else." She offered him her hand. "I'm Dawn"

"Ethan," the boy replied, shaking it. "So, what do you know about this whole thing? I'm beginning to think we've both been the target of a prank."

"Only that they're calling some of the strongest trainers from around the world," she shrugged. "Or at least, that's what I've been told. I think it's some kind of secret tournament... or a trap from Team Galactic."

"Team... Galactic?" Ethan asked, feeling uneasy. He hadn't heard of them. "Anything like Team Rocket?" If yes, it would be bad news.

"Team Rocket? That crime ring from Kanto?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "From what I've heard of it, Team Galactic had similar methods, but their goals were... less sane. And they were a lot more dangerous."

"Really? How so?"

"They wanted to destroy the universe", she said, "By unleashing Legendary Pokémon. Their leader thought he could become a god or something".

"Alright... A bunch of loonies then".

"Pretty much."

When they looked around, they noticed a small blue Pokémon meditating on the ground.

"What is that?" Ethan asked

"It's a Meditite," Dawn replied. "They're all over the place in Sinnoh. Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Johto, so no, I've never seen one." The creature stood up, stared up at them, and pointed its hand at a corridor of rock. "It seems to want us to follow it."

They followed the Meditite to a large room with a table, around which four trainers were already seated, one of whom Ethan knew already. He wore a red hat with a white semi-circle on it, a red jacket with black sleeves, and blue jeans. He looked to be the eldest trainer present, around eighteen. He was currently sitting with his hat angled over his eyes. This was the trainer Ethan had fought atop Mount Silver five years ago, giving him the hardest battle of his life.

_Red._

Beside Red was another trainer who looked about a year younger than the fabled trainer. His green headband did little to control his spiky silver hair, and he wore a black and red ensemble. He appeared to be genuinely asleep, unlike Red, who was simply trying to look cool.

There was also another boy around Ethan and Dawn's age with longish brown hair. He was wearing a red hat and a light blue jacket with black trousers.

Ethan briefly thought he had recognized the final and youngest trainer present, a boy of around fourteen, although when he realized where they had met the trainer almost dismissed the idea as ridiculous. He had messy brown hair and was wearing some kind of headband with a hat like peak, a dark blue jacket and white shorts. His name was Nate, and he was a fairly famous actor.

"Good, everyone is here," a voice whispered.

"Mewtwo?" Red gasped in genuine surprise. Even now, Ethan still had a hard time thinking Red could actually speak. When they fought on Mount Silver, he had had only said orders to his Pokémon, and that was minimal. At first, the Johto trainer had thought his opponent was mute.

"I am merely a Ditto taking Mewtwo's form," a large, purple creature replied, as it entered the room. "Mewtwo himself is very busy. I was allowed to copy his shape to convey an important message and to bring you together with his borrowed Psychic powers. Too bad I won't keep them for long, I could play pinball with mountains with it..."

"What did you want to tell us?" a member of the group asked.

"There is a new team forming," the Ditto replied. "If Cresselia and Jiraichi's prophecies are true, they will be far more dangerous than Teams Galactic, Plasma, Rocket, Aqua and Magma combined, and appear next month. They're after a lost Legendary Pokémon banished to another world."

"Lost Legendary Pokémon?" Nate raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Arceus? Kyurem?"

"It has many names," the 'Mewtwo-Ditto' shook its head. "But its most common name is..."

"... Ten-Tails."

So there you go, another chapter. Sorry for the lateness even after I  
>said I'd update fairly soon. I also won't be able to write anything<br>until at least next week due to exams.

The player trainers' first appearance was a moment I've been waiting  
>for for a number of reasons. Attention will be shifted mostly to them<br>next chapter or so, so Naruto's training will be (mostly) offtext.  
>Their comparative ages are pieced together from the timeskips between<br>the games. I used the male players in each case because they seemed  
>the most canon, except Dawn because I didn't want it to be all guys.<br>Until next time!


	27. Chapter Ampharos

_**Should probably note, there's a new poll up for which of my stories is **__**most interesting. Vote on it if you wish.**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a while, I was kind of busy (still am, for that matter), but I found time here and there to write this.**_

_**I've been getting a lot of reviews lately addressing three topics of **__**concern. The first is the similarity of this story to the original. It may be similar early on, but I'll be deviating from that more and more as we go along. For the same reason, the second concern, the implication that I'm rushing this story, will be less pronounced as the story goes on. Since the deviation and the story itself began with Mewtwo training Naruto it would seem something was missing if I left out some of this early stuff but at the same time I didn't plan to change much until the Chuunin exam finals.**_

_**Finally, a concern expressed only by one reader (but he was rather**__**vocal about it): Naruto's lack of Shadow Clones. I deliberately**__**changed things early on to stop him having them because if he had both**__**clones AND the vast array of techniques and psychic training Mewtwo**__**taught him he would be overpowered. I've seen many stories do that and**__**I didn't want to go down the same route myself. Rest assured clone**__**fans, he WILL get clones eventually (which may or may not be Shadow**__**Clones, I'm still deciding on that), but by that point the villains**__**will have shown themselves to balance things out.**_

_**With all that said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

It had been three weeks since Naruto had started training with Jiraiya, with mixed results.

On one hand the supposedly legendary ninja had quickly revealed himself as the biggest pervert Naruto ever met, shamelessly peeping on girls whenever the chance arose. Kakashi himself and his erotic notebook were paragon of chastity compared to this guy.

But on the other hand, it seemed his skills _did_ live up to his reputation. Sadly, Naruto hadn't managed to master the Summoning Jutsu yet, which was a shame. Ever since he saw the huge toad the sage had arrived on, the blonde had wanted to pull it off himself. Nevertheless, the sage had taught him a few useful techniques that would no doubt help him survive the Chuunin exams.

Today, however, he was meeting Jiraiya not for training, but to discuss a few things.

"First off, I looked into the whole situation at the hospital," Jiraiya told him, his arms crossed. "Your assumptions were correct. That Gaara kid does have a Tailed Beast sealed inside him like you; Shukaku, the One-tail. A giant tanuki reputed to be wild, mad, and with the power to control the desert itself. No doubt Gaara inherited his powers from it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. If Gaara was truly a demon container as well... then perhaps it could explain why he was so crazy. Surely, his loneliness must have had a bad impact on his psyche? If the blonde hadn't crossed paths with Mewtwo, he might have ended like the psychotic redhead.

"Second," Jiraiya interrupted his thoughts, "the whole situation with your chakra and training."

"What about it?"

"You can use techniques of nearly any element. The number of ninjas said to have been able to do that can be counted on one hand, and... I thought it seemed too good to be true, so I looked into it, with a little help from that gold psychic fox Pokémon. How does that creature works biologically-wise is still a mystery to me, by the way..."

"Kadabra?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. They scanned him without his knowledge?

"Kadabra, psychic killing fox, horrible insult to the theory of evolution, it's the same thing..." Jiraiya shrugged. "Whatever Mewtwo taught you isn't standard ninjutsu. Instead of changing the nature of your chakra, you're using it to enhance some kind of inner psychic capabilities, which then directly manipulate your environment or telekinetically shape jutsu. It's an incredible waste of chakra to be honest. You're using up the equivalent of a fireball jutsu every minute to keep that psychic field you use to communicate with your animal friends active. If you weren't a chakra monster reserves-wise, you would be dead by now."

"That's not too bad," the blonde shrugged. "I only activate it when it's needed. I don't use it _all_ the time."

Jiraiya sighed. "When did you last hear a Pokémon speak without translating it? Absol doesn't count, since he can block you out."

"Umm..." Naruto scratched the back of his head, struggling with the question. _Damn amnesia..._

"I didn't even know Pokémon couldn't speak English until Kakashi informed me," Jiraiya explained. "Kadabra was the only one who could talk to humans, due to his psychic abilities. Hence, my conclusion: you've been subconsciously translating _everything_ for _everyone around you_ for about the past _four weeks_".

"..." Naruto stayed silent for a few moments, took his breath, and opened his mouth.

"_Seriously_?!"

"We've pretty much checked all over Unova," Brendan complained loudly. "And the closest thing to this new team we've found is a few remnants of New Team Plasma. The others didn't found anything in the other regions either. Maybe they're hiding somewhere else? In Orre, perhaps?"

Nate shook his head, then noticed a faint ringing sound. Taking out his Xtranciever, he saw the screen was divided in half. Hilbert was visible on one side. The other was blank; Ethan's Pokégear didn't have a camera. _He really should get better technology,_Nate noted.

"Found anything?" Hilbert asked impatiently.

"Nothing," Ethan replied coolly. "Like, nothing. If there are bad guys around here, either they're extremely discreet... or just not very active in the evil department."

"Same here," Nate added with a sigh. "And we looked everywhere. Even under rocks."

"And the Challenger's Cave?" Hilbert suggested.

Nate raised an eyebrow in surprise. He never heard the name before. "Where?"

"The cave under Route 9. I think the entrance is covered in rocks now, however. You will need a CS to get past them."

"Not a problem," Brendan chuckled happily, taking out a Master Ball. "I have someone who knows a thing or two about the land... and landslides..."


	28. Chapter Woobat (real version, sorry)

**Hi again! Apologies for reposting the same chapter again by accident. Also apologies to the people who submitted the OCs Isella Howler and Arashi Koyuki. They haven't appeared yet, but they will appear soon enough...**

**Anyway, I promised a new chapter within the month, so here it is. Enjoy!**

"This is the place, right?" Nate asked with a doubtful tone, as the two trainers walked down Unova's Route 9. _Could they really be hiding here?_ the teen thought. _The cave is right across the road from a huge department store for Arceus' sake!_

He noticed Brendan tossing and catching a famous purple and white sphere Nate raised an eyebrow in astonishment "Why does everyone have a freaking MASTER BALL nowadays? I thought they were incredibly rare... what, one or two on the continent at best, including my own, but all of you guys seem to have them..."

"They _are_ rare," Brendan coughed. "Master Balls can catch any Pokémon effortlessly, no matter its strength and willpower, but they take special mineral sand, advanced technology, and _a lot_ of time to manufacture. As a result, only one or two are given to Pokémon professors, and a few more are crafted for lotteries. Our team _just happens_ to include the trainers those professors entrusted them to... well, technically I'm not included..."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I... _borrowed_ mine... from Team Magma," the trainer grinned sheepishly. "I never regretted it by the way. Catching this guy would have been a nightmare without it."

He tossed the ball in the air and, in a flash of light, released its captive. A colossal dinosaur-like creature, eleven feet tall and covered in red armour roared upon tasting the fresh air, its every moves making the earth underneath shook. Nate could _feel_ its power... this thing could easily destroy the entire area, perhaps more, if left unchecked.

"Is that..."

"Yep, the legendary lord of the land himself... honestly, it's just a crimson Godzilla, but hey, who am I to complain?" Brendan chuckled. "Hey Groudy, tear down those rocks, but try not to cause any damage to the department store across the road? I doubt anyone will thank us for that... and please no Earthquake."

Groudon groaned upon understanding the nickname and order, before frowning. It noticed Nate's Master Ball attached to his belt, and the power kept restrained inside... _No, more like two power sources, _Groudon thought,_ perhaps as powerful as myself..._

The mighty red behemoth dismissed the thought, convinced Rayquaza couldn't have let itself be captured by that puny monkey. Turning his attention to the rocks, the creature let out a mighty roar that made the rocks crumble, allowing free access to the cave behind them.

"None of my Pokémon could do that..." Nate noted in awe, slightly shocked as Brendan recalled the Earth God as easily as he commanded it. Nate's Emboar, Crustle and Lucario had all tried and failed to shift the rock surrounding the cave when he had passed down this way back when he was on his own journey. _Then again, this thing is a deity..._

As the duo walking deeper into the cave, they began to hear voices. As the noises began to quiet down, the two trainers hid behind a rock, and discreetly glanced at the source of the racket. A dozens of trainers, dressed black and red uniforms, were gathered with their Pokémon at their side, watching what looked to be their leader.

"Members of Team Divide, our goal is soon at hand!" the boss shouted triumphantly. Brendan found the line highly stereotypical, but kept his mouth shut. "Our early tests may have had... _mixed..._ results, but tonight, yes, _TONIGHT_, we shall finally be cross the barrier between worlds, as conquerors!"

There were cheers, which the man silenced with a gesture. "And to prove our _limitless genius_, we will, before you grunts, transport two beings from the other world to this one! For reality... IS OURS TO COMMAND!"

The man pulled an enormous lever to his side amidst more applause and murmuring among the crowd. Both Nate and Brendan blinked, as they suddenly noticed the _huge_ machine behind the group. How the hell did they built this thing in a cave, Brendan had no idea. A spark of electricity crackled on the machinery, starting off orange but slowly turning green. When the bolt had adopted the colour of emerald, two figures materialized in a flash of light, both in black cloaks with a pattern of red and white clouds.

The first was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, with black hair, long at the front, tied into a ponytail at the back. His face was truly emotionless, and his gaze as cold as ice. The second was somewhat less ordinary-looking, with blue skin and hairs, pointed teeth, and what appeared to be gills on his neck. He was actually closer to a shark than a man in appearance. To make it stranger, he was carrying a huge, colossal sword on his back.

"Who are those two?" Nate frowned, but Brendan simply shushed him.

The shark-man grinned. "So this is the other realm they promised us... gotta say, I expected something more flashy..." The group gathered before them knelt, even their leader giving a slight bow. "Let's go on a walk, Itachi. I'm sick of caves... seriously, I should suggest to hold our next meeting at a bar instead."

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the stadium just in time to hear the announcer calling for the first match. Shino, Kankuro, Gaara, Lee, Hikari, Shikamaru, Temari, Kudara and Vero were already there, but there was no sign of Sasuke. <em>Yeah, Kakashi-sensei is going to be late again...<em>

"Hurry Naruto, your match is about to start!" Lee shouted, as Naruto rushed on into the arena to find Neji already there.

"I was beginning to think you had chickened out," the Hyuuga mocked his opponent with a grin.

"Yeah, you wish," Naruto snorted. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard your ancestors will feel it from the underworld!"

The proctor rolled his eyes and vanished in smoke. "Let the first round of the Chuunin Exam finals, Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga, begin!"


	29. Chapter Lucario

_**Apologies for the delay, I had exams. Hope this chapter makes up for it**_

The proctor inhaled sharply and vanished in smoke. "Let the first round of the Chuunin Exam finals, Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga, begin!" he proclaimed, as the two ninjas raced toward each other's throat.

"Psybeam!" Naruto shouted, firing a multicoloured, ethereal ray of energy from his open palm.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji rotated on himself, releasing chakra from his skin. A swirling ball of energy quickly formed around him, countering the beam entirely.

"Flamethrower! Ice beam! Psycho Cut!" Naruto started releasing one attack after the other in quick succession, hoping to break through Neji's technique. While some people in the audience gasped upon seeing what they thought to be the once extinct Hyoton in action, the display of power was useless: the Hyuuga's defence stopped all assault.

"Your attempts are meaningless," Neji boasted, upon slowing down slightly. "Why don't you just give up before the power of the Hyuuga?"

Naruto decided to bring out higher tier attacks. "Earthquake!" he snarled, punching the ground

The stadium's ground began to shake violently, the earthquake cracking the arena's walls themselves. Neji was thrown off balance by the sheer power of the shockwave, an opportunity Naruto seized, racing toward the Hyuuga's fabled genius as fast as he could. His fist turned into living darkness itself.

"Shadow Pu..." he started, but before he could land the blow he felt Neji's face deserved, Neji retaliated with a palm strike to the stomach. Temporarily dizzied, the psychic was unable to block as Neji knocked his headband off his head before hitting him in the forehead with enough force and rage to send his opponent flying.

Naruto managed to regain his footing, stopping flying at the very edge of the stadium. He got one hell of an headache for his trouble, but as the psychic attempted to crush his opponent with a new psybeam aimed between the Hyuuga's legs, he soon realized he had one small problem.

_He couldn't use psychic powers._

"Every time you used a jutsu, chakra flowed to your head," Neji explained confidently. "This strange variety of ninjutsu you have picked up works, I will give you that failure... but it works with chakra flowing through your brain."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, silently cursing the bastard. Jiraiya had been trying to help him stop being so dependent upon his mental chakra conversion, but he hadn't had considered it a priority. Without it, he couldn't use any of the techniques Mewtwo taught him, and he couldn't do even the basic academy-level jutsu.

However... he did have an ace left in his sleeve.

"Air Cutter!" Naruto snarled, swinging both arms in an "X" motion. A sharp blade of air of the same form flew towards Neji, but the Hyuuga genius blocked the attack with another chakra dome.

Naruto had been recently working on using his chakra directly to use the jutsu he had learned, using them more like standard techniques than mental alterations of his environment. So far, he could only do it with his wind-based moves. Maybe Absol was right, and he was a part Flying-type? _Yeah, I'm so going to grow wings._

"You should know by now that ranged assault-" Neji began as he stopped his rotation, but Naruto just ignored him. In fact, much to the Hyuuga's horror, his opponent was now surrounded by small tornado.

"Razor Wind: Tornado!" Naruto shouted out, racing forward.

"Whatever this is, it'll just have the same result," said Neji. A quick Rotation dispersed the Razor Wind, but Naruto himself broke through it.

"Mach Punch," Naruto yelled, but Neji was still faster, deflecting the punch by grabbing the blonde's sleeve . Naruto saw the ground as black with an intricate white pattern on it for a second, before Neji struck.

"Eight Trigrams: Two Palms!" Neji snarled in rage, hitting Naruto again with both palms. "Four palms!" Each set of attacks was faster than the last. "Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!"

Naruto crashed to the ground and remained motionless for a brief instant.

"Don't bother getting back up again", said Neji. "You know you are no match for me. You were a failure before your mysterious mentor emerged and no matter how much training you will get, you were born a failure and will die a failure. No one can fight his fate."

Naruto gave a laugh as he struggled to his feet once more. As his opponent succeeded, Neji almost believed his legendary eyes were playing tricks on him. How could he-

Naruto's eyes were glowing deep blue. Not only that, but ethereal trails of energy were released by them.

_How can he use this... whatever this is? I blocked every chakra point on his body,_ Neji thought. His Byakugan ended up noticing an even more disturbing information about his situation.

The blue energy coming from his eyes wasn't anything to do with his chakra. In fact, Neji couldn't tell what it was._ Light?_

"W-what's happening to him?" Hinata asked, watching from the sidelines and cheering on her crush.

"Is that some kind of ocular jutsu?" Sakura pondered, obviously shocked and disturbed.

As if to answer their questions, Kadabra teleported right in front of the two girls. The surprise visit made Sakura almost fall out of her chair.

"Master Mewtwo trained Naruto to use psychic powers, but Naruto's own limited mental capabilities were not as strong strong enough to perform any of the techniques Mewtwo could teach him. So he taught him to channel chakra to his brain to boost his mental faculties, and to use those powers to shape chakra for Pokémon techniques. It allows him to use a wide range of moves at the cost of _enormous _chakra consumption. Naruto's Flamethrower is similar in power to the Fireball Jutsu, but due to the method used, it costs far more chakra. While he was proficient with these techniques, he could neither use any psychic powers without chakra nor use the vast majority of his Pokémon attacks without these same psychic powers."

The creature inhaled sharply. "Recently however, he has been training with the Toad Sage Jiraiya to use jutsu without psychic influence", Kadabra continued before Sakura could ask what this had to do with Naruto's eyes. "As we saw early on when Neji blocked the chakra flow to his head, Naruto has succeeded in learning how to use his wind-based techniques without psychic powers. It seems he has finally awakened his full potential now."

"Which is?" Kiba asked, completely lost.

"His psychic capabilities are now strong enough now that he no longer requires chakra enhancement. It turns out all he needed was to have his chakra flow stopped to see that."

Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and the others barely heard the last part. They were too focused on the arena. Neji seemed shocked at what he was seeing.

_His chakra points are unblocking all on their own!_ he realized in dread. _How is this possible?_

"I've been wanting to use this move for ages!" Naruto boasted, levitating slightly off the ground, his hands surrounded in a red glow. Slowly he raised his hands.

_Physically, he can barely move,_ Kadabra pondered, choosing not to broadcast his thoughts. _He's moving himself with telekinesis alone, like a puppet who's his own puppeteer. Has he really still got enough chakra left for that?_

The glow from Naruto's hands grew brighter. Neji adopted a defensive stance, preparing to use his Rotation.

"HYPER BEAM!"

Naruto fired an all-powerful red beam from his hands. The blast hit Neji's swirling ball of chakra, which stopped the ray for a brief instant... then crumbled under the sheer power of the technique. The ball bent out of shape and burst as the beam blasted Neji's torso. The surprised Hyuuga was flung against the wall with a loud crack, knocked out instantly. The proctor briefly thought the Hyper Beam had killed the boy, before realizing he was still breathing.

There was silence throughout the arena for a moment. Then the proctor coughed and announced the result in an almost deadpan manner. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

_**A quick note on three of the polls. First off, despite it actually being the highest-voted option on the poll, I'm afraid I have to remove the "Sasuke gets killed by Mewtwo" option from the Sasuke's fate poll. There are a number of reasons for this:**_

_**1. This implies Naruto has to have already lost to him. I think we all want to see Naruto win this time round**_

_**2. Naruto would probably hold this against Mewtwo and I'd prefer to keep their interactions positive over the would-be timeskip**_

_**Regardless, the actual result in-story will probably a mix of the highest-voted options. Or maybe... it won't.**_

_**Secondly, the results of the Crossover Poll are back! These will be written as sort sequel stories with lengths based on the numbers of votes.**_

_**Top results: These will get a full multi-chapter sequel/spin-off story:**_

_**#1 Bleach - 11 votes**_

_**#2 Kingdom Hearts - 9 votes**_

_**#3 and 4 - 7 votes each One Piece Rosario+Vampire**_

_**The following series got 4 to 6 votes and may get either a full story or a one-shot one:**_

_**Black Cat (6 votes)**_

_**Helsing (6 votes)**_

_**Final Fantasy XIII (5 votes)**_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist (5 votes)**_

_**Code Geass (4 votes)**_

_**Doctor Who (4 votes)**_

_**Finally, the following series got 2-3 votes. They might get a one-shot story at some point. Not all of them though:**_

_**D. Gray-man**_

_**Minecraft**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Homestuck**_

_**Super Smash Bros.**_

_**Star Wars**_

_**Digimon**_

_**The Nightmare before Christmas**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**Gurren Lagann**_

_**Black Butler**_

_**Marvel Comics**_

_**Transformers (G1/War for Cybertron)**_

_**Lord of the Rings**_

_**Trigun**_

_**Team Fortress**_

_**Samurai 7**_

_**Soul Calibur**_

_**Ten or more series getting appearances seems a little excessive, I'm not sure how many will get to appear. It could be anywhere from just the top four getting Xover stories to all ten of the top ones plus a few of the lower down ones. Or maybe I'll have another poll for that. The Psychic Jinjuuriki has had so many polls so far having a poll to decide how to interpret the results of another poll doesn't seem so outlandish, at least to me. Anywho, none of them will be out for a while, at least not until part 1 is over... Thirdly, I have a new poll! This will literally be the last one except maybe the aforementioned "how many crossovers?" poll. I was going to pair Naruto with Hinata, but I decided to leave that partially up to you. So there's now a "who will Naruto end up with" poll, includingevery girl of approximately the right age I could think of. I even included some of the Gym leaders too, because I could. Others might be added, but only if they are asked for or another series is confirmed for crossovers**_

_**Now, questions and answers time!**_

_**Q: How the heck did Naruto STILL fail the exams despite the five years of EXTRA training from Mewtwo that he didn't have in the original timeline? Even with the extra training he still failed no matter what kind of tricks he used that Mewtwo taught him?**_

_**A: They weren't examining the things Mewtwo taught him. The final exam was still on the clone jutsu and he was no further along with that than he was in canon; the other exams were probably on other basic jutsu and Mewtwo's techniques are decidedly not academy-regulation.**_

_**Basically, he didn't really get a chance to show Mewtwo's techniques in the exams, and as this chapter illustrates he was kind of hopeless when it comes to the usually-basic stuff. After Iruka saw his other techniques, he graduated.**_

_**Q: why didn't naruto absorb mewtwo ?**_

_**A: First of all, Naruto has never, in this story or in canon to my knowledge, "absorbed" anyone (except if you count the Nine-tails' sealing at the very beginning and it wasn't exactly he who was responsible for that). I don't believe any such technique or mechanism was known to Naruto at that time.**_

_**Secondly, even if he could, Mewtwo far, FAR surpasses him in power (at that point in the story at least). Mewtwo is stronger than most of the Kage, Naruto would be more likely absorbed by Mewtwo. Especially given that this is Naruto way before he's even finished ninja academy.**_

_**Thirdly, even if he could, why would he?**_

_**To be honest, it seems like kind of a weird question.**_

_**Also, in answer to your other review, I'm not necessarily going to pair Naruto with Hinata. It's just the pairing I like most. Actually, I recently made a poll for it, vote on it if you like. Anyway, hope that makes up for the delay. Next chapter should be much, much quicker. Until next time!**_


	30. Chapter Mismagius

The arena fell into deep silence for several seconds, as Neji failed to get back to his feet. The proctor ended up coughing, before announcing the result with a hint of amusement. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Surprisingly, the arena cheered on Naruto, who beamed with pride.

When the noises of the gathered spectators died out, the proctor told Naruto to leave and announced the next match. "Sasuke Uchiha vs Vero Hatashiko," he declared loudly, the green-haired boy entering the arena as Naruto teleported next to the rest of the competition.

"What was that you just did?" Shikamaru asked with genuine curiosity, having for once dropped his lazy demeanour. "That gigantic red beam, what was it? A Katon jutsu?"

"It's called the Hyper Beam," Naruto replied, before tiredness overcame him. "Let me sleep a little," the boy said, as he collapsed against a wall.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced at the arena. "I guess you're gonna need to recover your energy," he told his sleeping friend. "However, you better wake up before your next round starts."

Everyone was looking around, wondering what Sasuke Uchiha was doing.

The Hokage frowned in displeasure. Sasuke seemed to be picking up Kakashi's bad habits. At this rate, Sarutobi would have to disqualify Sasuke and give the match to Vero. However, a lot of people had come looking forward to seeing the last of the Uchiha clan in action...

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha isn't here," one of the ANBU protecting the Hokage pointed out. "What should we do?"

"I will have him disqualified," Sarutobi began.

"Put the next match on," the Kazekage proposed in hurry, locking eyes with the Hokage. "Everyone is eager to see the Uchiha in action. We can wait a little longer for him."

The Hokage suspected the Kazekage of hiding something, but finally agreed with a nod. A few moments later, the proctor addressed the audience.

"Sasuke Uchiha is running late and his match delayed. In the meantime, the next match, Temari of the Sand vs Kudara Kuroko, will now commence." Vero cursed and left the arena.

The two girls replaced him. Kudara's headband was now black, the torn blue fabric having been replaced after Kin destroyed it. There was still no sign of the Sound-nin and her team for that matter. The young girl was also wearing a coat with long, wide sleeves that hid her hands entirely.

"Begin!" the proctor shouted.

"I'd advise you put away that fan," Kudara warned. "I've seen how your Wind Scythe Jutsu works, and if you use it against me, you may cut loose my blindfold like in my last match. This could end badly, for both of us."

Temari froze for a split-second upon hearing this, but quickly regained her composure. "I'll take my chances with whatever it's hiding," she said, opening her fan to show one of its three purple moons. She would end the fight with a few strikes. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Kudara dodged the cutting wind with a small leap and pulled up her sleeve, revealing a gauntlet strikingly similar to Dosu's. In fact, closer inspection would reveal it _was_ the same, repaired gauntlet. As Temari raised her fan to launch another Wind technique, Kudara activated the sonic weapon. The Kunochi from Suna managed to swing her fan once, firing one blast of wind, before the high-frequency noise caused her to drop to her knees. Her opponent instinctively shielded her blindfolded eyes from the winds with her armoured hand, the small cyclone leaving small cuts over her body and propelling her against a wall.

"What's up with that girl's eyes?" Kiba asked, guessing they were important. "She always keeps them covered, and we don't know what she did to this Sound-nin."

"Probably the same thing happened to the other Sound guy," Sakura replied calmly. "The one who wore that sound gauntlet. She stole it from the corpse, perhaps."

"Is it some kind of secret bloodline or something?" asked Tenten.

Both girls got back to their feet, yet, it was Temari who attacked faster. "I'm sorry, sensei..." Kudara whispered, preparing to remove her headband... only for Temari to race toward her adversary and hit her over the head with her folded-up fan. The surprise attack was so brutal Kudara fell to her back with a loud, disturbing sound of bone breaking.

The crowd had mixed reactions, some cheering but most bemoaning the shortness of the fight. "Winner: Temari of the-"

Before the proctor could finish, the sonic gauntlet activated again.

As Temari took a step back in pain, Kudara rose back to her feet, but her way of moving had changed slightly. "Finally," she whispered with an echoing voice, both male and female. She charged at Temari with uncharacteristic savagery, and this time, the clear intent to kill. The Sand kunoichi spun round and swung her fan at Kudara, blowing her away. As Kudara flew backwards, she pulled out a couple of senbon midair and threw them at Temari, who narrowly deflected them.

Kudara gracefully landed and charged once more. "Those eyes are definitely troublesome, but once you knocked out that leaf girl, it was easy for us to take over her body", she said, Sakura now recognizing her voice as an amalgam of Dosu and Kin's, reaching for the blindfold. "And once you get a look of them, you'll join us!"

Temari, unimpressed and tired of playing, quickly swung her fan with all her might, sending out a powerful hurricane that blasted Kudara against a wall, once again knocking her out. Dosu and Kin's minds slumbered once more, and their temporary body did not wake up.

"Winner: Temari of the sand," said the Proctor, after checking out Kudara just in case it was a trick.

As the losing girl was quickly evacuated by medics, the teachers of the competing Konoha-nin sat in one area of the audience. Or, at least, three of them did. Kakashi was still missing, which disappointed Gai. His eternal rival wouldn't be there to see whose pupils would be promoted.

"That girl's eyes seem powerful, but she can't control them," Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Third Hokage and the sensei of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, pointed out as he analyzed the results. "Now I guess we know why she's keeping them blindfolded."

"The mystery is, what happens to people when she looks at them?" asked Kurenai Yuhi, sensei of Kiba, Sakura and Shino.

"Their bodies get sealed into her eyes, as if it was a trash disposer," a man, sitting behind them, pointed out, as the different Jounin turned to face him. He was dressed in a blue ankle-length coat and wore a pointed hat with a leaf headband tied around it. All in all, he was similar in appearance to the wizards of children's fairy tales. "Meanwhile their souls occupy her body, fighting for dominance and briefly taking over should she fall unconscious or lose control for a second. I had told her not to use them, especially since she's still inexperienced and training in getting them out."

"Getting them out?" Asuma frowned, trying to put his finger on where he had seen this man's face. "Hey wait… you're not... not... _him_, are you?"

"Depend on who is him," the stranger replied with a childish snort.

"Who is he?" Kurenai asked her boyfriend.

"Makinari Hachirobei," Asuma replied, the old man shrugging his shoulders. "They call him the Wizard of the Leaf, because he pretends his jutsu are magic tricks."

"Now that is just absurd," the stranger complained with a mocking tone. "I couldn't be this Makinari. They say he wears a pointed hat and a long blue coat. Kind of like that man," he pointed to someone else in the crowd.

Kurenai and Gai glanced in the direction shown, and indeed, another man was wearing the same hat and coat. When they looked back, the man seated behind them was wearing neither.

"That just confirms it", Asuma lit up a cigarette. "That's supposed to be one of his party pieces, swapping that damn outfit around. Supposedly no-one's ever worked out how he does it".

"An excellent trick!" Gai said enthusiastically, trying to picture himself Kakashi in spandex.

_He's also known for being a compulsive liar and completely out of his mind,_ thought Asuma to himself.

"So what brings you to this event?" Kurenai asked.

"The same reason as yours: watching my Genin team in action," he explained.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised. "You have a genin team?"

"Of course I have one!" the fake wizard crossed his arms. "In fact, the blindfolded girl you were talking of is one of my students."

"Personally," Asuma coughed, "I don't think she's been getting enough training. From the looks of things, she only scraped through her preliminary round thanks to those eyes, and they're unreliable because she has zero control over them. She got lucky, but luck always run out."

"I've been training her to keep them under control, and fighting with her other abilities until she mastered them", Makinari replied, his ego slightly bruised, as the next fight, Sasuke Uchiha vs Vero Hatashiko, was announced. "That said, you might want to watch out for my other pupil. The one entering the field now is better than his teammate."

Asuma turned back to the arena to see the boy entering it. His green hair looked like it was blown to one side, almost like Kakashi's. Unfortunately, Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen.

Until he appeared in a puff of smoke, next to his sensei.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi Hatake apologized, while reading his infamous perverted book. "We didn't miss anything, did we?"

**I have one more poll for people to vote on; after that, the story's set, I'll have it all mapped out. With this poll, I'm trying to find out the general reader opinion on three matters regarding the upcoming  
>crossover element<br>1. Who will go to these other worlds?  
>2. How many worlds will be involved?<br>3. Will the characters learn anything in these worlds to bring back to their own?**

**I have a whole stack of ideas for each possibility, so I'll leave this one up to the readers.**

**But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the OC submissions, I know not everyone has shown up yet, but they will.**

**I don't know why, but I've been getting fewer reviews for my two main stories recently. If you could leave a review to tell me what you think of how the story's been coming along, your hopes for later  
>chapters, any questions you might have, that sort of thing, I'd greatly appreciate it.<br>**


	31. Chapter Malamar

_**I'm going to be putting this story on a break for some length of time. I've come to accept the fact I can't concentrate on more than two projects at once. I have something else I'll be working on for a while, so in the meanwhile I won't be able to keep up with this AND Instruments of Time while I'm working on it. But don't worry too much; I've roughly planned out the rest of Instruments, and it should be finished within around a month or two, circumstances permitting. Anyway, for now, there is at least one new chapter to read in the meanwhile…**_

"The first transfer was an utter, complete success!" boasted the leader of Team Divide with glee, before frowning at his underlings. "How long until the machine can be used again?"

"Sir, it will take at least a week to gather the necessary energy for even one transfer, let alone four, as you requested," the lead scientist replied, cowering slightly when the leader's expression turned to anger. "Even capturing local wild Pokémon and draining their energy won't provide enough power for four transfers in three days, and must I remind you we need further testing? We have no idea if the machine can support repeated-"

"I don't care about your excuses, only about results. Get. This machine. To Work. Understood?" The leader snickered, after the scientist lowered his head in subission. "What of our guests? Where were they sent?"

"They have gone out to investigate our world, although I can't precisely pinpoint the exact location," the scientist explained. "They were deeply interested in the Pokémon of our world, so we supplied them with Pokéballs before they left."

"The authorities will undoubtedly be after us soon, especially with two humans who can effortlessly defeat most Pokémon out there. It cannot be helped…"

He took two Pokéballs from within his pockets and summoned their inhabitants. The two creatures roared in unison. "Beheeyem, Electivire, get to work."

The floating psychic and the electric behemoth nodded hurriedly, moving towards the transfer machine. Electivire punched a hole through the rocky cave wall, retrieving two subterranean power cables, while Beheeyem plugged its red, yellow and green digits into two sockets on the transfer terminal.

"So diligent..." their trainer commented.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi Hatake apologized, shamelessly reading his infamous perverted book in front of the audience. "We didn't miss anything, did we?"

After briefly face palming, the proctor told Kakashi to leave the arena and then focused on the genin. "Let the third match of the Chuunin exam finals, begin! Sasuke Uchiha and Vero, prepare yourselves!"

"You're lucky," the green-haired boy grumbled, slightly angered the proctor didn't bother to remember his last name. "You've no idea what I would be willing to do to learn the Chidori from Kakashi Hatake himself. Seeing you were assigned to his team, he's probably already taught you it... am I right, or am I right?"

Sasuke didn't manage to hide his surprise. "You've heard of this technique?"

"Of course!" Vero replied. "Who didn't heard of this legendary assassination jutsu? But enough talking. Let's see if you're a real genius or just a phony…"

In a split second, Vero had already crossed the arena, landing a kick which Sasuke had blocked with both hands, his Sharingan activating instantly. Few people in the audience managed to see the movements of the two genins, who were exceptionally fast for their age.

"That freaking bloodline is pretty useful, eh?" Vero taunted Sasuke upon noticing his eyes. "But I've got quite a Doujutsu myself."

Now Sasuke was up close, he could see his opponent's eyes, a association of black and golden rings. "Never heard of that one before…" he noted.

"The Hiraishingan is much less documented than the Sharingan," Vero admitted. "But just as useful"

Sasuke snorted, unimpressed. "We'll see about that," he replied, leaping back and putting some distance between himself and his opponent. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"

He launched a volley of fireballs, which Vero dodged with leaps and bounds.

"Now, I've got a perfect angle," Sasuke muttered, preparing his new technique. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A larger fireball flew towards Vero, who hurriedly formed hand seals. "Wind style: Air Jump!" he shouted.

Two small tornados formed under his feet. Somehow he was able to jump off them, dodging the fireball and bouncing off a wall next.

"I've been studyng the Chidori myself actually," he said upon landing, joining his palms. "It's not quite perfect yet, but let's see how you handle my... _Blazing Chidori_!"

Flames swirled around Vero's hand as Sasuke began forming his own Chidori. "Let's see if your copy can match the real thing!" Sasuke snarled, dashing towards Vero as lightning cracked around his hand, Vero charging as fast as he could…

"Your Pokémon, my lord… what are they doing?" the scientist asked, as the Beheeyem and Electivire continued their mysterious task.

"Electivire sucks electricity from the region's electric network, redirecting power from all of Unova to fuel your machine, while Beheeyem searches high quantities of energy across the veil between both worlds. Using energy from both sides of the transfer machine, we can achieve this teleportation faster by drawing more people from the other world."

"Ingenious," the scientist commented, before paling. But... wouldn't Pokémon Centers and hospitals suffer power failures?"

"Do I look like some sentimentalist? A few rats and their trainers might die, but nobody cared anyway." The leader crossed his arms. "I'll contact the Three Great Generals, and-"

Suddenly, one of the cave walls collapsed, attracting the villains' attention. Through it emerged a Blastoise and a Torterra, roaring proudly, followed by four humans, three boys and a girl.

"Got a message this was where you were hiding," Hilbert muttered, as Red, Ethan and Dawn stepped into the room at his pursuit. "Friends of ours are tracking your two superhuman allies as we speak. And two of your Pokémon are looking worn out already. Would you kindly my life easier and give up?"

"You think we're going to surrender to four children? When we're at the height of our power?" The leader narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You must be joking."

"Man, I mistook him for Ghetsis for a second…" Hilbert joked.

"Why do the team bosses always have to underestimate us, just because we're younger than them?" Ethan grumbled. "I mean, just once I'd like to see a criminal boss see us coming and say 'Damn, it's that kid who took down Team Rocket the second time. I've heard he's tough. Better give up the evil scheme now and save him the trouble…' I mean, come on..."

"I've no idea what you're talking about, but I've enough of your jabs," the leader declared, tossing a Pokéball and revealing a colossal Steelix. "Kill the trainers and neutralize their Pokémons."

"The energy is collected on this side!" the scientist announced, reading off a screen and ignoring the battle starting next to him. "All the machine needs now is a good energy source on the other side! But..."

"But _what_?" the leader snapped.

"It's locking onto four targets…"

In another world, two jutsu collided, in a blinding flash.

Sasuke's Chidori met Vero's Blazing Chidori, ravaging their surroundings... and suddenly it was all over.

A blaze of multi-coloured lights lit up the arena. For a moment, Sasuke and Vero didn't notice.

Then, they realized four people materialized at their sides. Finally, the duo, the proctor and another individual waiting in the shadows vanished in a flash of light.

Massaging his temples, Ethan looked around him. He was in an arena of some kind, along with the boss of Team Divide, Dawn and Hilbert. Everyone in the audience was speechless, unable to compute this strange turn of events.

In the Kage audience box, even Orochimaru was puzzled for a second, before regaining his cunning…

"I guess we'll have to start the plan early then…" he muttered, vowing to discover where Sasuke had gone.


	32. Chapter Spiritomb

Psychic Jinjuuriki 32

_**I know I said I'd finish**_** Instruments of Time **_**before coming back to this, but as soon as I said that, I found myself unable to write a lot of the scenes I had planned for **_**Instruments' **_**next few chapters, and now that I've finished the other project I was working on, I'm back to doing **_**Instruments of Time **_**and **_**Psychic Jinjuuriki**_** as my two projects! I won't be updating anything else until after the 27**__**th**__** though, as I'll be busy with an exam.**_

_**Also worth noting, I have recently purchased and played through the story of Pokémon X, and there are many aspects of Generation VI I would like to carry through into later chapters of this story. (not this one, except for Aegislash , but a few chapters on). Anyway, enough of that, I've written a new chapter. Enjoy!**_

Hilbert's first reaction to the new place he had found himself was that he'd been warped into a Pokémon arena, a World Tournament one if the size of the audience was anything to judge by. But he didn't see any Pokémon present... At least, not until the leader of Team Divide let out a Darmanitan, the blazing red beast leaping towards him and his three companions. He had almost forgotten he had come with them. He narrowly dodged a Fire Punch, the blazing attack leaving enormous cracks in the wall of the arena. He quickly drew a Poké ball. "Samurott, you're up!"

Watching from amongst the crowds, another trainer reached for a Timer Ball. "Looks like some other trainers made it into this world", he said. "And since Sasuke and Kabuto got spirited away when these four arrived, I guess I'm up".

He threw the silver and orange ball. Darkrai appeared in a flash, and the few civilians who hadn't already fled began to do so as the black wraith emerged. They didn't clear the arena before the young man leapt onto the Legendary Pokémon's back. "Dark Void", he ordered. "The whole arena, stands and all".

Darkrai nodded, summoning an inescapable blackness that swallowed the whole stadium

Dawn saw Darkrai rising over the stadium moments before the darkness spread. While she hadn't encountered the embodiment of nightmares before, she had heard the legends and met a real-life victim, and she knew if they fell asleep, they were unlikely ever to be freed from the nightmares. Quickly, she pulled three Chesto berries from her bag and force-fed them to Ethan and Hilbert, eating the third herself. When the darkness engulfed them, all three trainers began to feel sleepy, but the taste of the berries kept them awake. "What is that thing?" asked Ethan. "Is it a Pokémon?"

Dawn had no time to answer before she saw a huge gold sword-like object hurtling towards her. Hilbert's Samurott leapt in the way, the Water-type's horn meeting the Aegislash's blade.

"I'll handle this guy and his Pokémon", said Hilbert. "You two go find out where we are and why that Pokémon's on the rampage".

Dawn and Ethan nodded, sending out a Crobat and a red Gyarados respectively and flying out of the arena.

The Third Hokage looked out at the vast expanse of black extending out beneath him, completely obscuring all within it, his spectator box just outside its boundaries. Whatever was going on, it was like no jutsu he had ever seen before.

He spun round just in time to dodge a sword slash from the "Kazekage" sitting next to him. "Orochimaru"

"I'm surprised it took you so long", said Orochimaru, tearing away the Kazekage's face to reveal his own. "Sarutobi-sensei".

The cloaked ninja who had been standing behind Sarutobi lashed out with one long sleeve, two long tentacles shooting out and impaling through Orochimaru's body, one red, the other blue.

"Deoxys, behind you!" cried Sarutobi, but it was too late. Before the Mud Clone could even begin to melt, Deoxys saw the blade stabbed through his chest.

_Attack Forme doesn't lend itself well to receiving surprise attacks_, thought Deoxys as he fell to the ground. _Nothing by the way of defences, and with the use of clones in this world, one can easily find themselves on the receiving end._

"I see you have these creatures on your side as well, Sarutobi-sensei", said Orochimaru, quickly forming hand seals.

No sooner had the uproar began, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Hikari and a still-asleep Naruto found themselves suddenly far away from the arena. In fact, they appeared to be on top of the Hokage Monument. From up here, the entire village could be seen, apart from the arena, which was completely covered in a pitch-black cloud of some kind.

"What on earth's going on over there!?" asked Shikamaru. He turned to the cloaked man behind him no-one else seemed to have noticed. "Did you…" he began, but before he could finish, the man was gone.

"On top of the arena", said Shino, pointing to the top level of the stadium, where a black-and-white being could just about be seen. Something purple and what looked from here to be a long, red snake or dragon were flying up to meet it.

"What's this?" said Darkrai's trainer as he saw two Pokémon fly out of the darkness, a trainer riding on each. "Darkrai, use thunderbolt. Take down the Gyarados first"

Darkrai only nodded, one hand crackling with electricity. A bolt of electricity shot out toward the red sea dragon. Gyarados suddenly flung Ethan off, saving him from the electricity as the dragon took the attack himself, falling into the darkness below. As he fell into the darkness himself, Ethan reached for a Master Ball, but it escaped his grasp.

"What a pity", said Darkrai's rider, smirking. "That Pokémon won't do him much good now. The smirk quickly vanished as a red glow became visible within the otherwise impermeable darkness. The heat quickly became almost unbearable.

"What the…" he began, as a huge white feathered form emerged from the sea of darkness, its tail burning like a rocket engine.

"Are you alright?" asked Hilbert as Ethan realised he wasn't dead.

"Yeah, thanks", said the Johto trainer.

"Good", said Hilbert, turning back to the opponent. "Now let's deal with this annoyance. Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!"

Above the head of the white dragon of truth, a huge ball of fire formed, like a miniature Sun.

Orochimaru dodged another barrage of tile shuriken from Sarutobi as four ninja arrived on the roof, each on one of the four corners. As they finished the jutsu they had been using, a purple rectangular barrier formed around the roof. Before the box could complete, however, two figures were catapulted into the arena. The barrier formed over top of them.

Sarutobi leapt back, dodging Darkrai and his trainer. Orochimaru saw his chance.

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" he cried as three wooden coffins began to rise out of the ground.

Sarutobi was about to rush forward, but Darkrai rose up in front of him, a mass of darkness spreading from his hands. Behind Darkrai, two of the coffins rose completely from the ground, their lids falling open, while the third coffin sank back into the ground.

Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the First and Second Hokage, stepped forward. Orochimaru quickly took out two tags and sunk one into each. Darkrai was an unexpected addition, and to be honest the snake Sannin thought the nightmare creature was taking away from his victory a little, but he wasn't going to argue now. He had his former sensei right where he wanted him…

"You seem to be causing quite a fuss", said a voice behind him.

Orochimaru and the two undead Kage turned round. Darkrai looked round the fastest. _How is he…_

"You chose a poor time to attack this village", said Mewtwo. "A few years ago, you wouldn't have had me to deal with".

_**So yeah, Mewtwo's back. An explanation will be forthcoming in the next chapter. **_

_**A few notes on the Legendary Pokémon here. First up, due to the events of their respective games, all the player character trainers have at least one major legendary Pokémon. Except Red. He's awesome enough that he doesn't even need a Legendary. **_

_**Which ones? That remains to be seen. As for the two individual legends making a big appearance in this chapter:**_

_**Reshiram: While Hilbert is more commonly associated with Zekrom, I chose Reshiram as his corresponding legendary dragon for a number of reasons. Most of all because N goes better with Zekrom since he stuck to his ideals the whole way through, but never knew the truth about Ghetsis and his whole plan. **_

_**Darkrai: Is he evil? I would note all his villainous actions so far in this story have been orders from his trainer. His whole role will be elaborated more later…**_

_**Given the now-confirmed crossover stories, I have a new poll up for the Bleach one, regarding who will be in it and what point it picks up from. I have a lot of ideas for the crossovers, but I can't use them all, so I'll let you indirectly decide by choosing the characters thus avoiding spoilers**_


	33. Chapter Gyarados

_**I'm back again! My exams are over!**_

"What is that creature?" asked Hilbert, as Reshiram circled the purple barriers. "Is it a Pokémon?"

"It's a Pokémon alright", said Ethan.

"Mewtwo?!" said Orochimaru. "How did you escape?"

"Your ally should really check his Pokémon after he catches them", said Mewtwo. "I took a Lum berry with me before I even came into contact with his Pokémon. When Darkrai trapped me in his void, the berry kept me awake. He couldn't see into the void, so he didn't realise when I teleported away and left an Electrode in my place.

"Not bad", said Orochimaru. But you'll have to do better than that to catch me out!"

Mewtwo teleported again, appearing between the two barriers, beside the large orange-haired keeping one corner of the barrier up. The man grinned, his hair growing longer and wilder as his skin turned red. "That little twerp from your world told us about your Psychic powers", he said. "If our power becomes dark enough, your mind tricks won't..."

The man's words were cut off as Mewtwo raised a hand, flames erupting from his palm and engulfing the Sound ninja.

The barriers shattered, as the man fell to the ground.

Mewtwo leapt into the air to dodge a mass of branches and roots engulfing most of the roof. From the tangle of wood, the Second Hokage leapt. Mewtwo tried to hit Tobirama with Thunderbolt, but the undead Hokage reached him before he could.

Back on the ground, Orochimaru began to summon another two coffins. It was a pity that Darkrai and Mewtwo had disrupted his original plan - having the First and Second Hokage kill Sarutobi would have been a lot more fitting. But it looked as though there was no other choice...

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!"

The coffins fell open, revealing the same red-haired man who Orochimaru had previously been impersonating and a masked samurai in green armour, four swords at his belt.

As the two newly-reanimated Shinobi stepped from their coffins, Sarutobi used his own summoning Jutsu. In a burst of smoke, a huge white-haired monkey in a tiger-striped sleeveless kimono and Leaf headband appeared. The Monkey King looked around, at Mewtwo fighting off the First and Second Hokage, at Darkrai looming above them, at the mass of black covering the arena below them, at Orochimaru beside his two newest reanimated ninja and and at Reshiram flying outside the arena, charging another Fusion Flare.

"I don't suppose you have an explaination for all this?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Lee and Shino hid round a corner as the Sound and Sand ninja flooded into the village.<p>

"Looks like that void that engulfed the stadium was just the start", said Shikamaru. "They've been planning a full-scale invasion".

"Then let us go and fight them hea..." began Lee, but Shikamaru covered his mouth.

"There's too many of them, and most of them are probably at least Chunin", answered Shikamaru. "Now if Naruto were awake, we might have a better idea of the situation. Shino, you have your beetles spread throughout the village, what do they say about the situation?"

"The void around the arena is still there", said Shino. "None of them could make it into the void and come back out again. The village is overrun with Sand and Sound ninja, but there are some ninja who seem to be fighting them with little difficulty. The three Sound genin who made it this far in the exams are making their way into the forest..."

"That's odd", said Shikamaru. "I would have thought the Sand village would have them take part in the invasion, unless... they had a bigger role of some kind..."

"Well, aren't you a clever one", said a voice behind them. They turned round to see Zaku, the last of the Sound Genin team, but something was clearly different. His arms appeared to have a different skin tone from the rest of his body, appearing much paler, and his hands were encased in some kind of enormous red gauntlets with no visible fingers, wrapped in gold chains. He was also wearing some kind of goggles that masked his eyes completely.

He raised a bound hand, and a glowing blue katana blade emerged from the flat end of his gauntlet.

Shikamaru reached for a kunai, but Lee raised a hand. "I will fight this battle. Shikamaru, Shino, take Naruto and go after those Sand ninja!"

Shikamaru was about to object, but Naruto suddenly opened his eyes. "Got it!" he said. "Don't die on us, bushy brows!"

He put a hand on Shino and Shikamaru's shoulders. "Teleport!"

* * *

><p>Mewtwo countered another mass of branches from Hashirama, cutting back the mass of wood and foliage with a blast of his Psystrike, before flying to the side to dodge Darkrai flying toward him. Without turning round, he blasted the unnamed samurai in green back to the ground with an Ice Beam. He looked across to Reshiram, swooping, diving and weaving to dodge the mass of wood. Sarutobi had turned Enma into a staff of some kind to fend off attacks from Orochimaru as the snake ninja and two clones slashed at him with a sword.<p>

He flew back to dodge a Dark Pulse from Darkrai, the wave of darkness causing Hashirama's nearby branches to wither. A huge golden hand came up behind the Genetic Pokemon and grabbed him. Mewtwo built up his power around him, melting the dust together into a mass of liquid gold, but he wasn't free fast enough to dodge Tobirama leaping toward him. Begrudgingly, Mewtwo teleported away, appearing beside Dawn, only getting to her feet now after being knocked from her Crobat.

He had used up his last Teleport for the time being. The rest of this fight wasn't going to be easy.

Dawn reached for a Pokeball, the purple and white surface bringing a slight tone of dread to Mewtwo.

"It's not over yet", said Dawn, throwing the Master Ball. "Let's go, Palkia!"

As the huge white and purple creature emerged, the devastation before him angered him.

And the embodiment of space immediately found a target for his anger.

"HUMAN-MADE ABOMINATION! THIS CHAOS WAS YOUR DOING!" bellowed the telepathic voice of Palkia.

"What? No..." began Mewtwo, but Palkia was having none of it. "DRAGON PULSE!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews, as ever are very much appreciated. <em>**

**_As mentioned in the previous chapter, there's a new poll to decide who comes along in the Bleach crossover arc/story. Since I have some ideas for most of the characters, I will have one of these polls for each new world/series - this way, I can use some of the ideas and not others in the most reasonable way. _**

**_I am also accepting original characters again, but specifically only villains - what with changing situations, I would like to keep the story challenging for the heroes, so I will need some tough oppostion. Both the canon villains (or, at least, some of them) and some of my own original villains will appear, but I could use some more (to contribute to another villainous group appearing later on in the story, as well as maybe expanding the Akatsuki a little). The form for such characters (originating from the World iof Ninjas) is as follows:_**

**_**_Name: Speaks for itself. As before, no Uzumakis, no Namikazes, and no Senjus. Uchihas... maybe at a stretch. _**_**

**_**_Age: Again, speaks for itself. Less restrictive than before, as we're not dealing with people taking the chunin exam any more. Plus in canon we have the likes of Kakazu already, who's definitely lived beyond a human lifespan. _**_**

**_**_Appearance: Again, speaks for itself._**_**

**_**_Personality: Describe their personality._**_**

**_Motivation: Why they do what they do._**

**_**_Elemental affinity: Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind or Earth. You can have a mix if you wish. I would say don't overdo it, but since this is for the villains, go nuts!_**_**

**_**_Jutsu: Favourite or unique jutsu. Be creative_**_**

**_**_Bloodlines: Again, be creative_**_**

**_**_Other notes: Anything else you'd like to mention._**_**


	34. Chapter Dragonite

_**Thanks to everyone for their OC submissions. With maybe some slight modifications, they'll all be appearing fairly soon. **_

_**In other news, I've decided to use bold for Palkia's telepathic voice. This way I think I can suggest it to be sort of grand and echoing without having to write him constantly in capitals, even when he's talking calmly. Also, t**_**_he Bleach poll is still up, vote if you so wish_**

**"DRAGON PULSE!"**

Palkia's attack blasted Mewtwo back, smashing through about a dozen bulidings before coming to a stop.

"Palkia! What was that for?" Dawn shouted.

The space dragon looked down towards his trainer. **"Did you say something, young mistress?"**

"Mewtwo was fighting on our side! Why did you blast him?" asked Dawn.

**"The abomination was on our side?" **said Palkia, with a slight tone of surprise.

"Yes! Also, why do you keep calling him that?"

Before Palkia could answer, a huge explosion shook the stadium, and Reshiram crashed down next to them.

**"Reshiram, are you injured?" **asked Palkia. **"Where are the other two trainers?"**

"Ethan?! Hilbert?!" called Dawn, worried they had fallen into the darkness below.

"Don't worry about them, they're safe", said a voice, as another figure landed on the roof. A... wizard?

Makinari raised his hands and two coats much like his rose up behind him. They opened to reveal Ethan and Hilbert, completely unharmed. "Those creatures from another world certainly are powerful", he added.

"The ones I met before were strong enough, but these ones are holding their own against Orochimaru and the First and Second Hokage", said Kakashi, as he, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai arrived.

"It's understandable", said Hilbert. Pokémon like Reshiram, Palkia and Darkrai... in our world, we were all told the legends of them. If all the old stories are true, they created our world, inspired our civilisation..."

**"That was a long time ago", **said Palkia. **"We may be restricted by our containment in Pokéballs, and being in an alternate plane may be restricting us further, but our powers are still vast..." **

"Great... we're dealing with someone elses gods", said Asuma.

"Looks like we have a few mortal enemies as well", said Kakashi, as the three remaining members of the Sound Four rounded in on them.

"Let's start with the six-armed fellow, shall we?" said Makinari. "That is a fetching coat he's wearing though..."

"What are you..."

"Kidomaru, where did you get that coat?" asked the two-headed man.

Kidomaru was wearing Makinari's coat.

"Fire Style: Robe of the Pyromancer!" cried Makinari, shooting a tiny fireball from one hand at Kidomaru, trying in vain to remove the coat, which now proved to be lined with paper bombs...

* * *

><p>Naruto finally caught up to Gaara deep in the forest, now on his own. Shikamaru had broken off to fight the girl with the fan, and Shino when the puppeteer had stayed to hold them back.<p>

"You again?" growled Gaara. "Who are you, anyway?"

* * *

><p>"But they can't be harmed!" cried Dawn. "What can we do to them?"<p>

"**I shall use the fabric of space-time to wring them out of existence!**" said Palkia, raising a hand before clenching it. The space around the resurrected First Hokage twisted, becoming a spiralling vortex. Hashirama tried to free himself, but pieces of him were being sucked into the space whirlpool like pieces of paper caught in a strong wind.

Tobirama leapt towards Palkia, only to be stopped when Deoxys teleported in front of him, electricity surging around him. The samurai dodged past with astonishing speed, only to be blasted across the village by Reshiram. Orochimaru sent a wave of snakes towards the space dragon, only to have every snake deflected by Sarutobi.

It seemed as though Palkia had planned against every measure the enemy could take. Until the knocked-out Darkrai on the ground vanished.

"Dark Void"

A mass of darkness engulfed Palkia, the spatial dragon falling into a deep slumber. The space vortex surrounding Hashirama dissipated, leaving the deceased Hokage with one arm that wouldn't reform but otherwise unharmed. Darkrai floated forward past the sleeping embodiment of space, summoning an orb of darkness in his hands. Deoxys and Reshiram flew toward the nightmare creature, but a horde of Tobirama's Shadow Clones trapped them in huge triple-layered Water Prisons before they could get close.

A sphere of blue energy shot out of nowhere, hitting Darkrai and sending him rolling through the forest. Mewtwo rose up on the other side of the stadium, the green-armoured warrior leaping towards him casually batted aside with a Thunderpunch.

"Let's end this, Orochimaru", said Mewtwo, his psychic aura flooding the battlefield. "I'll invade your mind and stop this reanimation jutsu by force!"

Orochimaru grinned even as the genetic Pokémon entered his mind and blocked out all his movement. Hashirama struggled to his feet and used his Deep Forest Emergence, shrouding Mewtwo in branches and vines. Mewtwo couldn't move as his mind was invading Orochimaru's, so he could do nothing as the plants slowly constricted him.

"Palkia, wake up!" shouted Dawn, before getting an idea. "Medicham, I need you!" she called, as a pink and grey humanoid being appeared, sitting in a meditative pose. "Use Wake-up slap on Palkia"

"Are you sure, my lady?" asked Medicham telepathically.

"Yes!" said Dawn.

"Alright", said Medicham, before slapping Palkia across the face.

"**How long was I asleep**", asked Palkia.

"Not long", said Dawn. "Never mind that, go and help Mewtwo!"

Palkia slashed away the wood directly around Mewtwo with his claws, freeing Mewtwo before the branches crushed every bone in his body, but one of his arms was already broken. Shortly afterwards, Mewtwo woke up again.

"**Are you injured, abomination?**" asked Palkia.

"I can manage", said Mewtwo. "Take a look over there".

Orochimaru unconsciously formed a few more hand signs, breaking the Reanimation jutsu, before coming back to his senses. The four resurrected people began to dissolve into paperlike pieces.

"You think this changes anything?" said Orochimaru. "You didn't even seal them! I can always summon the Senju brothers again later. And I still have one more resurrection left... One that can break this stalemate!"

"You don't mean..." began Hashirama

"Awaken, Mada..."

Orochimaru was suddenly interrupted when a huge tree formed behind him, wrapping around him and preventing his hands from reaching each other to finish the jutsu. And with that final jutsu, the First Hokage, along with his brother, were gone.


	35. Chapter Mewtwo

Chapter Mewtwo

With Darkrai knocked out, the darkness receded from the arena, revealing the sleepers who had been trapped inside. Ethan climbed down into the stands and retrieved his Master Ball. "Sorry I dropped this earlier", he said. "I probably could have been more help in that battle with this guy"

"Don't worry about it", said Dawn. "We coped alright as it was".

"**Thank you for your aid, abomination**" said Palkia. "**Truely you are not as terrible as I once believe".**

"You don't have to keep calling him..." began Dawn, but Palkia went on.

"**However, I can't allow you to go free now"**, said Palkia. "**You still have other crimes to answer for**".

"Other crimes?" said Mewtwo.

"**It was you who broke down the borders of my domain, allowing travel between our world and others**", said Palkia. "**Therefore I must take you back to our world to be judged before Father**"

"But what about this village?" cried Ethan.

"**I have removed the abomination and the bringer of nightmare from the situation**", said Palkia. "**The grudges and battles of this foreign world are not mine to bear**"

"I did not break down the barriers", said Mewtwo. "I merely used the cracks that already existed in them"

"**We shall see**"

Mewtwo knew he was in no shape to fight Palkia at this stage. "Fine", he said."Take me to the Spear Pillar"

Palkia took Darkrai in one hand before he, Mewtwo and Darkrai vanished in a whirl of space

_It's up to you now, Naruto_

* * *

><p>Naruto leapt back onto a nearby tree branch to dodge the massive claw that had formed around Gaara's right hand, only to leap away as the tail that had appeared around the same time smashed the base of the tree to splinters. As he fell towards the ground, Gaara's sand began to form around him.<p>

"Ice Beam!" Naruto shouted firing the beam at the sand beneath him, immobilising the sand with frost. He landed on the frozen sand mass and leapt towards Gaara, his fist surrounded by flames. "Fire Punch!"

The flaming blow hit Gaara's sand barrier and went no further, but Naruto wasn't finished, vanishing from sight

"Thunderbolt!" he cried from behind Gaara, a bolt of lightning hitting a second mass of sand behind Gaara, again with no visible success. Naruto raised both hands together, waves of purple emanating from them. "Psychic!"

The space around Gaara was suddenly filled with yellow and purple waves, but still nothing penetrated the sand defense. Naruto ran towards Gaara, another Fire Punch at the ready, but Gaara caught him with his clawed hand.

Quickly dismissing the flames around his hand, Naruto formed a series of hand seals. "Mind Invasion Jutsu!"

The world seemed to turn red for a split-second, followed by the surroundings of the two Jinjuuriki fading to white...

Then everything returned to focus, and they were back in the forest. Gaara tried to crush Naruto with his claw, but the psychi simply dissolved into a mass of orange points of light...

"What is this jutsu?" growled Gaara, looking around the forest for any sign of Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Take this!" shouted Zaku, raising both hands. The katana blade was gone now, replaced with a pair of ethereal blue tubes. "Twin Vacuum Cannon!"<p>

A pair of swirling spheres of air shot from the tubes towards Lee, but he dodged them with ease. He tried to kick the Sound genin, now unburdened by his leg weights, but a glowing blue dome formed around him, blocking the attack.

"You'll never get past my new arms with feeble attacks like that!" said Zaku, quickly switching the shield for a spiked ball and chain, swinging the new weapon at Lee, who easily dodged the attack and dashed towards him, kicking him into the air. Before Zaku could react, he found himself bound and spinning towards the ground.

"Primary Lotus!" cried Lee, leaping off Zaku as the Sound shinobi hit the ground.

The blue shell surrounding Zaku was sucked back into his gauntlet as he stood up. "I told you, you won't get anywhere in this fight on Taijutsu alone" he said.

Then the gold chain binding his left gauntlet snapped.

A burst of purple emanated from within the red shell, leaving glowing purple cracks on the surface. "What? How could you have..."

The red gauntlet fell apart in several shards, revealing a pale purple hand with only two fingers and a thumb.

"You've done it now", said Zaku, raising his unbound hand. A slight twitch of Zaku's fingers and Lee was catapulted through a building.

"What are those hands?" asked Lee, struggling to his feet. Primary Lotus had taken a lot of his energy.

"These hands were apparently the most complete specimens left in some abandoned lab from the other world. said Zaku. "Lord Orochimaru's new ally brought them across, preserved in some kind of canister. I don't know all the details, and to be honest I don''t really care. All I know is with these hands I'm unstoppable!"

"We will see about that" said Lee. "Fifth gate of closing, Open!"

Lee's skin turned red, the ground around him seeming to shake. He dashed towards Zaku at immense speed. Zaku raised his transplanted hand to counter the oncoming attack, but it only slowed Lee down as he continued to concentrate on trying to throw him back. Zaku' new hand began to blacken, smoke emanating from his fingertips. Orochimaru had warned him against using the hands outside the limiting casing before a means had been achieved of prolonging their lifespan. But were they really about to expire already, after only a minute outside their restraints?

Zaku forced the hand forward in one last push, firing a blast of purple energy the size of a small family house from his hand that sent Lee crashing down around 100 feet from where they had been fighting before his hand crumbled into ashes, leaving only a three-digited skeleton hand in its place.

"I don't have time to waste here", said Zaku, clutching the bones of his left hand as he leapt up onto the roof of a nearby weapons shop, only for Lee to appear in front of him.

"What the hell?! You're still conscious?!" cried Zaku before Lee punched him out, collapsing unconscious himself moments later.

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself drifting through a dark abyss, seeing nothing anywhere around him. He heard words echoing around him, but he couldn't make any of them out. As he drifted, the words became clearer (he was sure he heard a "live only for myself" among them), and eventually, he left the darkness behind to find himself in a desert under a red moon. In the desert, Gaara stood.<p>

"You're awake in here?" asked Naruto. "But I thought..."

"How did you get inside my head?" growled Gaara.

"Mind Invasion Jutsu", said Naruto. "I moved my mind into your mind... however that works. If you can be awake here, that must mean you're asleep in the real world..."

"And Shukaku, the demon sealed within me, can take over!" said Gaara. In a whirl of sand, they were back in the forests of the Leaf, as the huge raccoon-like beast made its way toward the village.

Naruto ran towards Gaara, but a tidal-wave of sand rose up like a wall between them, threatening to crush him.

"Only one thing for it..." said Naruto, glowing with red energy. "Hyper Beam!"

The beam blasted through the wave and hit Gaara's sand barrier, breaking up against the shield of sand, before the shield solidified, becoming brittle and shattering, hitting Gaara and throwing him to the ground, where his mental self faded.

"That's me... out of energy..." said Naruto, collapsing as the mental Leaf Village dissolved...

Back in the real world, Gaara awoke just as Shukaku had been about to fire a blast of air at the village wall, the gaseous projectile fading away in Shukaku's mouth. Naruto burst from the head of the Shukaku as well, landing lower down the tanuki's nose with Gaara looking down at him.

Gaara's sand swirled around him, threatening to crush him. Naruto used what little psychic reserves he had left to hold the sand back, but still it inched closer and closer...

"I will kill you, Naruto Uzumaki", said Gaara. "I will not cease to exist..."

_This looks like the end..._

Naruto looked round to see Shukaku approaching the stadium where most of the population of the Leaf village was still sleeping. In this state, they wouldn't stand a chance...

_Just a little more, _he thought._ Enough so I can protect everyone..._

Naruto suddenly felt a surge of chakra, enough to force back the advancing sand.

"Take this!" shouted Naruto, running towards Gaara

"Die!" cried Gaara, his sand holding Naruto back from punching him only about a foot from him, but Naruto suddenly hit him with a ful-force headbutt, the huge sand beast beneath him breaking apart into sand as the two Jinjuuriki fell.

_**...and that's the last time I'll be sticking to canon material. I just couldn't see any other way for this fight to end that would produce the same change in Gaara's character. **_

_**Despite earlier depictions perhaps giving the idea that Naruto's psychic powers make him more powerful than canon Naruto, it was really difficult to come up with ways of him to keep up with Gaara without Shadow Clones. The Rock Lee fight was probably my favourite part of this chapter to write, hope everyone enjoyed that. I was determined upon setting out on this fic to give him at least one win against a really tough opponent, because damn does he deserve one by now. **_

_**Stay tuned because the last chapter (of "Book 1") will probably be up later today!**_


	36. Chapter Mew

_**So here it is, the last chapter of "The Psychic Jinjuuriki". Is it the last chapter of the story as a whole? Of course not! It's really just setting up for the next segment, as well as the overall plot. I will be writing the segments as separate stories though, so you can think of this as the "End of Book 1" of the Psychic Jinjuuriki saga. **_

Naruto woke up in the stadium's medical section to find a humanoid green and white creature with swordlike bladed forearms beaming him with some kind of energy. He jumped up suddenly, before realizing his wounds were all healed.

"Hey, you healed me, right?" he said. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it" the creature said, before turning to a blue-haired girl sitting in the room who Naruto hadn't noticed. "He has been healed, my lady"

"Good job, Gallade", said the girl, recalling Gallade int what looked from Mewtwo's descriptions to be a Great Ball.

"You're a Pokemon Trainer, aren't you?" asked Naruto.

The girl looked surprised. "You've heard of Pokemon Trainers?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them", said Naruto. "Mewtwo-sensei seemed to have mixed opinions of them. Aren't you the guys who capture wild Pokemon and pit them against each other?"

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as that sounds", said Dawn, slightly offended. "Anyway, you and Mewtwo know each other?"

"Of course", said Naruto. "Mewtwo-sensei trained me when no-one else would look twice at me. He taught me all kinds of powerful jutsu! Everyone seems constantly surprised I know half the things he taught me!"

Humans can learn Pokemon techniques? thought Dawn briefly. Not that surprising seeing what the people here can already do, but still...

"So how do you know Mewtwo-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I don't, really", she said. "I heard all the rumours about the Pokemon hiding in Cerulean Cave, and I headed over to Kanto once to see if I could catch him, but he was nowhere to be found. I never heard about him again until about a week ago, when I got this psychic message telling me and some other strong trainers to come to Mount Silver. It was a Ditto taking on his form, but he was apparently acting as a messenger on Mewtwo's behalf. We went searching all over our world to find some sort of team of nutjobs that wanted to cross over into your world, and kind of ended up messing up their plan by being sent over in their place, swapping places with some people from this world"

"That probably explains why I felt Sasuke's presence vanish while I was asleep", said Naruto. "So... you didn't actually see him, did you?"

"Not until I got to this world..." said Dawn uneasily.

"He's here?!" said Naruto excitedly. "Where?"

"He WAS here", said Dawn. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Why? What happened to him?" asked Naruto.

"That creepy guy... Orochimaru, I think they called him..." began Dawn. "Mewtwo arrived in the nick of time and saved your village leader from him and Darkrai".

"Darkrai?" asked Naruto. "I think Mewtwo-sensei mentioned him once..."

"Orochimaru summoned a whole lot of people", Dawn continued. "Really powerful people. I called out my strongest Pokemon, Palkia, and he, Mewtwo, Reshiram and your... Hokage defeated Orochimaru and Darkrai and sent the summoned people away, but..."

"But what?" asked Naruto.

"Palkia had some sort of unfinished business with Mewtwo and took him and Darkrai away to have some sort of trial..."

Just then, Shikamaru entered the room. "Naruto, good to see you awake again", he said. "Lord Hokage wants to see you..."

"In the aftermath of this attack from the Sand and Sound, as well as the two trainers from another world, the Hidden Leaf Village has been left severely understaffed", said Sarutobi. "We have still been unable to awaken those trapped within the Dark Void, though my colleague Danzo has utilised his Baku summon to free them from the nightmares. I'm afraid with so few left awake, every Jonin we have still awake will be needed for defense or missions required for rebuilding".

"But Lord Hokage, without carrying out any missions for clients, the village will have no source of income!" said an adviser.

"I'm aware of that", said Sarutobi. "But hope is not lost yet".

There was a knock on the door, followed by Naruto entering the room.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Naruto. "It's about Mewtwo-sensei's training, isn't it?"

"Yes, Naruto" said the Hokage with a sigh. He really wished Naruto would stop subconsciously mind-reading everyone. "I was told he left you something before he left for his own world..."

"Yeah, he left me a bunch of really cool psychic jutsu", said Naruto. "Mind Invasion, Dimensional Teleport and Mindwave Scatter. But so far I can only use the Mind Invasion one..."

"I see", said Sarutobi. "Could I see the instructions he gave you?"

"Sure!" said Naruto, handing over the scroll. Immediately Sarutobi could see that all three required Psychic powers, and the second two required fine chakra control beyond Naruto's level...

"Is it possible, Lord Hokage?"

"Theoretically, the two halves of the jutsu could be performed by two different people", said Sarutobi. "One to direct the chakra, and the other to psychically locate the other world and direct the user to it..."

"So you mean I could go to the other world and bring back Mewtwo-sensei and Sasuke?" said Naruto, suddenly excited.

"Actually, I was going to send you there on a mission", said Sarutobi. "I have been told that it may be possible to awaken those put to sleep by Darkrai's Dark Void with an item known as the Lunar Wing..."

"Wait, has NO-ONE woken up yet after the attack?!" said Naruto  
>"Apparently it's a special kind of sleep", said the Hokage. "A small handful of ninja managed to escape before the darkness closed in, and our allies from the other side used a special berry from their world to keep themselves awake in the void briefly, but everyone else has been asleep for too long now to wake up on their own..."<p>

"So you want me to go to the other world, get this Lunar Wing thing and bring Sasuke and those other guys back?" said Naruto. "What are we waiting for?"

"Precisely", said the Hokage. "But Naruto, you can't go there alone, besides the fact that the jutsu currently requires two users..."  
>"So who's going with me?" asked Naruto.<p>

"Evereyone ready?" asked Kakashi as the group assembled.

"We were ready about an hour ago!" grumbled Naruto. "You're the only one who's late, besides Shikamaru sleeping in..."

"I was escorting Orochimaru and the other prisoners to the Leaf prison", said Kakashi. "Even with his hands sealed, they needed three jonin just to make sure he didn't try anything..."

Naruto looked across at the team, mostly comprised of the Genin from the Chuunin exams still awake. Lee, Shikamaru and Naruto himself had been teleported out by the cloaked man, Hinata had been sitting near Kadabra who had teleported her out before the void closed in, and Tenten had, until a few hours ago, been at the hospital from her round against Gaara. Shino had apparently been sent on a different mission, and Sakura, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hyoku, Kudara and Neji had been amongst those caught in the void.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Tenten and Kakashi formed a circle. "We're counting on you to do the psychic part, Naruto. You're the only one who can..."

"Room for one more?" asked Dawn, entering the circle. "Palkia is my Pokemon, so what he does is my responsibility"

"Fair enough", said Kakashi. "The more the merrier. I'm sure Naruto will have more luck finding the other world with someone from there..."

"Alright! Let's go!" said Naruto, his eyes glowing blue again as Kakashi formed hand seals. "Dimensional Teleportation Jutsu!"

As the six ninja and one Pokemon Trainer seemlingly dissolved into blue, an old man with one arm in a cast and one bandaged eye turned to his underlings.

"Lord Danzo, did you copy the Jutsu?" asked a young man with orange hair.

"Indeed", said Danzo. "But it is impossible for me to perform the psychic portion myself".

Danzo took a scroll and wrote down the instructions to the jutsu. "Fuu, it may be possible for you to perform this jutsu using your clan's specialty. Take Torune to this "other world" and observe both the world's inhabitants and Uzumaki himself. If you find a threat to the Leaf village, destroy it. If you see any potential weapons beyond what the village has already, take them. And take notes on everything"

"Yes, my lord", said Fuu.

_**So it's pretty safe to say that it will only be in this first book that I keep a vague semblance of the original plotline. It was tedious keeping those elements in and basically copying a couple of scenes across, but while there were a lot of scenes I wanted to add and many I wanted to change, some elements just had to play out the same early on. I had to establish which scenes would play out the same and which would be wildly different.**_

_**I've re-read through a lot of the reviews, and there are a lot of things I want to address. This story had a lot of possible directions I could have taken early on, and there some that would have made rather excellent stories. I could, for instance, have kept things just in the Naruto-verse, but I feel it would result in a story very much along the lines of the canon story. Within the Naruto continuity alone, I feel it would have all come to the same endgame of Madara and Tobi and their swarm of Zetsus and reanimations versus all five shinobi villages. Different people reanimated, different surviving villains, maybe an OC or two... I don't think the possibilities are as great as if the other world(s) become involved.**_

_**Equally, one reviewer in particular made quite a lot of comments to the effect of asking me to have Naruto learn more ninja techniques rather than relying almost solely on Pokemon ones, particularly bringing up about Shadow Clones. I didn't have Naruto learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu (at this stage) because I felt he would become overpowered. Naruto got on fine with just clones in the canon storyline, but if he had the large array of Pokemon moves AND clones? Too many stories make Naruto into this unstoppable master overnight, and I wasn't having any of that. Taijutsu was also brought up, but I deliberately kept that as a semi-weak point for now - because no weak point means less room for improvement. (I guess Fire Punch and Earthquake remedy that a little). He's certainly versatile in long-range combat at least. By the end of his story, this version of Naruto will be powerful indeed, but I would like him to still be able to lose fights early on before I pull out the big guns enemy-wise. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who submitted original characters - those who haven't appeared yet will appear later on, in quite a big way actually.**_

_**Big things are coming, people. Big things. Stay tuned for Book 2, coming very soon (well, before Easter at least) **_


End file.
